Children of the Grains and Shadows
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: It took a seventy year journey for Emily to heal her wounds from the war. During that time she gained two demigod siblings, this is how Emily bonds with Phil Coulson and Arabella in their childhood. This story would be only be written by me. However Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 has come with most of the ideas that concern Arabella along with my own ideas with Phil.
1. Wolf House

**AN: while writing the rewrite of children of fate that I figured I will add some things that happen between when Emily is adopted by Hades to when Arabella comes to the underworld to Daughters of Hades. However because of this that Phill will have a bigger part than he did since he will be coming into the story much sooner, so it would be more focus on one relationship between Emily and Phil as well as Emily and Arabella. There of the other relationship that Emily forms in seventy years and give some foundation to them. This story will start two weeks after Emily's fake death.**

Despite how good the bed was as well as how big the room was, among many other things that Emily was having a hard time sleeping. For she kept having nightmares, not the demigod dreams like she was use to getting from time to time or just normal dreams but nightmares. Nightmares of the war, the things she had to do to protect freedom and to protect the ones she cared so much nightmares of Bucky falling off the train, nightmares of seeing Steve crashed or hearing his last words over the radio. As well as other nightmares, nightmare that were made up of what could happen to other people she knows and care about. Of where the howling commandos were ripped to shreds by wolves or Lauren being hung or the soil trap Lauren and buried Lauren. In those nightmares, Emily was there but she was helpless to stop those things from happening, she kept hearing a cold laugh telling her that this was suppose to happen. Every single night for the last two weeks, Emily woke up screaming and Hades did come in and tried to calm her down.

Hades, unlike her birth father hadn't raised a child, Hades can understand war and what it was like to live forever. But he was unable to fully understand the kind of war Emily went though of which was different from any godly war or even a demigod war. There was no big surprise that Hades couldn't even understand what it was like to have the nightmares that she has been having. Despite not fully understanding of what Emily went through and was going through that Emily knows that Hades cares for her and was worried about her, he tried his best to make her feel at home. He did tell Persephone about Emily and she had come down to the underworld a couple of times of which helped somewhat. Even though Persephone was her half sister, that they didn't have that bond that Emily and Steve shared or even the bond that she shares with Lauren.

One afternoon, Emily was sitting on a stone bench in Persephone's garden, Persephone gave Emily permission to work in the garden when Persephone was not around to work in it. Her back was against the wall of the palace and her feet were up on the bench while Emily hugged her legs. Her face was against her knees, Emily wasn't sure of how long she had been like that but one thing for sure was that she felt out of place here in the underworld. She could see why Persephone didn't like the underworld when she first came down here, but Emily was unsure of how Persephone got use to seeing no sun day in and day out till spring. Besides the reminder of the fact that Bucky and Steve were not died that was her other problem that there was no sun down here or any plants expect for some plants in her room as well as here in the garden. Due to her position that Emily hadn't noticed when Hades walked over to her till he spoke to her.

"Emily." Emily looked up at Hades.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" Emily shrugged.

"Don't know, I am still not use to being underground."

"It took a while for Persephone to get use to it as well." There was a few moments of pause before Hades spoke once more. "Look, I was originally planning on you doing this a couple of weeks ago. But with how you were, I decided not yet and waited for a few more days. Honestly, this should be done soon." Emily looked at Hades, wondering what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Considering that you have been here and that if you were to take my place as queen that you would need to know about this. Before I tell you of this that I need to take you somewhere, before I do, I need you to promise to use yours and swords but not to kill." Emily was confused.

"What?"

"I will explain but only after you leave the place I am taking you." Hades held his hand out to her, Emily shrugged and stood up before she took his hand. Emily was still work ion shadow travel and she needed to know where she was going so for the most part Hades took her places through shadow travel as well as teaching her of how to do that. When she took his hand that shadows engulf them, when the shadows fell away that they were standing in at the edge of a forest clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a mansion or a former one that looks like of what a lumberjack would build, but it was a massive ruin of red and grey stones with rough hewn timber beams. Emily looked over at Hades.

"Why are here? What is this place?"

"This is called the wolf house."

"The wolf house?" Emily looked at the house. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Zeus's fist?"

"Good point."

"But there is a reason of why this place is called that, you see Jack London built this place about thirty years ago or so. You know who he is."

"Yeah, I heard he might have been a demigod but it was never confirmed and he has this thing for wolves. But why are we here?"

"It is more like you, you are here for a test. When you come back out that I will explain more to you." Emily looked at Hades before looking back at the house and took a step forward, the moment that she touched the ground in the clearing that she stopped. She felt power coming from the ground below her, there was no words to describe the power that she felt coming from the ground. Emily back at Hades and he spoke. "This place is a powerful place, of which is why the home was destroyed just before Jack London moved into this house so many years ago." Emily looked away and walked towards the house or that is where she assumed she was suppose to go for the test.

When she went through the door that she realized of how much of this place was ruined, not only that but she felt the power become even greater inside the house. Emily has that feeling that she should be on guard, she grasp her poppy before walking a little further ahead and that was when the test started. Coming from a wolf was two wolves growling, she heard more growling from behind her and she turned just enough to see tow more wolves. The four wolves were rather big, she wondered if this wolves were the werewolves of Ancient Greece. The first wolf pounced and she hit the wolf with the flat of her blade so that it caused the wolf some pain but not kill it or even have a scar. One of the wolves behind her went to attack but she jumped back quickly without much of a thought before pushing the other two wolves with shadows just far enough for Emily to go to the one door and enter another room. There was more wolves in this room, thus quickly pounced and Emily rolled to one side and used the shadows or grew the stem of her poppy to help fight off the wolves. It seems the wolves were making it harder for Emily to defend and attack when she had to, it didn't help that she wasn't allowed to kill the wolves. After about ten minutes that a voice rang out in her head.

_'Stop.' _Thewolves back from Emily, Emily remained where she was standing with her sword held out in front of her. The wolves made a path and from one of the doors at the other end of the room came a wolf, the biggest wolf that Emily ever seen. Since entering this house that she felt a bit of fear and was slightly panicking, with everything she has been through that she couldn't deny that there was still things out there that could defeat her and somehow she knows that this wolf could do that. The wolf stopped a few feet from where Emily was standing and looked at her carefully as Emily looked at the wolf. Her fur was a beautiful chocolate red fur with eyes silver as mist, and the wolf was tall, taller than any human even Steve. The wolf was a good seven or maybe even eight feet tall, Emily wasn't sure of which height was correct but he didn't really care. Suddenly the voice spoke again and this time Emily realized it was coming from the wolf and that the voice was female.

'Impressive, I must say for one that was tainted as a Greek as well as born as one. If it wasn't for the fact that you and your brother were claimed by Ceres' Greek personality that I would say that you two were children of Ceres.' Emily lowered her sword, stunned, did this wolf refer to her mother by the roman name. Emily read the roman myths before, she knows that the Romans were the second power force after the Greeks fell to them. The wolf tilted her head, as she did that, that something click in Emily's mind.

"You are Lupa, the wolf goddess."

'I am indeed.' Emily let go of her sword out of shock, unlike most of other swords that would have fell that her sword become the poppy again.

"But how?" Lupa chuckled.

'I see Pluto didn't tell you everything or anything. However the gods were in power in Rome just as long as they were in Greece and they gained a second personality as a result. So there are roman counterparts to the Greek counterparts. I am Chiron's counterpart.' Emily looked around the house before looking at Lupa.

"There is a Roman camp nearby?"

'Not within this area but it is a few days from here depending of how fast you are able to get there.'

"How come none of the Greek are aware of this?"

'You heard of the American civil war, yes?' Emily nodded. 'That war came from the demigod war between the Greeks and the Romans and since than that the two groups were kept apart. You are the first Greek demigod to learn about the Romans since than.'

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Roman Camp?"

'Things are different for the Romans than Greeks, Emily. However you came here for the test and you passed. Please step forward and hold out your arm.' Emily step forward and held her arm that has the two bracelets on it, Emily pushed the bracelets as Lupa put her paw below her hand. If it wasn't for the fact that Lupa was a goddess that she would have wondered of how she would have done that. 'First off, you adopted father asked this to be done and I have to agree that this for the best to help you gain some trust among the Romans. I found Rachel Blackthrone to be worthy of joining the legion, do you again?' Emily was about ready to ask of what Lupa was talking about or who she was talking to, before she could say anything that there was an intense pain on her wrist. Emily's eyes widen as her skin started to burn in front of her, when the pain stopped that Lupa lowered her paw. On Emily's wrist was the letters SPQR with ten lines under it, above the letters were two symbols. One was a glyph with two lines that look like arms and a head and the other symbol was a flame. Emily looked up at Lupa.

"What is this?"

'It's a tattoo and there is no way to take it off. Every Roman soldier has that, it will tell the Romans that you have been to camp. I would suggest when enter the camp that you are immortal and that it has been a while since you been to camp and that recently you become the ambassador of Pluto.'

"Is that what my father wants me to do." Behind Emily that a male's voice spoke.

"It is more or less." Emily turned around to see Hades entering the room.

"Thanks for the warning about the test and your other personality."

"Sorry, I wanted but I needed you to somehow learn about the Romans and this was the only thing I could think of. Lupa wanted to test you and give you the tattoo." Emily looked between Hades and Lupa.

"Now what?"

'Now that you are here and passed the test that you must make the same journey as the Romans have done. Use your instincts and let them guide you to where the roman camp is." Lupa didn't say anything else but left the room and the pack of wolves followed her, Emily looked over at Hades.

"You will be able to find it, you already have a basic idea of where it is."

"What do you mean? I am pretty sure . . . . It's in the Bay Area isn't it?" One thing that Emily heard at camp was that San Francisco and the Bay Area was dangerous for demigods since there was a lot of monsters as well as what remains of the titan's base. It would make sense that they would put the Roman Camp by the titan's base, from what she heard was that the Romans were more warlike. So it would make sense if the warlike demigods were in that area. Hades merely nodded, Emily walked past him to find her way to the roman camp now knowing roughly where it was. She would need to use her instincts to find the exact location of the roman camp.

During her travels that she didn't bother to shadow travel, she thought of doing it but she still need practice and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try to shadow travel to a place she never been. More so with the fact that she only recently got that power, however it took her four days before she managed to locate the roman camp. It took Emily a lot of time before the soldiers at the entrance allowed her to pass them, it wasn't till she made it plain that she was the ambassador of Pluto that they let her pass. As soon as she reached the end of the tunnel that Emily stopped in her tracks at what she was seeing. What lay before was a much smaller version of Rome including an area for the legion or that was what Emily was going to assume. After a couple of minutes, when the shock wore off, that Emily entered the area of the legion. As she cross the bridge that the roman demigods looked up at her, upon reaching one of the demigods walked over to her and bowed. Emily was surprised by this, before she could ask of why the demigod bowed that the demigod stood up properly and spoke.

"Greetings, Your highness. We have been expecting you." At those words that all the demigods present and went down on one knee. Emily looked around at the demigods, not once did anyone called her your highness and bowed or kneeled in front of her. Emily looked at the demigod that greeted her.

"Why did you call me, your highness?" The demigod tilted his head.

"You are Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Pluto, the princess and heir of the underworld and the ambassador of Pluto, aren't you?"

"I am." Emily looked at around a the demigods before she spoke. "However the last three titles are rather recent. It was only recently that my father asked me to take this titles. Before that and after I become immortal that I was mainly the champion of Vesta and I was wandering the earth to help keep the demigods safe. When I accepted the titles from my father that he insist I come here, so I insist that none of you kneel or bow to me or call me your highness. You can call me Rachel or Ambassador, which ever one you feel more comfortable with." Emily felt odd of place, she wanted to turn and run, but she kept in mind of her time with project demigod and the howling commandos. The one thing that Emily kept thinking over again in her mind, stand your ground, do not let them see what you are feeling or thinking keep them guessing. From looking at the demigods as the demigods rose to their feet. As the demigods rose from their knees that the one demigod spoke.

"Are you sure on this, your highness?"

"I am, I wasn't raised in the underworld and it was only recent I moved down there for half of the year by request of my father. I only heard your highness from few people in the underworld and I am getting use to it. But what I do here has nothing to do with the underworld expect telling my father of what goes on here. Who are you by the way?"

"Jonathan Haminton, ambassador. I am the Augur." Emily looked at the demigod, he was a bit small for a roman next to the others. He seem more like the size of a Greek demigod.

"All right, I want to talk to the leaders of the camp." Jonathan nodded and lead her down the street while the other demigods made room for them.


	2. The Fighting

AN: for those that read my other stories, I brought up that Demeter found out about Emily, Steve and Bucky being alive from Hades and told him off for it, this is the chapter of where that happens. Not only that but this is were her relationship with Hades and Persephone start to develop more. Than more with Persephone than Hades since Emily and Persephone ought it was so funny of what happen between Hades and Demeter. That was what helped bond Emily and Persephone in the first place, since they could talk about the two and complain about them without having to complain to Hades about Demeter or the other way around. This chapter and the last chapter is more or less the first few months of the adoption, by the end of the chapter that all the gods will know who Emily is and that her death was faked. Next chapter, I will skip about twenty seven to twenty nine years into the future, for that is about the time she will meet Phil for the first time, however will be some other things that I would need to cover in that chapter as well.

As the Augur lead up to the main building in the legion area that Emily kept thinking of what just happened. She wasn't sure what to expect when she entered this camp and it sure wasn't that, in the last few days her father did tell her that the Romans were expecting her to arrive within the week or so. He also told her that the Romans considered children of Pluto as bad luck, so she didn't expect the welcome that she had. Emily did notice the surprise when she brought up who her patron goddess was, Emily wasn't sure of what to make of that. Emily was draw out of her thinking as the augur knocked Ina door and someone said enter. The augur opened the door and went in before he step side to let Emily walk past, Emily walked past him and twelve people looked up at her. She noticed on ten of them that they were wearing centurion's badges, while the other two were wearing purple capes of the praetors. Six were males while the other six were females, the male with praetor's cape stood up before bowing and spoke.

"Greetings, your highness."

"Greetings but you don't need to bow or call me your highness ambassador or Rachel will do. I am still getting use to hearing your highness." That was only part of the reason of why she didn't want to be called your highness, the main reason was because Emily still didn't think of herself as a princess or not now at any rate or if she ever will. After being introduce to the centurion's and the praetors that the augur showed her to where she would be sleeping while she was at the camp. For the next few days, Emily remained at the camp to get a better idea of what the camp was like. One thing she quickly notice was that all the Romans started calling her ambassador, there was also a few times when they asked her about starting a new order of Vestals Virgins of which she told them that she wouldn't do. On the last day that Emily spent at the camp that there was a senate meeting, she went to the senate meeting. She was introduce to the people of New Rome, when it was brought up that she was the champion of Avesta that one of the older senators spoke up.

"About time, that means the Vestal Virigns come back." Emily turned to the senator that spoke before she spoke.

"You naturally assume that I will reform the Vestal Virigins just because I am the champion of Avesta. That is not really smart thing to assume."

"But you are her champion."

"Yes, I am her champion. She picked me as her champion. It as the leader as the Vestal virgin, if she wanted to reform the vestal virgin than she would have picked someone else as her champion. For I am not a virgin and I haven't been for a while, not only that but I was married and my husband is still alive but he has been doing things for one of the other gods and has other things to do besides come here. As far as I am aware, Vesta has no plans of reforming her group for the time being at least but I don't know this, for she never spoke with me about this. I doubt that she would unless if she decides to, plus she knows I wouldn't really want to know about those plans. I am more or less a guardian of the home and family, I am not a guardian or even the goddess of virgins, the worry to virgin falls to Lady Diana or Lady Vesta if she decides to being back the Vestal Virgins." As Emily spoke that the senate remained silent, Emily felt so nervous as she spoke that she felt like she was going to throw up. She tried kept herself calm by trying to use the hope that came with the champion to Hestia of which sort of worked. Emily sat back down and said nothing for the rest of the meeting, after the meeting that Emily left New Rome before running into the shadows to return to the underworld. Upon reaching her bedroom that she went on her bed when she closed her eyes that fell asleep.

_She was inside a plane and she knew which plane it was, the same plane that her brother crashed only a few weeks ago. The Red Skull just disappeared and the tesseract fell through the floor, Steve was just standing as he watched of what just happened. Emily was looking at him, knowing all too well that this was a demigod dream and that this was the past and there was no way to help him. Steve went over to the controls and managed to contact the base and an she heard Lauren over the radio_

_"Steve are you all right?"_

_"Lauren! Schmidt's dead."_

_"Is that an airplane?"_

_"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Emily could see that there some damage done to the controls or the controls were to advance for Steve to control. She could tell that Steve manage to her some control as Lauren spoke_

_"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."_

_"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down."_

_"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."_

_"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."_

_"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out." Than Emily heard herself._

_"Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting." There was no mistake of the pain coming form Emily's voice. _

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Lauren, Emily, this is my choice." Emily watched as Steve started to force the plane down. Steve had the compass with the picture of Lauren it on the dashboard. "Emily..."_

_"I am here."_

_"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there. Please do me a favor."_

_"What?"_

_"Protect the demigods, do what you can to help them."_

_"I promise to do my best."_ _Emily could see that Steve was holding back tears, he looked at the picture of Lauren before he spoke._

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_

_"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."_

_"You've got it."_

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_"I'll show you how. Just be there."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..."_

"No! No!" Emily hardly noticed she woke up and was screaming till she felt a pair of arms around her and hold info her close to their body. Emily didn't know the body all that well but she took a guess of who it was since there was only one other person inside the palace. Emily felt herself shaking as well as crying, it took a while before Emily managed to stop crying and shaking. Emily pulled out of the hug as she looked over at Hades. "Sorry about that."

"Not the first time and I am sure it is not going to be the last time." There was no denying that fact, Hades got up before he spoke. "Emily, I hope in due time that the nightmares you have be having will end."

"Hopefully or become less." Hades merely nodded before leaving her room.

In the following few months Emily slowly started to get use to her duties as the underworld princess, soon enough she found herself back in the world above for the next six months while Persephone went down to the underworld. However Emily remained down in the underworld for a day to spend with Persephone, that day Emily was in her birth appearance. Unknown to Emily and Persephone at the time that it was a good thing for what will happen later that day in the throne room. It was halfway rough the day when Emily and Persephone heard shouting and they followed it, and they found themselves in the throne room with Demeter and Hades shouting at each other and it was Demeter that was yelling.

"SHE WAS KILLED SHORTLY AFTER YOU ADOPTED HER AND IT WAS ONLY WHEN I WAS VISITING CENTRAL PARK THAT I LEARNED OF WHAT HAPPEN. YOU LET IT HAPPEN, NOT ONLY IS HER HUSBAND DEAD AS WELL AS HER BROTHER BUT SHE WAS KILLED ON A SUICIDE MISSION BY HERSELF."

"DEMETER, I AM NOT THE GOD OF DEATH PEACEFUL OR OTHERWISE, I AM THE GOD OF THE DEAD AND UNDERWORLD. YES I COULD KILL PEOPLE OR CURSE PEOPLE WHO ARE MORTAL. I DONT CLAIM THEM FOR DEATH, THAT IS THANATOS' JOB."

"FIEN JOB HE IS DOING, KILLING OFF MY CHILDREN, THE LAST CHILD I HAD BEFORE I GAVE BIRTH TO THOSE TWO WAS IN ANCIENT ROME IN MY COUNTERPART . . ." As her mother yelled that she had waved her arms around and looked around the throne room to make her point. But when she saw Emily and Persephone standing there that her mother stopped, hades looked over at them as well. Emily and Persephone stood there both of them were unsure of what to do now, has their mother turned to Hades and spoke. "You knew she wasn't dead in the first place. Why didn't you tell me?" Hades seem to be unsure of how to answer that question, Emily was unsure of how to answer that question mainly because she assumed Hades would have told the other gods about her being alive since Persephone knew. Emily never gave much thought that Hades didn't tell the other gods or at least her mother about her. Than Demeter started to yell again.

"FIRST, YOU KIDNAP PERSEPHONE AND MARRIED HER. THAN YESRS LATER YOU ALLOWED THE HUSBAND OF EMILY TO DIE BY FALLING OFF A TRAIN THAN HER BROTHER CRASHED AND DIED. THAN YOU DEICDE TO TOP THAT AND FAKE HER DEATH MAKING ME INK I LOST TWO MY CHILDREN ONLY TO FIND ONE OF THEM ALIVE. NEXT THING YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME THET NEITHER STEVE AND BUCKY ARE NOT DEAD." Hades spoke up.

"Actually, Steve and Bucky didn't die from the fall and the crash."

"WHAT?" Emily and Persephone covered heir ears as their mother exploded, while Hades shrunk under their mother. After the yelling that Demeter stormed out of the throne room, Emily and Persephone uncovered their ears before looking at each other. As they looked at each other that slowly Emily and Persephone started to smile before they started to laugh. Hades glared at them but neither one paid any heed, when Emily and Persephone managed to stop laughing that Emily spoke up.

"Hades, can you ask my mother to come down here so that she could do that again."

"No!" Hades stomp out of the throne room as Emily and Persephone started to laugh again falling to the floor from all the laughing they were doing. Once they stopped that Emily and Persephone went to Emily's cabin to talk some more.

When the winter solstice came around that Emily found herself walking along with Hades and Persephone to the throne room. As they walked along the path that everyone looked up and watched them, the godlings, muses and everyone else that lived on Olympus smiled at least Emily and Persephone. Emily smiled slightly back at them, she put her hand son her arms as she walked. Hades and Persephone insist on Emily wearing her princess of the underworld dress when she came here. It was a black dress with no sleeves and a cape attached to the dress that was halfway down her back, there was a gold chain around the waist. Her skull necklace was around her neck, her two bracelets were up further to reveal the tattoo that she has. On her other wrist was a red poppy and on that hand were two wedding rings.

Unlike for the most part in the last few months that Emily was in her normal appearance. After her mother learned of what happen to her that it was made known quickly about to Emily and Steve about their supposed death. Emily was unsure if her mother brought up Bucky or not, though from the few times she spoke with her mother in the last few months that her mother thinks highly of Bucky. Zeus had request at least her first time attending the winter solstice as a champion of Hestia and daughter of Hades to be in her birth appearance. Thankfully Emily didn't run into Chiron or the campers, when Emily and the other two entered that the rest of the gods looked over at them, she felt like she was back at in Camp Jupiter in a sense on her first trip there. But there was differences, she felt a puny ant for all the gods were in their godly height as the campers refer to it. So the gods were about ten feet tall or so, not all of them were that size, Artemis and Hestia were among the exceptions. Persephone and Hades went to his winter throne of sorts, with Persephone sitting behind him, leaving Emily standing there with the gods looking at her. Than Zeus spoke.

"Emily Barnes, please come to the center." Emily walked forward till she was in the center of the room, she wasn't sure if she should now or not and she was about ready to kneel when Zeus spoke up. "You don't need to kneel." Emily looked up at Zeus, she had seen the statue in the Zeus cabin and she had seen Zeus a few times before but she never spoke to him before. She wasn't sure of what to say to Zeus, suddenly Zeus stood up and went down to human size and walked towards her. When he stood in front of her that he looked down at the tattoo she gained a few months again before he looked at and spoke once more. "It's rare to have a demigod that is aware of both demigods groups and camps. When Hades told me what he did that I wasn't happy about but he really didn't break the pact of not revealing the other group to you. For you put you through the same test that the Romans have and nor did he break the pact of not having any more children since you are not his by birth. But I will admit that I could see of why he wanted you there, as you learned that here a couple of legacies of Pluto in Camp Jupiter." For a few moments the gods changed a little but it was mostly their clothes so that their clothes were more roman but the clothes went back to being more Greek like.

"I am aware of this, Zeus, Hades told me about the legacies and his concern of how they are treated. But what is to you?"

"I am going to make it official, every solstice, summer and winter, I want you to give us a basic report of the Romans of their training and any new recruits and changes in leadership."

"I can do that, is there anything else?"

"Just this one thing." Zeus paused for a few moments before going on. "I am not going to deny that I am thrilled about demigods that are are children of my brother, but you are the only exceptions though mainly due to your relationship to my five children, Lauren, John, Luke, Richard and Thomas. I never see any six as close as you six were, the only ones that even came close is the relationship between Steve and Bucky. So you have my full permission to travel the sky and any child of the underworld is safe in the sky as long as they are on the same plane as you are."

"Thank you, Zeus." Zeus nodded before he walked back to his throne and regrew before sitting down. Zeus looked around at the other gods before he spoke.

"Is there anything else that the gods would like to add to what I did?" Zeus looked around and when no one else said anything that he looked over at Emily.

"Emily, join Hestia, for the meeting is going to start." Emily nodded before going to Hestia and sat down as Zeus started the meeting.


	3. A brother

For the next about twenty six years, Emily made sure that she did her best to do what she needed to do and it was hard at first. With the training, the nightmares, and duties, but as time went on that Emily slowly started to get use to using her powers and duties. Thankfully the nightmare slowly went away as the time went on, but Emily felt like an empty shell in many ways. The gods she was closest to know that fact and Emily knew that fact all too well, Hermes tried to help with pulling pranks of which helped in some ways. For Emily started pranking him back so as a result a prank war started between Emily, Hermes and the Hermes cabin. However at first it was just Hermes and Emily. But it was clear after a few years that Hermes brought his children, both Roman and Greek, in on the prank war as well of which Emily didn't mind. For it made her trips to both camps even more worst while when she brought a new demigod to Camp Halfblood or when she watches over the Romans for the changes like Zeus ask for.

Though Emily doesn't usually bring the changes up in meetings, she would only bring up when the gods approach her and ask her about it but only on one of the solstice that they do that and not every god approach her about it. The only time she does when there was a new praetor or a new centurion or augur, well Apollo would know about the augur for sure or as far as Emily knows. For she doesn't know how the augur was picked, since the augur was the roman version of the oracle that she assumes that Apollo has some sort of role to play concerning when there was a new need of an augur. During the next few years that Emily learned about when and how the pact of the big three not having any more children as well as learning about the curse of the oracle from Hades. Emily was not thrilled and after yelling at Hades about that that Hades told her that she was her mother's daughter all right expect there was a slightly less worry of Emily killing him than Demeter.

After learning about her two half siblings that Emily went to check on them, thankfully due to her immortals status that she wasn't affected by the casino. It didn't take long for Emily to find them, she wanted the two of them out of the casino but she promise Hades that she wouldn't remove them unless he felt like the two should leave the casino. She knows why the tow ended up there, she knew Zeus was the reason behind it, after hearing about what Zeus did to the two demigods that she told Zeus off as well making him shrink from her. Hera was present when Emily did that and Hera found it amusing that Zeus was told off by a demigod. Emily did told Zeus that he was close of leaving the list of people she trusted and respect, at he only reason he still remain on the list because of the permission he gave her to fly though the air as well as five of his children were her adopted siblings while she was at camp.

After a few years of those events that Emily more or less started praying to Demeter asking her to give her a half sibling. The chances of Hades giving her one was unlikely, despite the fact of how close she got to some of the gods, even Persephone the only half sibling she has at the moment, that none of them could replace the missing places to Steve and Lauren. With Steve and Bucky who knows where and Lauren disappearing not too long ago that Emily felt like an empty shell. Sure she could task to Persephone about Hades and their mother as well as doing hints together as sisters, but there things she couldn't task to Persephone about or she was not sure how to talk to Persephone about. That was mainly because Emily was still part mortal while Persephone wasn't, because of that there things that Persephone couldn't relate to. Emily never got an answer nor did her mother even talk to her about having a half siblings, but hey both were aware about and it seems that they were in agreement that they were not sure how to bring that subject up with each other.

When December 31 of 1972 rolled around that Emily remained at her cabin for the day, as soon as night fell that there was a knock on the door. Emily got up slightly puzzled, most of the gods know where she lived both inside had out of the u dee world. But it was rare for them to come down here to talk to her, Emily went to the door and opened it. It was Hestia, unlike at Camp Halfblood or at the meetings or even at other times that Hestia visited that Hestia didn't appear as an eight year with mousy brown hair with warm red eyes. Instead she appeared as she use from the ancient Greek time or from what she was told by Hestia and the other gods. Her eyes were warm and brown, her black hair, or what Emily could see of her hair, framed her face in ringlets. She was wearing a plain modest dress and there was no trace of makeup like Hestia needs it, and her hair was tucked under a Lionel shawl. There was a honest smile on her face, Hestia was beautiful in her own right and there was a sweetness coming from her, the kind of sweetness the tone would expect from a mother. Of course the delicious scent of wood smoke and toasted marshmallows was there.

"Hestia, I was not expecting you."

"I know, can I come in?" Emily step aside to allow Hestia inside, as soon as Hestia was inside and the door was closed that Hestia turned to her with a serious expression on her face. "There is something we need to talk about."

"What about?" Emily sat in an arm chair as Hestia sat down on the couch.

"Have you heard about time travel?"

"I heard it brought up from time to time in the mortal world. Why do you ask?"

"There were a few times when there was a time jump and two time lines were created from of where there was someone at went back in time and changed events slightly."

"All right, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Apollo came to talk to me earlier today and told me about what he saw, he saw two futures and the two futures start tomorrow. However the one future must takes place before the other comes, Apollo couldn't see much of the second future or the first one, but he saw enough to know in the second future that you have a part to play."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hestia looked down before she spoke.

"Because there was something else he saw or what he told me, that no matter of the two timeline that after a couple more wars that you will end up with the same fate. That you disappear in a flash of light not to been again for a while, he didn't say how long for sure. However he told me that there is a way you could come back sooner than he saw in one timeline. That I give you a blessing that you will remember both timeliness when you wake up, after the second future is set in motion and the two that make the change go bake to the time they left and that you will know it is time to come back."

"What will happen when I come back?"

"I don't know, I asked him that, he told me that when the time comes that you have the answers to the questions you are asking yourself. I am not sure if I understand but if Apollo is right, I want to make sure you come back as soon as you can." Emily tilted her head.

"Let me guess because you will miss me."

"That is a reason, a very good one at that. But that is not all, for Apollo made it quite clear in both timelines you will find Lauren, Steve and Bucky, and be wi them again before you disappear. I know what these last few years have been like for you and I want to make sure you kept your family and return to them as soon as you can. So if you let me." Emily nodded before she knelt in front of Hestia and allowed her to do the blessing, after the blessing was given that Hestia said farewell and good luck, before leaving. After the next day came and went that Emily was a little annoyed for in a way she hoped that the one future would just happen instead of doing on future before the other future would be set into motion.

For the following year and half that Emily kept up doing what she has been doing for about twenty eight years now. Doing her underworld duties, protecting snd help train the demigods, lead the demigods to the wolf house, Camp Halfblood or the hunters. Emily only lead the girls to the hunters and if they suffered abused from males and didn't trust any males. Emily was at least glad that she wasn't a male so it made it easier for her to get them to the hunters. Thankfully she did managed to open the hunter's eyes a bit to see that some males could be trust or show some of them respect. So that at least the hunters showed some respect Chiron for training bad helping the female demigods at the very least of which was better than they had been before in camp. Unknown to Emily when she prayed to her mother on the evening of July seventh of having a half sibling that her prays were going to be answers the next day.

Phil's pov, July 8th

Phil ran with his father right behind him as he ran, when Phil came back from the baseball game that day that Phil told his father of what happen at school with what seem like a monster trying to kill him. But a stone lion attacked the monster giving Phil time to get out, when Phil told his father that, that his father panicked and told him to come with him. When they got into the car that his father told him everything about his mother and that he was a demigod, a son of Demeter. His father said this as they drove out of town into the country, Phil wasn't sure what to think about what his father was telling him. His Faye real so told him that he was going to take Phil to his older sister that was adopted by Hades, however his sister considers herself as a daughter of both gods. However as his father told him about this that his father suddenly stepped on the break of the car, in front of the car was the monster from earlier, it has a head of a human, a tail with spikes, and it's was that of a lion. Suddenly his father started going backwards with the car just than the lion man roared and charged.

"Get out." Phil managed to unbuckle his seat belt and the two of them get out of the car as the lion man smacked right where Phil was. Phil stumbled back and tripped over a root, the lion man turned Phil and crowded before he started to leap. Before he could get too far that his father jumped into the back of the lion man, the lion man roared and hit his father with the spiked tail and throw his father into a tree before his father fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"DAD!" The lion man charged at Phil, Phil tried to back away and get up before Phil could move to far that he heard something behind him before something leaped over him. Whatever it was at it moved fast enough that it was blurred as it hit the lion man the first time, the lion man fell back and crashed into the car. As the lion man struggled to stand back up that Phil looked to where he last saw where the blur was before it hit the lion man.

To his surprise it was a woman that was a good twelve years older than he was, she has black curly hair that was pulled back with something leather. She was wearing an old 1940s brown leather jacket, armed shirt, black pants and running shoes. There was an air about her, like she was born and trained to fight this kind of monster, like she was born a warrior, a defender. The lion man roared as it charged at the woman and the woman took off the necklace and swished it, to his surprise the necklace become a sword. Phil looked away from the woman and the lion man to look at his father as the woman started to fight off the monster, he got up and ran over to his father had turned his father to the side so he could look at his father. His father was barely breathing, he opened his eyes and looked up at Phil before he reached out and touched his cheek.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but you need to get healed."

"Phil ... "

"You will be all right." Phil didn't what to lose his dad, they been through much already, since he has friends but one thing Phil and his father did was restore the one red car in the garage and that was their time. Phil didn't want to lose his father since his father was the only parent he ever knew.

"Phil, you know I won't make it, not with what happen."

"Please dad." There was a voice behind Phil making Phil jump and turn.

"He is right,meh doesn't have much time left." Phil looked up at the woman stands there looking at the two of them. "His life aura is fading and fast." Phil looked to his father.

"No, you can't leave me, not in the middle of the forest. You also told me that you were taking me to my half sister's."

"I did." His father looked up at the woman behind them. "What is your name?" The woman looked at his father carefully before she spoke.

"Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades. Why?"

"You're Rachel?" The woman looked surprised when his father said that.

"Yes, do you know me?"

"Your mother told me about you and told me that you are her child by birth but were adopted by Hades much later in life. She brought up that you think of yourself as both of their daughters as well as the gods but the demigods only know you as a daughter of Hades." Phil looked at Rachel, she seem a bit worried.

"What else did she tell you about me?"

"Everything but she asked me to only tell Phil that you are her daughter by birth and a daughter of Hades by adoption." The woman looked at Phil and she knelt down besides the two of them.

"He is a demigod isn't he?"

"He is, he is a son of Demeter." Rachel's eyes widen when his father said that, his father went on. "His scent was starting to get stronger in the last month, when he almost got killed earlier today that I know I had to find you and get him to you. Please take him in, he doesn't have anyone else to go to now. You are his only family left." His father looked back at Phil. "Behave Phil, learn what she teaches you to make sure enough you can defend yourself against the monsters. I love you." Phil wanted to say something but couldn't, for his father closed his eyes and his head slumped forward.

"Dad? Dad! No!" But his father took his last breath as Phil yelled no, Phil hugged his father tightly as he cried. He hardly noticed when Rachel pulled him from his father's body, Phil heard Rachel told someone to take the body away and give his father a burial shroud. Phil kept crying till he fell asleep.

Emily's pov

As soon as Phil managed to fell asleep that she looked at the boy, he was no more than ten years of age. Such a young age to lose a parent, however she lost her father much sooner than ten, so she could understand of how he was feeling right now. His hair was brown as well as being slightly tanned, his eyes were the same color as her own eyes that was when she was in her birth appearance. While he cried that she told Alecto to take his father down and give him a burial shroud of which she did at once. As soon as Phil was fast asleep that she stood up carefully and allowed the shadows to engulf the two of them. When the shadows left that was standing in front of her cabin, Emily went over to the door and opened.

Once inside that Emily put Phil on the couch before taking a step back, Hestia did inform her of the manticore attack a demigod and their parent. But what she didn't expect was the said demigod was her half brother, as she looked at him that she heard running. Emily looked just as her mother stopped at the doorway and notice Phil and Emily there, in one hand of her mother was a backpack that was blue and in the middle of backpack was a picture of Emily and Steve in their Captain America and Lieutenant USA uniforms. Her mother looked relief seeing Phil on the couch, if her mother was a mortal that Emily was sure that she would be out of breath from how her mother looked at the moment.

"For a moment, I though Phil was killed." Emily walked over to her mother and took the backpack from her mother before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had another child?" Her mother sighed.

"I thought of telling you but I wasn't sure of how to tell you that."

"You told his father about me but to have his father only tell him that I was your daughter by birth and adopted by Hades. Why?" Her mother smiled slightly.

"Well, the part of informing your brother about having an older sister wasn't mention till Phil ask if he could have any siblings to his father. I told his father about you when I brought Phil to him, for I know you wanted a half sibling and I knew in due time Phil would learn of heritage. Who else would be able to teach him of how to use his demigod abilities other than you? I have no other demigod expect your twin brother but we have no idea of where he is." Emily looked back at Phil.

"But I am not sure if I should keep him here, not only that but I can't bring him to the underworld."

"Actually you can." Emily looked back at her mother when she said that. "Shortly after Phil was born that I told Hades about him, we both agreed that he needs to be trained of how to use his abilities and you are the only one that do that. As long as you and Phil are fine with it, that Phil will go back and forth between this cabin and the underworld till he trained enough. He would still be welcomed in the underworld though." Emily looked down at the backpack in her hands.

"Is this everything he has?"

"No, some of it is still back at his house, you need to bring all that stuff from that house to here." Emily looked up at her mother.

"I assume Lieutenant USA and Captain America are his heroes."

"They are. He is most likely the biggest fan of them. I will watch him for now and make up the second bedroom for him, while you get everything of his and the red Corvette from his house." Emily headed towards the door as her mother spoke, but when her mother brother up a red Corvette that Emily stopped and turned to face her.

"A red Corvette." While her mother spoke that she went over to where Phil was, her mother turned ways from Phil to look at Phil.

"Yes, it was a car his father was working on and he had Phil help for bonding time. Phil did some Inge with his old friends like baseball. His father wanted to spend time with him and I am pretty sure that they recently finished working on the Corvette. I have a feeling Phil will ask about the car at some point, so it would be better if you managed to bring it here."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Shadow travel."

"Where will it go?"

"I ok put a shed or garage of sorts so that the car won't be effected by the weather or at least the weather around the clearing and such." Emily stared at her mother for a few moments.

"Where does he live anyway."

"Up till Phil was five, they lived in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. Five years ago they moved to Rhinebeck. They are near the new development." Emily nodded before running into the shadows, Emily reappeared near the new development. Emily asked a few people of which way was the Coulson house explaining that she was the half sister to Phil Coulson when they asked her why she wanted to know. It didn't take long to find the house, she asked a neighbor for a key to get in after finding it locked. When she went inside that she quickly found Phil's room, as soon as she went inside the room the she froze. The walls were red on top and white on the bottom while the carpet was blue, there were various pictures, drawings and posters of Captain America and Lieutenant USA. There was also comics in one corner from what she could see. Emily entered the room and started packing some more things for Phil, among the things he had was a vintage trading cards of both Lieutenant USA and Captain America. When Emily was sure that she had everything that Phil wanted or needed that she went to the garage to pull out with the car before dawn shadow traveling everything to her cabin.


	4. It's winter

**AN: I know that this under Harry Potter and Percy Jackson for the crossover. That is because a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. Actually it's more of a Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Avengers crossover. My children stories focus more on Captain America/Avengers and Percy Jackson with some minor Harry Potter characters and xmen characters. However this story focus more Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, the other avengers like Thor, Ironman, and xmen. There like a chapter or two that would cover or mention of what happen in the children stories. Though it really depends on what will happen in the shadow witch and how much happen in the other children stories will depend on how long those certain chapters are.**

**There is still about twenty five years or so when Arabella comes around, up till than that the story would be more Percy Jackson and Captain America. For Emily is 51 right now and she would be about 76 or 75 when Arabella comes around for Steve won't be brought out of the ice till a couple of months before Emily and Steve would be 90 and Arabella is fourteen when that happens. There would be a few more chapters before Arabella will enter the story. **

**Also Melinda May will show up in this chapter, she will be a demigod as well. So you know at the moment the fifth cohort is not what is in the book right now for this is still in the 1970s. The fifth cohort losing it's honor doesn't happen till the 1980s, so it is considered one of the higher cohorts at the moment. I am only mentioning this because New Rome will appear and the cohorts will be talked about.**

As soon as Emily shadow travel back with the car and other things that she went into her cabin, Phil was still fast asleep. After talking for a few more minutes that her mother left the cabin while Emily went to check on the second bedroom. It seems rather bare next to Emily's room, for there was a bed, a closet, a desk, a couple of dressers and a couple of book shelves. Emily left the room before going over the built garage, Emily went over to the car before using shadow travel on the boxes and bags to make them appear in Phil's bedroom. The shadows engulf the items and the items disappeared, Emily signed before walking back into the cabin. As soon as she entered the cabin that Phil started to stir, Emily walked over to him as Phil opened his eyes and sat up. As Phil sat up that Emily sat in the armchair next to the couch and watched as Phil looked around before he looked at her.

"Than what I thought was dream really happened."

"I afraid so." Phil lowered his head and was close of crying again, Emily went over to him and sat down next to Phil. "Phil, I understand how you feel. I lost my own father at a young age. Though it was due to an illness as oppose to a monster." Phil looked up at her.

"How old were you when your father died?"

"It was a week after I turned six." Phil looked shocked. "Don't worry, I had a friend of whose mother took me in." Phil looked relieved when she said that.

"Do demigods live like you do?"

"No, all of them would live like you till they learn of their demigod heritage. After that, that he usually join camp, they either become summer campers or year around campers. However you would be an odd one out since you would be the only child of Demeter in camp for I don't live there, I live here part time and the rest of the time in the underworld."

"What will happen to me?"

"If you don't mind, you live with me and I train you with your abilities over the plants as well as with the sword."

"Do I get to have my own sword than?"

"Yes, but you don't have one yet. You will soon though. But first let's go to the newly built garage before setting up your bedroom." Once in the garage that Phil was a happy camper, he went running worsen the car once before he sat down in the driver seat and pretended to drive it. Emily joined in with the fun, after a few minutes the they went back inside and started to set up Phil's room of which took a few days to do. Since there was some things he needed from his old house as well as being able to talk to his friends and explain of what sort of happened. Emily told Phil to say that his father got news of Phil having a sibling and they went to find the siblings but there was a car accident. While Phil got out with a couple of cuts and bruises that his father was killed, honestly the car they used looked like it was in an accident. After a week that Phil was pleased with his room, it was during that week that their mother gave him an antique watch, antique to Emily and Phil. That watch could change into a sword, so Emily started training Phil with the sword and his abilities for the next couple of weeks. At the end of those two weeks that Emily took Phil over to Camp Halfblood to have him meet others of his kind or part of the reason. As soon as she lead him to the Demeter cabin that he spoke.

"Rachel, isn't that the Demeter cabin?"

"It is." Phil looked at the cabin before looking at her.

"I like our cabin better."

"I know, but I need you to stay here for a couple of days. When I come back that we will go to the underworld for the rest of the summer before going back to our cabin for fall and winter."

"But why?" Emily signed and knelt down in front of Phil to be at his eye level, she needed to check on Camp Jupiter but Phil wasn't aware about a camp Jupiter and she made an oath not to tell anyone. As well as only to confirm the other camp if someone was able to figure out about the other camp, besides she wasn't going to take Phil there. For Camp Jupiter was too dangerous, when she first entered Camp Jupiter that it was dangerous for her. But she got used to it and learned the legion training quickly enough, even though the first few visits that the Romans treated her like a royal princess. That was really annoying, even if it was true that she was the underworld princess.

"There is something I need to do, by myself. I can't bring you with me, when I go there that I will bring you here. But I will come back in a few days, a week at most. All right." Phil nodded. Emily stood back up and went up the hill, on the other side of the hill that Emily ran into the shadows and reappeared on the side of the tunnel of where she could see New Rome. Emily looked at New Rome, she could never get over of how beautiful New Rome was, there times she wished that Camp Halfblood did his. But than again, building a city in Camp Halfblood might take away from it instead of adding something. Than again that was what Emily figures but that is something that she may never know any time if ever. Emily walked down to the Legion area of Camp Jupiter, as Emily reached the bridge that she force at what she was seeing. Beyond the bridge, it was the normal, Romans walking and wearing their armor and have their swords at their sides and everything. But it was the one demigod, or she assumes that the girl was a demigod, that was sitting on the ledge of bridge was what was unusual to see. The girl was the same age as Phil or Emily assuming she was for she looked close to Phil's own age. She looked like she could be Chinese, Emily walked over to the girl as she walked over that the girl looked up. When Emily reached the girl that she spoke.

"You're Rachel Blackthrone, the daughter Pluto, ambassador of Pluto?"

"I am, I come here form time to time to check up on the Legion and New Rome or if there is a meeting I need to go to. Who are you?"

"Melinda May." Melinda looked away from Emily.

"Who is your godly parent and which cohort are you part of?"

"My godly parent hasn't claimed me yet and it has been a month and half. I am part of the fourth Cohort." Emily sighed, she knows that with some demigods take a longer to get claim and the fourth cohort was the lowest cohort at the moment. While the third cohort can be just as low but it seems like the fourth was in the lost spot for now, that was mainly because they tried not to have the best fighters since most of the best fighters managed to join Fifth cohort, first cohort or the second cohort. The average fighters join the third cohort, some of the average fighters joined the fourth cohorts, Emily was sure at some point at will change one more and that one of the other cohorts will become the worst cohorts.

"Melinda, it takes a while before your godly parent claims you. They will claim you before you get your tattoo and the fourth cohort is not the worst cohort. It has been know that at times the third cohort will be on the same level as the fourth cohort." Melinda looked up at Emily with a hopeful look.

"So there is nothing wrong with being in the cohort I am in."

"No. Sometimes a cohort will need some help to get their honor back up." Emily looked around before looking back at Melinda. "Just wondering is war games on tonight?"

"They are. Why?"

"While, sometimes a demigod will be claimed at war games, maybe if I help you train for most of the day to get ready for tonight that your godly parent might claim you tonight." Melinda smiled and got down form the ledge, they both went towards the training area to train Melinda.

When that night came that Emily was up in the observation tower, the first and second cohorts were defending while the other three cohorts were attacking. Emily watched Melinda during the war games, throughout the day she helped trained Melinda and watched Melinda as she fought. It seems like Melinda was able to learn quickly of fighting skills and she seem to know how to use weapons when she touch them. Those were the common traits of Children of Mars or Area if the demigod was Greek, so Emily was guessing she was a daughter of Mars or maybe Bellona. As it happens at Melinda managed to get onto the wall first and helped get the flag, as soon as the flags left the fort that a fire appeared in the middle of the war games and Mars stepped out. Emily remained in the tower watching, she could hear Mars' booming voice but she couldn't hear the words properly. But as he tossed a gun at Melinda and it shrank into a sword that Emily knew that Melinda was claimed by Mars. Than Mars disappeared, Emily went down to the ground and just as she left the tower that Melinda came over and hugged Emily. Emily smiled lightly and swung Melinda around once before putting Melinda done and let Melinda join her cohort with a smiling face.

The next few days were boring for the most part, since for the most part she spoke with the leaders or she was in the senate meetings. Though, Emily managed to spend some more time with Melinda as well as some of the other demigods she hadn't meet quite yet. Most of them were between the ages of ten to twelve, that wasn't a big surprise to Emily since that was when most demigods manage to find the wolf house and sent here by Lupa. By the time that Emily left Camp Jupiter that it was much happier Melinda May that had a couple of friends that said goodbye to her than the Melinda May that she meet at the bridge. When Emily got to Camp Halfblood that she quickly found Phil and they went to the underworld together, the first thing she did was to take him to his room that he has while he was in the underworld.

Hades's POV

When Demeter came down here during the winter ten years ago that Hades thought there was going to be another fight about either Emily or Persephone. With Persephone, it was the normal things that a mother in law does to her son in law, even though they were also brother and sister. But with Emily, it was more like Demeter telling him off for not telling her about Emily, Steve and Bucky. When they were not fighting about Persephone or Emily that hey we're fighting about other things that siblings would fight about. So when Demeter entered the Harlem room that day that Hades expected the usual fights but he was surprised that it turned out not to be any kind of fight. He could remember that day clearly.

_Hades groaned when Demeter entered the throne room, Persephone was out in the garden at the moment, she he was at least glad that no one was watching this fight. Hades was about ready to ask what Demeter wanted when Demeter spoke up._

_"Hades, I need to talk to you about something serious." Hades looked at Demeter, unlike before, Demeter looked worried as well as very serious, but unlike when she was took to him before that there was no anger present._

_"What's wrong, Demeter?"_

_"First off, you are aware of the fact that Emily has been praying for a new sibling."_

_"Yes, I am aware of it but she has been praying to you about it, I did tell her that she could task to you about it. But I think the problem is that she is not sure of how to talk to you about it, can't say I blame her, talking to your mother about having a sibling is just a weird thought. But you can use other words other than weird."_

_"Actually, I did give birth to a pair of twins in July." Hades was close,of sliding off his throne when Demeter said that._

_"What? Does Emily know?"_

_"No, but that is part of the reason I came down here now instead of July. First off, so there a baby girl down here by the name of Gwen Coulson?" Hades shook his head when Demeter ask that question, he would have remembered hearing that name for it was an odd enough name that it would be hard to forget. "Well that is good news."_

_"Why did you ask me that question anyway?"_

_"You see, when I gave birth to the twins that the plan was original going. Be this, I would those Phil to Emily snd let Emily raised him and live with her both in the chain and down here. That his twin sister would grow up with her father till she was the and than join Emily and Phil. That was what Robert, the father, and I agreed on when I told him about Emily. For Emily is the only one that has the abilities that Phil and Gwen have. However that night after I left that some people, came to attack Robert and took Gwen, it wasn't till the next morning when I was about ready to tell Emily when I learned of what happened. Robert told me of what he could remember and that the people came from some sort of underground government or gang or something. Robert was knocked out but they took Gwen, up till know we had no idea if they killed Gwen or not. That is why I asked. I also came down here to ask you that if you can allow Phil come down here when Emily starts training him when he reaches ten." Hades bit his lip, he let the information sink for a few moments before he spoke._

_"All right, I will let him come down here when he reaches ten. I will keep a look out for Gwen if she should come down here, I mostly doing this for Emily's sake though. She had suffer plenty and is slowly recovering from it and hopefully having a brother and training him will help her recover more."_

_"Thank you, Hades." Without saying anything else that Demeter walked out of the throne room._

Hades was standing at the steps that lead to the courtyard of where Emily and Phil were playing at the. Moment, it was rather amusing to watch them more because they were pretend to be a couple of people and because of who that he were pretending to be. For Phil pretending to Captain America while Emily was pretending to be Lieutenant USA or herself, of which was why Hades found it rather amusing. It was the last day for Emily and Phil to be in the underworld while it was Persephone's first day in the underworld. Earlier Phil meet Persephone was glad to have anger half sister, it was clear that Phil was aware of the fact that Emily was adopted but Hades by was born as a daughter of Demeter but that was all Phil knew. Watching Emily play with her younger brother remembered of the times he watched Emily as a four, five and six year old playing with her twin brother and her future husband. For he could see the similar light in her eyes from playing with Phil as when she played with Steve and Bucky when she was younger. Though the pain, sadness and slightly loneliness was still present in her eyes but the emotions were dulled. As Hades stood there watching that he could hear someone walking over to where he was and the footsteps stopped right besides him.

"One of the last time I saw her being this happy was the couple nights before Bucky fell off the train when she was in the bar with the Howling Commandos and playing the game that they call truth or dare." Hades looked over at Persephone when she said that before looking back at Emily laughing and smiling as she played with Phil. That night both Hades and Persephone were there, Persephone wanted a look at her younger demigod siblings since she hadn't any siblings on her mother's side for so long.

"True, hopefully Phil can start her healing process soon. Just like Emily talking to her birth father from time to time helped her. If there was another kid around that I am sure that the underworld would become brighter, even more than when you came and eventually Emily coming down here." Hades looked over at Persephone as she smiled when he said that, she took his hand making Hades smile and looking back at Emily and Phil.


	5. The unknown sibling and bonding

Emily was glad to have a half brother after wanting to have at least one half sibling all this time, but as she spend more time with Phil since the monster attack of when she found him that she noticed something. Actually if it wasn't for the fact she was champion of Hestia that she would never had noticed it, but as she got to notice Phil that she noticed something was not quite right. Being the champion of Hestia she could tell if they have brothers and sisters that were either half or full that was if the said siblings meet. The odd thing was that Phil made it very clear he was an only child growing up till his father told him about Emily. But the sibling connection that Emily felt coming from Phil said otherwise for she could sense that Phil had a sister and they briefly meet for a time. At least long enough that Emily could sense it and that they were full siblings, when the night before the winter solstice came around and Phil fell asleep that Emily ran into the shadows and reappeared in front of her mother's palace. Emily went into the palace and to no big surprise that her mother was in the main room growing some plants in the room.

"Mom." Her mother turned to face her.

"Emily, I didn't expect you, I thought you would be watching over Phil."

"He is asleep, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Emily breathed.

"Where is Phil's full sister?" When Emily died that, that her mother looked like she was close of choking and was panicking. Her mother walked back and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Emily walked over to her mother as she spoke. "So I am correct in assuming he has a full sister. But where is she? Why was not with her father and Phil?"

"Emily, she was with her father."

"Than where is she? Why does Phil think that I am his only sibling? Why didn't you tell me about her as well when I learned about Phil?" Her mother looked up at her.

"Before I answer your questions, I want to know how you figure this out?"

"You know how, mom. I am the champion of Hestia, I can sense family connection as they meet, even if it is faint. I can sense he had a full sister for he meet her for a short amount of time. But it has been some time since he last saw her for the connection is very weak and I could barely sense it and if I meet him in another five years that I may never even noticed it." Her mother sighed.

"I should have figured that out. Well it will take a while to explain but there are gaps for neither myself or Phil's father were not sure of what full happened that night. As you know all demigods are normal raised by their mortal parents unless if there is a reason beyond why they are not. For starters, Phil's full sister is his twin sister, Gwen." Emily walked backwards into a chair in shock when her mother said. "Yes, the third and four children I gave birth since having you and your brother is another set of twins consist of a female and a male. When I gave birth to them that I was worried for it was unexpected, not only that but I could sense that they could become powerful if given the chance. Though maybe not as powerful as you are though, however you are powerful because you a children of two gods, both are among the oldest gods. Though I knew you are powerful without adding Hades and Hestia's blessings since I watched you your whole life. After watching what happen with you and your brother, I was worried they might suffer the same fate or something similar. I didn't want a repeat of that, so I spoke with their father explaining to him that he will raise one child while I would let you raise the other one. That when the child he raises reaching ten that he would sent the child to you to be train and meet their twin."

"But, I only recently learned about Phil. How could I not know this sooner?"

"I am getting there. What I am going to tell you is going to answers your questions to a degree. I left Phil's sister with his father and the next day I was going to hand Phil over to you. But that night a group of men enter Phil's house and knocked out his feet as he tried to fight them and took my daughter. I learned what happen a few hours latter when Apollo woke me up and told me what happen. I went to Phil's father and we decided not to tell anyone of this and I made sure Apollo didn't say anything to anyone. I do not where she is or even if she is alive. I askied Hades about it but he didn't confirm or deny if she was dead but he said he will keep a look out for her. " Her mother lowered her head. "It was just easier with letting Phil think that he was an only child. It was easier on his father and me, for he lost one child already and he didn't want to lose another. I lost two, though I know one is not dead. I wasn't sure if I should tell you about Gwen after that night happen." Her mother looked up. "Ten years ago to me is what is now for you. For I am sure that you are not sure if you should tell Phil of who you are really."

"That's true." Emily got up and went to the door, just as she reached it that her mother spoke.

"Emily." Emily turned to face her mother. "I know I gave you a lot to think about right now. I am sure you would want to go looking for her when you get the chance, I would like to see her found. Honestly, there is nothing to go on with Gwen, it was like she just vanished. Not only that but something is keeping her out of the sights of the gods, not even Apollo can see her and he can see everything. It is like with your brother and husband but unlike with your brother and husband there is no hope in finding her."

"What about that connection?" Her mother shifted in her chair.

"I wish I could tell you that you can use it but you should yourself it is weak but if they were able to bond properly that you would be able to use that means. But it would not work, I know you have been using it to help you with Bucky and Steve, but those lead you to the last two places you seen them, at the HYDRA base and the one mountain side where Bucky fell. The only clues you were able to find after that was that Bucky was taken from where he fell and Steve crashed in the water at the very least." Her mother paused for a moment before going on. "Besides, the way you use that to find people is easier to use if you know and meet the person or at least been shown a picture of them." Emily nodded when her mother said that before leaving the palace.

The next few days seem to go really fast for Emily, when December 25th rolled around that she was still fast asleep when Phil entered her room. She was woken up by something rocking, when she felt like she was being rocked that she went to grasp her sword and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes that Emily didn't grasp her sword for kneeling on the bed next to her was Phil in his nightclothes, a SSR shirt and a pair of night pants. Emily failed, on purpose, to mention that what Phil was wearing belonged to her twin brother to sleep at night. So Phil's nightclothes looked rather big on Phil for Steve was rather big after the transformation. Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked at what time it was, it was eight in the morning. Emily looked over at Phil before she spoke.

"Are you aware of what time it is?"

"Yes, but it is Christmas." Emily was about ready to ask of why he woke her up earlier but stopped when Phil said it was Christmas. Emily forget about Christmas, well sort of, up till the first Christmas that she spent as an immortal that Emily celebrated Christmas even with the other demigods or at least Lauren, John, Richard, Luke, and Thomas. It was more for the fun of it and more bonding time for them than it was for main reasons of why mortals would celebrate Christmas. For, her first Christmas she spent as an immortal up till now that Emily would at least usually decorate the cabin with Christmas things more in the memory of her time with her friends from camp as well as the five that she considered as siblings that are who knows where. This year she forget to do that since she was focus on Phil, however she remembered earlier to get Phil some presents though, a couple of his birthday but the others Emily wasn't sure when to give it to them.

"I forget about that."

"How can you forget about Christmas?"

"I don't usually, since I become immortal I would usually decorate the cabin. But when I learned about you that I forget about it, but don't worry, I did get presents for you but some of them I wasn't sure when to give to you but today would be a good day for it."

"Yay!" Phil jumped off the bed and went into the living room, not even bothering to ask where his presents were. Emily got off her bed and went the closet and pulled out the presents she had been unsure when to give to Phil. There was a couple of of Captain America comic books as well as Lieutenant America comic books as well as a comic book that starred both Captain America and Lieutenant America. Since what seems to be the death of Captain America and Lieutenant America that the comic books that did the comics about her adventures with Steve in the war decided to give them their own separate comics stories as well as one together. She also had got all of the vintage trading cards of both Captain America and Lieutenant USA, a kid version of the Captain America shield and a Captain America bear. In the last few months that it was clear to Emily that Phil was the biggest Captain America and Lieutenant USA fan ever on the face of the planet.

Even though Emily had wrapped all of the presents were wrapped that she knew which was which, after taking the wrapped Captain America presents that she closed the closet leaving the presents that she planned on giving to him in the next few months or for his birthday in here. When Emily entered the living room that Phil was jumping up and down the couch, he stopped when she entered the room. Emily walked over to him and put the presents besides him and he started unwrapping them as Emily went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Every time she heard Phil squealed that Emily knew that he was happy of what he got and she chuckled. She barely finished butter the fourth piece of toast when Phil spoke up.

"Rachel, aren't you going to open your present?" Emily looked over at Phil of who gave her a questioning look.

"Phil, our mother never gave me a Christmas present. The gods don't really celebrate this holiday for this is a holiday for Christians and I will admit that I was raised with celebrating it. The only time I ever got presents was from my twin brother, husband, my best friend and her four brothers."

"I knew it." Emily raised one of her eyebrows.

"Knew what?" Phil grasp the edge of the back of the couch.

"That you were married, I saw the rings but I wasn't sure if I should ask. Where is your husband?" Phil looked around as Emily cursed herself for bringing up the fact she was married and wearing her rigs out of habit. Emily put the toast on the plate and went over to Phil.

"Phil, my husband is not here." Phil looked up at her.

"He is dead, isn't he?"

"No." Phil looked shocked when Emily said that. "He is lost or missing which ever one you prefer. I am not sure where he is, I have been trying to figure that out with the help of the gods. But there is no real trace of what happen to him. The only thing we know for sure is that he still on earth. The gods guessed that someone has hidden him for some reason."

"What about the others, you best friend her brothers and your brother?"

"Disappeared, like my husband they can't be found either." Emily paused for a few moments. "Phil, I will let in on something." She sat down besides Phil. "As you know I was adopted by hades but born as a daughter of Demeter. Before I was adopted that I thought my brother and husband were dead but after I was adopted I learned they were not. I tried and basically failed of finding them, despite being a demigod and that there is a camp for people like us, I felt very much alone. As a result, I prayed to our mother asking for a sibling so I wouldn't feel so alone."

"Is that why I am here?"

"I know it is part of it, but I know our mother wanted another child as well. So she wanted you just as much as I wanted another sibling. It was just that after I lost my brother that I felt like I couldn't task to some of the gods like I could with him, even to Persephone. For there are things that as a demigod that I know and understand that the gods could never know and understand."

"Like Christmas?"

"Yes, like Christmas." Emily stood up and was about ready to go to the kitchen when Phil spoke up.

"Emily?" Emily turned to look at him, Phil got off the couch and hugged her before he spoke again. "If you let me, I can help you find your brother." Emily hugged Phil back and looked down at him, there times like now that Phil strongly reminded Emily of Steve.

"Someday, you can but not now. Only when you are older that you can." Phil looked up at her and smiled, emily looked down at Phil. She was tempted of telling him the truth but she wasn't sure if she should, she wasn't sure of what kind of reaction she will get from him. She knows he looks up to Captain America and Lieutenant USA and she could see one reaction of where he would see it as betrayal.

"But are you going to open my present?"

"You got a present for me? How? You were with me the whole time since I found you and your father."

"Well, during the solstice that I had asked Hephaestus for some help." Phil nodded to the fire place, Emily looked to see a present leaning against it. It was wrapped in brown paper, it was jut big enough that Emily knew that Phil would had some trouble of putting it there at least by himself. Emily looked over the shape of the present of which was a box shape, Emily walked over to to box before she took off the brown paper to reveal a wooden box like one would expect armor, gun or glass to be in. On the box it has the words Hephaestus forge on it, Emily went looking to see of how to open it of which didn't take long. For there was an open side, Emily reached into the open side to pull the present out, the moment Emily touched it that she froze. She could feel metal under her fingers and it was smooth, not only that but she could a familiar dent of the metal. One that told her that it was rounded and circular, Emily closed her eyes and grasp the edge of the metal before pull the metal out. When the metal was in her hands that she could tell it was a shield and she figured that was what it was.

But what she was curious was of what the shield looked like though, even though she didn't have her eyes open that she has a feeling of what the shield look like. For the shield in her hands feel much like the shield her brother had and used in fighting the battle against HYRDA. Emily only knows this because there was a couple of times that she used the shield in the fighting and she had thrown it. After a minute, Emily opened her eyes and she was close of crying out for many emotions felt like coming out when she looked at the shield. Among them sadness but yet happiness along with familiarity, love and a small amount of hope. For the shield looked just like her brother's shield or almost, it has the same colors and design. But it was the color placement that was different, instead of white and red strips it was blue and red strips with a white star with red background on it. Emily wondered why Phil decided to ask Hephaestus to make this for her, she looked at Phil of who was watching her carefully.

"Phil, is there a reason you decided to make this for me?" She knows it had nothing to do with being Lieutenant USA.

"Well, you have some of the posters of Captain America and Lieutenant USA in your bedroom and I thought that maybe I could ask Hephaestus to make a Captain America Shield or a Lieutenant USA shield in is case or what I think it would look like at any rate. So that you could put the shield in your bedroom. Do you like it?" Emily put down the shield before she walked over to Phil and hugged.

"I love it."


	6. The truth and Nick Fury

**AN: Nick Fury appears in this chapter. At the moment, he is not the director that won't for at least another five years maybe, I don't know. But here would be another time jump after meeting neck or somewhat. For I will cover some things that happen in the next few decades till Arabella comes. When Arabella comes along that time will start to slow down and that is when we will get to the main part of the story.**

The rest of the day was spent playing with Phil's new things or training him to use his abilities, after Emily hugged Phil earlier that she noticed a letter near the shield. She put the letter into her pocket before moving on with the day, as soon as Phil was in his bedroom asleep that Emily took the shield to her bedroom. Emily put the shield into her closet, of which were it would be till she figured out where to put it or which place the underworld or her cabin of where she should keep it. Once the shield was in the closet that she got onto her bed and pulled out the letter that was clearly written by Hephaestus. Emily unfolded the letter and started to read the letter once it was unfolded.

Dear Emily,

I am sure you surprise when you saw the shield and what it looks like. I am sure that you know that Phil is unaware that of who you are, I will admit it was amusing when he came up to me and ask me for help to make you that shield. I have to say that I am surprised he is a son of Demeter, afte the showed me what he had in mind with his drawing as well as showing a little model of it that he made from using scraps that came from something that I tried to claim him but it didn't work. Seriously he seems rather good with his hands, though I will admit he is not quite up to the same level as my demigod children. So he might be a legacy of mine.

But this is not why I wrote this letter to you, usually I don't take requests from demigods. So you might be wondering why I did this time. To tell the truth, I wanted to help you in a way after everything that happen and I was unsure of how to help with that. For I don't understand people all that well, for machines are much easier to understand. When your half brother came to me on the winter solstice, while you were talking with Ares about his newest demigod, and ask me for his help with making this shield that I just couldn't refuse him. In a way, I hope that a piece of your twin will come back to you through this shield, I managed to use the same metal that your brother's shield has in it as well as Celestial bronze. I hope that maybe one day you could use this shield.

Hephaestus

Emily smiled lightly, throughout the years the gods tried to cheer them it and some of them took a while to do that. The last major god that hadn't so far was Hephaestus, to be honest she wasn't sure of why he hadn't done that quite yet. Emily folded the letter and put it in the drawer of her nightstand before putting on her nightclothes and going to bed.

The following seven years that Emily started to feel more like herself back from the war and before, she still felt sad and lonely from time to time when she wondered where Steve, Bucky, Lauren and the Howling commandos were. However during the last seven years that managed to gain a half brother that by no means replace Steve. But he helped heal her in so many ways, not only that but he didn't even really realized of how much he meant to her. It was really amusing to look at his bedroom for his room was basically covered with vintage things or things that concerned Lieutenant USA or Captain America but it was more Captain America than Lieutenant USA. When he was fourteen that Emily decided to trust Phil enough not to wander to far form the cabin when she went to Nee Rome for a few days. She made sure that Phil had enough to eat as well as make sure the garden was fine and he knew what to do to grow the good.

When she came back from New Rome that everything was the same as she left, okay it was a little messier than how she left it but it was not a surprise since Emily figured it would get messy no matter if she was there or not. After that, that she would leave Phil by himself from time to time but she still would talk to camp Halfblood so he would be with other demigods. It was a couple months after Phil turned seventeen that Emily was making her way back to the cabin. Emily just shadow traveled there, this was one of the times that she left Phil at the cabin instead of taking him to Camp Halfblood. As soon as she entered the cabin that she could tell something was off, for either something terrible happened or something overcame Phil and she wasn't sure which one she preferred. She expected the place to be somewhat messy but the place looked like a mix of cleaning and a tornado hit it. For pillows were tossed in one corner and chairs were in another corner, the table was up next to the wall as well as the other things as if they were ready to be clean but no one bothered to clean.

Emily held her hand out and used her plant ability and moved everything back to how it was. The walls of the cabins responded and out everything back, that was the plus of having a cabin made out of living trees. For she could control it with ease and her plant abilities had become stronger because of that simple fact. Emily looked around in slight worry as she couldn't see Phil and he didn't emerge from his bedroom when the noise of the room be arranged back was made. Emily hoped that he was close by and would be back soon, she crossed the room and went into her bedroom. As soon as she entered that she noticed Phil was sitting on her bed with a look of disbelief on his face with a picture in his hand. Emily was glad that Phil was all right for Phil had her worried there for a minute, Emily put her backpack down and walked over to him as she spoke.

"Phil, you had me worried when I saw the room looked like you were going to clean but than it looked like if you were kidnapped or something." When Emily stood in front of him that he looked up at her with the look of disbelief but at the same time he wasn't sure of how to act at the moment. Emily waved her hand in front of him as she spoke. "Phi! Phil! Are you all right? What is the matter with?" Phil didn't say anything, instead he held the picture to her, Emily took it and spoke as she did so. "What caused a picture to make you like ... "

Emily didn't bother to finish as she looked at the picture properly, it was a picture of a group of people. There was Howard Stark, Colonel Chester Phillips or Daedalus, Thomas, Luke, Richard, John, and Gabe as well as the rest of the howling commandos. In the middle of the picture was Bucky, Lauren, Steve and herself, Emily was standing between Bucky and Steve with Bucky's arms around her and she was looking at Bucky of who was looking at her. Lauren was behind Steve with her arms Steve with her head leaning against his back looking at the camera, Steve was doing his best to look back at her. It looked more like a celebration at the stork club than a war time picture, Emily panicked slightly as she looked at the picture. Ever since Phil came here that she did her best to his the pictures of herself form World War II and before to make sur eye doesn't seen them and figure it out. Up till now, she managed to just that, but apparently Emily forget to put this picture back to where she hid it.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were Lieutenant USA?" Emily sighed and lowered the picture as she ran her fingers, she would have answered but Phil spoke up once more. "Not only that but how did you get a second appearance?" Emily put the picture on the nightstand before she sat down besides Phil.

"First off, I want you to remember what you read in the comics as well as what you learned about me. As you know my husband fell off the train that Zola was on, at first I thought he was dead. Than about a week later that my brother crashed into the water and once more I thought he was dead. It wasn't till Hades adopted me and made me princess and heir of the underworld that I learned the truth that they were not dead but lost. I have no idea where they are, for all I know that someone found Bucky and is using him for some purpose or something. The list is endless in that, as for Steve, he is somewhere in the oceans or on an island and I have no idea if he is lost or even made his back here. Once more the list is endless, than about ten years after Steve crashed that Lauren and the howling commandos vanished." Emily looked at Phil as he watched her closely. "I lost a husband and brother in about the space of a well while ten years later that I lost my best friend that I consider a sister as well as a group of males that I consider as brothers. Four of which I knew since I was ten. Ever since the age of six that I lost so ring but in time I found some of the things I lost but than I lose them. But this time I haven't been able to find them, not even using the family connection I have can help me the way I hope or want. You can understand what it is like to lose something, so I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you." Phil lowered his head and spoke.

"I remember you brought you wanted another sibling? Were you hoping for another Captain America?"

"No." Phil looked up at her in slight surprise. "I really didn't want another Captain America or as I think of him as Steve Rogers, my twin brother. What I really wanted was a sibling hopefully a brother, for I missed not having a sibling around or a demigod sibling. But I don't deny that you remind me of Steve in many ways but I don't expect you to take his place in anyway, even with the fact that you look him to him that I don't want to try."

"I want to protect people like you and Steve did." Emily touched his shoulder.

"You can, but in your way and what you can do." Emily looked around the room before going on. "We are demigods, we have fates but each one of us makes our choices that lead to our fate. Some of us are fighters, others do movies, some of us even train the next generation of demigods." Emily looked back at Phil of who was looking at her.

"But how can I protect people?"

"It depends on you, sometimes it is not always clear of what we are meant to do and sometimes it is not always clear of who are we till it is time." Phil looked unsure at what she said. "Phil, don't worry you will figure it out of how you can protect people." Phil smiled lightly but looked down, Emily got off the bed and went over to the wall of where the shield that Phil gave to her for the first Christmas they spent together. Emily took the shield off the wall and went to the other side of the bed before smacking Phil in the back of the head with it. Phil jumped off of the bed and turned to her. "Lesson one, don't turn your back on your enemy or you will get smacked." Emily quickly ran out of the room as Phil ran after her.

A year later

Emily wanted Phil to go to college and he agreed but he decided to what till next semester to sing up for he wasted more time to figure out what kind of major he wants. He couldn't do fighting as a major though Emily told him that would be pointless since he knows basically every known fighting style including roman and Greek. Though guns, Greek and roman fighting were Phil's strongest suits when it went to fighting. Honestly Emily was surprised to how well Phil fought with the roman style since he was Greek, some,of the roman styles that she taught him took her a few years to learn of where it took Phil a couple of months. Though she figures part of it was because of the fact that she was older than Phil was when she learned the roman styles. Though she was twenty two when she started so that was rather young for most people but thirty five years had went by. So she was fifty nine but she still looked like she was twenty two, the immortality she had was a mix of both the hunter's immortality and the god's immortality. For she still could interact with the mortals but she was harder to kill than a hunter but still much easier than a god. At the moment, Emily and Phil were sitting in an empty diner eating sundaes talking about what majors he should talk at the university he was going to.

"How about Math?"

"Be serious."

"Performing arts?"

"Maybe, though I would more likely prefer it as a side thing."

"Horticulture?" Emily thought for a minute.

"Most likely one so far. However, you really didn't need to know any more about that since you were programmed with it." Phil closed the book.

"I am out of ideas, the only major that I can think that I may want is a spy major of which a major that the university doesn't have." Emily was about ready to respond when she heard a male voice behind her.

"No university has a spy major. A spy is trained either by another spy growing up or trained before they become agents." Emily and Phil turned around in their seats, a man stood a few feet away from the booth thus were sitting in. The man was black, he was wearing a black leather trench coat, a black shirt, black pants and black combat boots. To top it off, the man was bold and was wearing an eye patch like a pirate, he looked about ten years older than Phil so he looked about six years older than how Emily looks. Emily was close to snorting for the man seem to scream a spy or even a pirate for his clothes seem to say spy but his eye patch seems to say Pirate. Emily spoke up.

"Who are you?" The black man walked over to them and sat down on the other side of the booth that Emily and Phil were in.

"I am NicholasFury, I am the director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Emily raised her eyebrows when the black man said that but it was Phil that spoke first.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. That is a long name."

"We are working on it."

"But what is it?" Emily was the one that responded.

"It was original SSR or it started as but after World War II that the SSR changed into Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It is an extra governmental military counter terrorism and intelligence agency, the agency was organized to protect the United States and it is growing out to cover the entire world for,mall possible threats." Phil and Nick looked at Emily. "I knew the founders before they founded it, after I seem to vanished that I watched them, so I am aware they help created the agency." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"If you did know the founders than why didn't we had files on you before you went on our radar?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"So you have a file on me than?" Nick pulled out two files and dropped them in front of them, Emily reached for one while Phil reached for the other one. Emily opened the file and saw it read, Rachel Blackthrone with a picture of her in Central Park ten years ago when she had be wandered around New York taking in the new sites since she last saw it twenty five years before that. She giggled when she saw it says age unknown as well as birthday unknown, there was also many other gaps in her file but among the file was the list of the things that she could do with her demigod abilities. There was also some history of her in the last ten years but that was about it, before at it seems like she didn't exist. Emily looked over at the folder that Phil as and saw it was a file on Phil, however there was no mention of his demigod abilities of which Emily was glad of. But she noticed that were was mention of her after Phil was ten and there was some information gap in the last eight years since Phil had been under her care. Emily closed the folder and dropped it to the table before looking at Nick. "What do you want with us? You have been watching us for the past twelve years or at least for Phil but about the last ten years for me. By the way, my middle name is Emily and my maiden name is James, I was born in July 4th 1923 and I am fifty nine years but physical twenty two." Nick stared at her with his one good eye.

"May I ask of how you look like you are in your early twenties when you are in your late fifties? Not only that you still didn't answer my question of why we didn't have files on you already."

"Simple and is will answer some of your questions, I am an immortal demigod and have been when I was twenty two. As for how I wasn't on your files before, let's just say that I needed a break and started using a second name of which is Rachel Emily James Blackthrone." Nick looked at her carefully, but than Phil spoke making Nick look at him.

"May I ask of why you been watching us and approach us now instead like say a year or two ago?"

"First off, we hadn't see you two much in public but when you were that we kept close eyes on you two. For different reasons of course, for Rachel, we took guess she could be an alien or maybe a demigod. But we were not sure, no matter which one Rachel was at we were hoping that she could help us make an alliance with her race or whatever Rachel refers to her as. As far as you are concern, Phil. We noticed she has been training you in different fighting stances and teach you how to use a gun. We figure that you both have about the same skill set though yours might be weaker since Rachel been using the fighting stances and guns for a much longer period. But with the kind of training you both have are pretty close to what our agents have and we would like to recruit you both into the agency."

Emily and Phil looked at each other, Emily could tell what he was thinking when she looked at him. That is was what he was hoping for, even though he would most likely not be very well known for protecting people. Ever since meeting him that the one of the Inge wanted to do was to protect people like Steve did, one of the other things was meeting Steve and for a time meeting Emily till Phil learned of her she was last year. Emily could tell that he wanted her to join this agency as well, but she wasn't sure if she should for she was looking for demigods and did her best to make sure they protected and were trained of which was mostly sending them to the camps. Emily and Phil looked back at Nick, Emily spoke first.

"First off, I will join for a time as an agent but after a certain amount of time, I would have to ask to become a consultant." Nick leaned back.

"May I ask of why you request this." Emily leaned forward.

"First off, I am a demigod an immortal one at that. Second, I am the princess and heir do the underworld, for half of the year of which is during this time unless if I am needed up here that I am usually down in the underworld. Third, I made a promise a long time again that I will do the best I can to protect the demigods, the best I can do in that regard is take them to keep and make sure he are training and can defend themselves as well as look out for them when they are not in camp if I can. Plus for the last eight years I have been training Phil personally at his father's dying request after the car was in the accident eight years ago. But when I am Consultant that I request going on missions with Phil or apt he few other agents I believe I can work with." When Emily reached the part about Phil's father that she couldn't help but think, thank the gods for the mist. Nick merely nodded when Emily said that and Phil nodded.

"I will gladly join." Nick nodded when Phil said that.

"All right, come on, it's time to show you the headquarters."


	7. Arabella Evans

AN: All right, we are back of where this story first started when Arabella enters the underworld. For those that read this story before it was renamed from Daughters of Hades to Children of the Grains and the Shadows. The added chapters and the name change was done to show Emily's journey from the end of World War II to when she disappears at the end of Children of the Harvest. That is where this story will end, so this story still had a long way to go, this story is more of a background story for Emily and how her relationship with Phil and Arabella formed. Soon you will see Hogwarts, in the next few chapters at least. So warning ups head that you will see things from my other Children stories as well as from the Shadow Witch Avenger. Also this story will have other marvel movies in here, that includes the Xmen movies or some of them like the original three Xmen and Days of future past. So yes we will be doing days of future past but we will not cover Xmen first class, for that happened about ten years earlier. Emily was doing something like either helping a demigod or in the underworld and Arabella isn't born yet.

The ideas for this stories, half of them whirl the other half are Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08's ideas. Since this just as part of my stories as it is with the Shadow Witch avenger. Arabella and Emily is our creations.

Disclaimer: we don't own marvel, Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

It had been about sixteen years since Emily joined SHIELD officially, to be fair she never gave it much thought of Phil joining SHIELD when she first started training him but he did. Emily was utterly surprise of how high they both went in SHIELD, Phil was Nick's right hand man but not the deputy director. Emily was the third highest person right behind Phil, for a time she was second till an agent name Maria Hill started climbing the ranks and managed to get the rank of deputy Director. Honestly, Emily wasn't bothered that she was the third person after Phil, she actually preferred it for that meant she had less things to worry about in the SHIELD world as Emily and Phil refer to as. However when Emily and Phil did their first SHIELD mission together that Emily panicked when she found out of who the third person on the mission was. For it was Melinda May, one of the roman demigods that she helped trained personally throughout the last eight years when she was there. For she knows that Romans and Greeks didn't get along when they meet or at least normally, for Emily has no problems with the Romans. She was wondered that Phil and Melinda wouldn't get along, but to her surprise that they did, the main worry was that making sure that neither one of them were not aware that they were a Greek demigod and a roman demigod or even a demigod at all.

However, Emily was on a break from SHIELD and helping demigods getting to the camps or wolf house in the case of the Romans. Even though she was on a break from both things that she was not on a break from her underworld duties. Emily barely finished dealing with a riot and some spirits trying to get out of the underworld, that annoyed Emily but not near as much as it did Hades, Thanatos or even the three furies. Not that she could blame them since they had been doing this longer than she has and it only get busier since he took over. She knew that part of the reason of why Hades made her that offer all those years ago was take some weight off of his own shoulders and the others. At the moment, Emily was walking through the halls towards the throne room to see if her father heard anything from Phil about any new missions that required her. When she reached the throne room that she saw Severus Snape, a legacy of Hades, run into a shadow. Emily merely raised an eyebrow when Severus ran into the shadows before turning to her adopted father.

"Father!" Hades turned and looked at her as Emily walked towards him as she spoke. "Why was Severus here?" Hades lowered his voice a little.

"Remember that one night I spend with that red head woman named Lily?" Emily remembered that night, for she remembered of how mad Persephone got when Hades came back from his one night stand. It was like watching Hades and Demeter fight but without the comment of Cereal from time to time as well as a little less dangerous.

"Yes, it is a little hard to forget."

"Apparently, she become pregnant with my child that night as well as her husband's child. You know what is like for a child of Hades living in the world of the living and how hard it is for a Halfblood to be raised. So Severus brought her down here to be trained." Emily was aware but even a child of Hades would be raised by their mortal parent.

"But why? I mean, why not let her be raised by her mortal parent?"

"Well, as it happens she is part of a third, the other world that Severus is part of and there is a war going on up there. There is also other things that is added to the factor, so it would be safer for both Arabella and her family if she was to be raised here." Emily nodded.

"Where is she?"

"She is in a nursery that was built some time ago, when Persephone become my wife. We put it there when and if we have children." Hade stole her where the nursery was, Emily went in the direction Hades told her before reaching the room. As she entered the room that she saw Persephone sitting Ina rocking chair holding a pink bundle in her arms. Persephone was singing softly and she looked up as Emily entered and cross the room, when Emily reached them that she looked down at the baby girl in Persephone's arms. It was clear that the baby girl was recently born, for the baby was too small for it to be any older than a week old. Her hair was a dark red color, to no big surprise that her skin was pale compared to most everyone else. As Persephone stopped singing that the baby girl opened her eyes to reveal purple eyes with flecks of green in them. Emily felt her heart melt as the baby girl looked up at her and cooed, in a way it felt like when she meet Phil about twenty years ago when he watched his father die in front of him. The baby girl cooed again and reached her arms out towards Emily, carefully Emily bent forward enough to take Arabella from Persephone and Persephone carefully handed Arabella to Emily.

"What is her full name?"

"Arabella Persephone Evans. She is was born to a witch as well as to Hades. You most likely knew the last part by now." Emily looked at the baby girl again of who closed her eyes once more and cuddled into Emily. In the last decade that slowly Camp Halfblood and a map Jupiter gained children of Demeter or Ceres. The oldest one of the ones at the camps was twenty, but she was not close to any of them expect for Phil and she never had a half sister or half brother through Hades before or at least not since World War II. The closest person she had to a half sister was Lauren, looking down at Arabella reminded her of what Emily had been doing before she learned about Phil. Of which she stopped doing after she learned about Phil, thinking about that at the moment made Emily realize that she missed having a half sister around or someone she considered as a sister. For she never had a half sister before she took a couple of them to Camp Halfblood a few years ago and she never really considered them as half sisters. Well Persephone could count but than again there some things that she did with Lauren that she never did with Persephone or eve consider doing with Persephone. Emily touched Arabella's face softly.

"Arabella Persephone Evans, that is a name you don't hear often. I am curious where does her mother live?" Persephone merely shrugged, after a while Arabella fell asleep in Emily's arms and Persephone had since left. Of which didn't bother Emily all that much, so Emily carried Arabella over to the crib and put her gentle down into the crib before putting a blanket over Arabella. Emily lean forward and kissed Arabella's forehead putting hope into Arabella as she did so, an orange glow washed over Arabella's forehead before it faded. Emily touched Arabella's cheek softly and spoke. "You may not be a child of the great prophecy but I think you may just be as important, I don't know why I think that. It's a feeling that I have and you will have a role to play in that prophecy as well as another, no matter what though, I hope that you become another light in this gloomy world down here as well as hope that one day you will find your twin half brother. That glow was a gift that you will find your twin half brother before you turn fifteen, even if you don't know it at first." Emily pulled her hand away before leaving the nursery to go to her own room.

December 21, six months later

Emily and Hades entered the underworld palace after coming back from the winter solstice meeting, Emily usually comes down here after a solstice meeting to cover anything that Hades may need or want her to do in the underworld. Than she would go above and do SHIELD stuff unless stated otherwise, for Emily told Nick about the newcomer in the Underworld. Nick wanted to meet Arabella but Emily told him that Emily would only bring Arabella up when she was old and ready. As soon as they entered the palace that Emily and Hades stopped in their tracks at the site before them. The palace was in a mess, not the kind that Aphrodite had done in the past when Aphrodite thought the place seem too gloomy and painted it pink and covered with different things that concerned love. It was more the mess of a six month old baby gone wild, there was toys everywhere as well as food stains both on the floor and on the wall, there was even some diapers on the floor. Emily was shocked to see the palace in this site, Hades seems to be wondering what happen, feisty the fact he watched an io and Bianca grow up.

"What happened?"

"I am going to guess Arabella." Hades looked at her surprised, Emily pointed to the toys before going on. "Well can you see Persephone play with a toy like that while we were gone and she was the one looking after Arabella while we were gone."

"Good point. I will have the dead clean this up. Why don't you check on your two sisters." Emily walked down the hall following the mess till she reached the nursery of which was just as messy as the halls and some other rooms Emily saw as she walked past them. Arabella was in Persephone's arms fast asleep and Persephone looks worn out, she also looked relieved to see Emily entering the nursery. As Emily walked over to her that Persephone spoke up.

"I am glad to see that you came back down here." Emily looked down at Arabella as she cooed in her sleep.

"Well you know how long those meetings can take."

"So what happened?" Emily shrugged when Persephone said that.

"You will have to ask Hades that question." Persephone sighed.

"I keep forgetting that you always get bored and entertaining yourself while you are there. So I assume you were entertaining Hermes as well." Emily nodded when Persephone said that, than Persephone stood up and handed Arabella to Emily. "I am going to talk to my husband, do you mind if you take her to her crib."

"Sure." Emily took Arabella from Persephone and she went to talk to Hades, Emily sat down in the rocker and held Arabella in her arms for a few more minutes. As she sat there that she sang a lullaby, it was one of the lullabies that her father sang to Emily and her brother when they were younger before he died. As a matter of fact when Emily visited him after she was adopted by Hades that her brith father would still sign it to her as she would fell asleep either in her room at her father's house in Elysium. Sounds crazy but it help comfort Emily over the years till Phil came along, it ha sheen over twenty years since her birth father sang that song to her. After a few minutes of singing the lullaby, that Emily got up slowly and put Arabella down in the crib and looked at her. Emily knows a demigod's life is hard but it was harder for a child of Hades, Emily hopes that Arabella will have a good life as she grows up.

For the next six months that Emily helped with raising Arabella, so she spend most of fall and winter in the underworld as well as being there for spring and summer. The only time that Emily every left was to train demigods or go Ina SHIELD mission with Phil. Persephone stay down here for most of summer and spring, she went to see their mother a few times, it was during one of those times that Persephone told their mother about Arabella. Their mother started telling that Arabella should eat cereal as soon as Arabella was to, Persephone and Emily rolled their eyes when their mother said that. But Arabella started to talk more, she even used the words dada and mama, not only that but Arabella also said wmile when she tried to say Emily's name. A couple of weeks before Halloween that Emily went back to the surface to do what she usually does of which is to help, rescue and take demigods to camp. When she was on her way back to the cabin from doing a rescue mission that Emily stopped suddenly. When Emily held Arabella that first time that she felt that connection between Arabella and her mother.

Emily felt it every time she held Arabella in her arms for the past year and four months, Emily was able to know if her real mother died because of that. A tear rolled down her cheek as Emily sense Arabella's mother and stepfather being judged. Instead of going to the cabin that she went to the underworld, Emily went into the nursery. Persephone was in there trying to calm Arabella down, when Emily went over to her half sister that she took Arabella from her. After a couple minutes of singing a couple of lullabies and using the powers she got from Hestia to clam down Arabella that Arabella finally stopped crying and only sniffled. Arabella put her head on Emily's shoulder and feel asleep, Persephone was glad of that, not that Persephone was a bad mother, it was just that in this case that Persephone would have a hard time calming Arabella down. Persephone put her hand on Arabella's cheek and spoke.

"I wondered what happened?"

"Persephone, her real mother died tonight. I am not totally sure what happen but I think it has to do with the other world." Persephone knew what Emily meant by the other world, the wizarding world, there was certain things that Emily knows about that world. She only knows about because of Arabella and Severus, otherwise Emily would have been unaware of the wizarding world. After a few more minutes of talking that Emily gave Arabella back to Persephone and went into her room in the underworld. It was one of biggest rooms but Arabella's room might be bigger, but that didn't bother Emily all that much. Emily changed her clothes before climbing into her bed, she looked down at the hand that had her wedding rings on it. She took off the rings and put the rings in the middle of her hand and close her hand around. She closed her eyes and thought to the day when Bucky fell from the train, what would her life been like if that never happen. She was sure of one thing, that she would have an utterly different life and a happy one too. Even with how much she loves her new life that Emily just wished that she has the three closest people with her. Emily put her rings in the drawer before she laid back on the bed fell asleep.


	8. Promises

When Emily woke up the next day that she knew what she had to do, the one thing she wanted to do was to meet Arabella's family ever since she meet Arabella. Plus Emily heard much of Arabella's mother from Severus, so she was curious of what this Lily was like. So Emily changed out of her nightclothes and put on normal everyday clothes, unlike most days when she would need to wear her princess of the underworld dress or her SHIELD jumpsuit. She put on a blue shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and her brown leather jacket that Bucky gave to her when they were dating. The last thing Emily did before leaving the room was putting on her wedding rings, once she did that, that she left her room. Emily took a few steps before stopping in front of the door of the room next to her, that room was Phil's and still is for his stuff was still in there or at least some of it. It didn't seem so long ago when Phil was with her and she was training him to be a demigod, not he was a SHIELD agent. Emily was still a SHIELD agent but she was inactive at the current time mostly because of Arabella.

When Arabella came along just over a year ago that Emily told Nick and Phil about her and Emily wanted to place inactive till Arabella was old enough that Emily would worry less about leaving her behind. The last time Phil was down here was two years ago for Arabella wasn't born at that time quite yet. Emily looked away from the door and kept walking through the palace and eventually out of the palace before she headed towards Elysium. As soon as she entered that the different spirits greeted her, some of them she knew quite well while others joined recently. After a couple of minutes that she stopped a couple and asked of where she could the spirits of James and Lily Potter. As soon as the spirit couple told her that Emily went to find James and Lily Potter and followed their directions. After a few minutes that Emily found the house, Emily leaned against the nearest house to her as she watched a man and a woman came out of the house before they sat in a couple of chairs talking.

When Emily saw Arabella for the first time that she could see some of her father in Arabella, but now that she was looking at Lily Potter that she could see the resemblance between Arabella and Lily. If her mother was any indicate that Arabella would be quite the heart breaker as she grows older. Lily has red flame hair but it was a slightly darker shade than flame red, her skin was lightly tanned, and her eyes were bright emerald green. The man, James, has messy black hair, hazel eyes, slightly thanked skin and there was a pair of glasses on his nose. Emily stood where she was watching the two of them, just from her looks and how Lily was acting that Emily could see why Severus likes Lily. After a couple of minutes that Lily noticed her and she pointed Emily out to James, James looked over at her before both James and Lily got up form the chairs. Emily stood up straight and walked over to them as they watched her. When Emily was in front of them that she looked between the two of them as they looked at her. It was Lily that broke the silence.

"You are the other child of Hades that Severus told us about shortly after he took Arabella to the underworld?" Emily nodded when Lily said that.

"Indeed I am, I am surprised he even mentioned me at all. He knows I prefer to keep a low profile." Lily took a step forward and spoke.

"How come you didn't come when Severus came to the hospital when I gave birth to Arabella?"

"Because he was at the castle and I was in the underworld dealing with a riot. I usually come down here during the spring and summer, but I have been known to come down here during the fall and winter. Usually I am above during that time, during that time I am usually taking demigods to camp among other things. But since Arabella came down here over a year ago that I been coming down here during that time more often. Though I would I still come down here to do my duties when I need to." This time James spoke up.

"Camp?" Emily nodded.

"Yes, camp. It is a special camp for people like myself or Arabella."

"Dumbledore never brought this camp up." Emily looked over at Lily in surprise when she said Dumbledore.

"Hang on, are you referring to Albus Dumbledore not Aberforth Dumbledore?" James and Lily looked surprised by this.

"Yes, I am referring to Albus Dumbledore. Do you know him?"

"Yes, while he was fighting in that war in the 1940s that I was fighting in World War II and ere times when we joined together because there was a few times demigods on the opposite side of my war and the wizarding people on the other side of Albus would join together. The first time that happen when Albus and the ones followed him lost the battle when the opposite side had demigods that he managed to find Project Demigod and ask us for help."

"So were you there when Albus defeated Grindelwald?" Emily sighed

"Yes, I was there but I won't be able to tell you much, there was some fighting before Grindlewald came out and said some crap to Albus, than the fighting resumed and I saw Grindlewald fly backwards in the castle that he is in prisoned now. But that is besides the point, though Albus doesn't know everything, Albus and I spoke of plenty of things during the fighting but I never told him about the camp. Though most demigods are usually raised by their mortals but certain demigods are exceptions, most of the time it is one of the great heroes or a child of Hades. I know there been a couple of other children of Hades that were raised in the underworld but I wasn't alive at that time. I will admit that I was slightly worried when Arabella came to the underworld."

"Why is that?" Emily sighed before looking at Lily.

"I am sure you heard about Prophecies."

"Of course there are prophecies in our world, what of them?"

"We have them as well, there is this one prophecy and I thought it might refer to Arabella. After trying to figured it out that I went to ask the fates. They told me that the prophecy isn't about her at all." Lily and James looked worried but the relax slightly when Emily reached the last part.

"Why is that? And what does this prophecy say?"

"'A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze'

The fates made it clear that the said Halfblood is not a witch but a normal demigod."

"Hang on a second." Emily looked at James. "Are you saying it is uncommon for a demigod not have magical core?"

"Yes. But it has happen before, there is usually a handful in each generation though usually the demiwitch or demiwizard would stay in your world." James and Lily looked puzzled when Emily used that name. "A demiwitch or demiwizard is what we call a demigod that was both to a witch, or wizard depending on the case of who the godly parent is, provided that they are born with said magical core of which is usually the case. It because of the fact she is one is why she is not the child of the prophecy. For if she was than it would have refer to the fact that the Halfblood would have some kind of power or refer to the fact that she has magical abilities or core." Than Emily heard Hestia's voice in her head telling her that she has a new assignment and showed her of where to go. "I would stay longer but I need to go." Emily started to walk away but Lily spoke up.

"Wait!" Emily stopped and looked back at Lily as she walked forward. "What is your name?"

"Rachel Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Hades, princess of the underworld, heir to the underworld, and champion of Hestia." Lily looked a little surprised when Emily said princess of the underworld, champion of Hestia and heir to the underworld.

"Does that make Arabella a princess?"

"Well, considering the fact she is being raised here, yes. If she was raised by you or her mortals family, no. Not unless if she wants to become know as such if she learned of what she was later in life like other demigods."

"Rachel, can you please do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look after Arabella?" Emily smiled lightly when Lily sisd that.

"Lily, I was planning in doing that anyway. For I am her half sister." Lily smiled, Emily turned and started to walk away but she stopped and turned to look at Lily and James of who were still looking at her. "Not only that, but a long time ago before World War II ended that I made a promise to someone I know."

"Who and what was the promise."

"I made a promise to do my best to help and protect the demigods and be able to have a better chance of living a normal life. I made that promise to my lost twin brother."

"You mean dead?" Emily shook her head when Lily said that.

"No, I mean lost." Emily turned and walked away leaving the confused Potters behind.

Three weeks later

Arabella was talking and was saying simple words but she has yet to speak a word properly yet. Emily and Persephone were playing with Arabella and kept on using words to help Arabella speak clearly. As they played with Arabella that Hades and Thanatos walked in, Thanatos was aware about Arabella and what happen to her mortal mother and step fa ther. He did tell them that her twin brother was not dead but he wasn't sure where the twin brother was, Emily hoped that Arabella's twin brother was fine. Emily looked up as Persephone got up and greeted Hades, Arabella was crawling towards but changed her course once Persephone went to Hades. Emily couldn't help but laugh as Arabella changed course that she giggled happily and crawled towards Thanatos. Thanatos watched in interest as Arabella crawled over to him, when she was a few steps from him that she managed to stand up and took a few steps. But she almost fell if it wasn't for the fact that she grabbed his tunic at the last second to steady herself. Arabella looked up at Thanatos and gurgled before she spoke her first clear word that she didn't stumble over or mispronounce.

"Death." Thanatos raised an eyebrow when Arabella said that, Emily smiled when Arabella said that, Persephone and Hades were close of laughing at Thanatos look of puzzlement and bewilderment.

"What?" Arabella giggled when Thanatos said that before she spoke again.

"Death." Arabella let go of his tunic and wrapped herself around his leg and giggled again, Emily and Persephone started to laugh as Thanatos looked even more confused. Emily was close of flaling back laughing but she managed to get up as she giggled before walking to Thanatos and picked up Arabella. Arabella squealed in excitement as well as giggled and said Death once more before looking around and clapping her hands together. Arabella made some happy noises and giggled before she reached out her hands to Thanatos. "Death, play." Emily burs it to laughter and was close of felling to her knees just from the look on Thanatos's face. Honestly she thought it was amusing when Phil came to the underworld and saw Thanatos's reaction to Phil the first time but this beats that. Emily managed to spoke as Arabella clapped her hands again.

"It seems that she said her first clear word though that isn't a very common first word for a child to say." Arabella giggled before she spoke again.

"Wmily." Emily looked at Arabella in slight surprised, Arabella gurgled and giggled as she clapped her hands once more and she looked proud of herself. Arabella was looking at Emily, than Arabella reached her hands out to Emily and spoke. "Wmily." Hades laughed when Arabella said that.

"Well it seems that she is getting close of saying your name properly." Emily smiled when Hades said that.

Ten months later

Emily came back fro the field of punishment, she spent most of the day there to check the area out and the punishments fit the ones in the field of punishment. She mostly checked on the new ones that entered the field of punishment, thankfully Colonel Phillips was not in there yet. Most people would know Colonel Phillips better as Daedalus, that he had been avoiding for thousands of years. Though to Emily, she still thinks of him as a colonel Phillips even though she knows the truth, hades knows the truth about Daedalus and who he was during World War II. Hades also knows that Emily could find him but he never forced her to do that, even though what Daedalus was doing unnatural, that to Emily it would losing another part of her past from what she lost already. Both Emily and Hades knew that he couldn't ask Emily to take away another part of her old life by her own hand. Even though Hades knew Emily had a way to find Daedalus that Emily never told him about Ariadne's String being in her possession. She could feel Ariadne's String in her pocket, she forced that out of her mind as she entered the palace. Emily made her way toward Arabella's room, as soon as she entered the room that she saw that Arabella was not there. Emily quickly left and found Hades in the throne room, Emily walked up to him as she spoke.

"Hades, where is Arabella?" Hades looked at her before he got up and went down to human size. He walked over to Emily as he spoke.

"She is up on Olympus with Persephone. Your mother wanted to see her as well as Hestia." Hades stopped in front of her. "You know it has been about sixty years since I adopted you. Wouldn't you think that you would be calling me Dad or Father more often by now." Emily shrugged when Hades said that.

"Old habits die hard as you know." Hades was about ready to say something when Persephone walked in with Arabella in her arms, Persephone smiled lightly when she saw Emily. Persephone walked over to Emily.

"Hi, Emily." Arabella waved at Emily and spoke.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi, Persephone and hi to you too Arabella. So what did our mother say about Arabella here?" As Emily spoke that she took Arabella from Persephone, Arabella hugged Emily around her neck as soon as Arabella was in her arms.

"The usually, that she needs to eat cereal and that she should learn to farm as soon as she is old enough to do so. She even wanted to show Arabella of how to do the farmer's knot." Emily shook her head when Persephone said that, it was so like their mother to say something like that.

"Sometimes, I wonder of how we have such a mother."

"Yeah, well, your fake death, your brother being lost in the water somewhere didn't help improve her. She become even more overprotective than she was before and she was rather bad after what happen with Hades and myself." Emily knew what Persephone meant by that when Hades fell in love with her and kidnapped Persephone. Emily remembered when she first meet Hades, for she thought he was going to do something similar to her like he did with Persephone. Emily remembered of how surprised she was when her mother was all right with the fact that Hades wanted to adopted, though her mother made the point that Hades ask her first not kidnap Emily to ask her. Emily learned about that last fact a few years after she was adopted by Hades from Persephone. Persephone and Emily got a good laugh out of that and they still have a laugh about that from time to time.

"I know that something else could have happen with my fake death. But it was still the best idea to make everyone think I was dead so that I could come here and help in the underworld or take demigods to Camp Halfblood, the hunters or the other place." At the moment they were not planning on telling Arabella about the Romans so they referred to Camp Jupiter as the other place in front of Arabella. Emits would admit that she was worried that one day Arsbella would notice her tattoo on her arm and ask about it.

"Emily can you take her back to the nursery."

"All right." Emily walked to the nursery, as she left the throne room that Persephone and Hades started whispering to each other, as Emily left the throne that she that Hades has a shocked and outraged look on his face as the tow of them whispered. Emily wondered what Persephone told him, Emily figured that it was most likely because of her mother or something her mother said about Hades. Unknown to Emily at the time that look that Hades had nothing to do anything with her mother but it had to do with Emily.

The next day, Emily was playing with Arabella in the throne room when Charon came in to talk to Hades, as usually he wanted to be paid more because of the Italian suits that he managed to found some time ago. Emily rolled her eyes when Charon started to talk, sure Persephone improved the underworld after she married Hades and Emily helped it further along when she was adopted by Hades. For Emily made sure to change some of the punishments of the spirits around, depending on who it was and what they did. For some spirits that were in Elysium went to the field of punishment, Emily also made the underworld feel more like home than it has been before just because of her presence. But there some things that were just left as they were like Charon not getting paid more, for there wasn't much of a reason to pay Charon more money than what they have been paying him. For he was already get paid enough and he already has too many Italian suits than he could use, so instead of going after Arabella when she walked away from her that Emily allowed Arabella to walk over Charon.

When Arabella reached Charon that she hugged his leg and started pulling at the pants that he was wearing and tried to chew on the pants or shoes, Charon was trying to get Arabella off of himself. But he was failing miserably, when he tried to get Arabella off that she squealed before she would say looking daddy or looking Emily. Emily was laughing, Hades was close of laughing as they watch this happen, Charon was just getting less happy about this by the minute as Arabella hang onto his leg. However Arabella eventually got bored of Charon and she unwrapped herself from Charon before walking back over to Emily. As Arabella walked back to Emily that Charon left the throne room and he growled about stupid kids as he left the throne room. It all too clear from what jaunt happened that he doesn't like Arabella, Emily knows that there was chance he wouldn't get a pay rise any time soon or ever, judging from what he said as he was leaving the Rome that ages knows for sure he would not get a pay rise. Since he insulted a child of Hades, when he called her a stupid kid just as he left the throne room. Arabella climbed into Emily's lap before she spoke.

"Do you see?" Arabella pointed to where Charon just left, Emily ruffled her hair before she spoke.

"Yes, I did see what just happened." Arabella smiled and clapped her little hands.


	9. Howard Stark

Another year has passed, instead of being below like Emily has been for the last three years, or for the most part, that Emily was on the surface. Even though she enjoys having a new half sister, she missed the surface when she been in the underworld for too long. She might an a child of underworld through adoptions but she was a child of nature by birth, being a child of both life and death gives her a different kind of sense of life and death than that of either one of her godly parents. The only one who could see the kind of line between life and death that could see that kind of line was Persephone. That was be jade she was born as another child of nature but was the queen of the underworld, a title that Emily may inherit one day. Despite her underworld status, Emily was glad to be up on the surface doing something other than the normal SHIELD missions or rescuing and helping the demigods. Besides it was mostly SHIELD missions of when she was able to talk to Phil or Melinda if Melinda was on said mission. At the moment, Emily and Phil were in Lola, Phil's car the car that Phil and his father repaired, behind a limo that Howard and his wife was in.

It has been some time since she spoke to Howard even with the fact she works part time for SHEILD and she ran into him a few times in the last many years. But it was not hard for Emily to know what Howard has been doing, for he was the newspaper half of the time. For the time being that Emily and Phil were watching and protecting the Starks from a distance, it seems like in the last couple of weeks that someone has been trying to kill Howard at least. Emily knows that Howard gained a lot of enemies but from the reports that they got about what happen in the last couple of weeks that this seems different. She wasn't sure why, not only that but she has this feeling that here was more to this than meets the eye. Emily also has the oddest feeling that something was going to happen and soon, she wasn't sure what it was. Emily leaned back and shifted as she heard the usual sound of leather rubbing against leather reached her ears. Emily was wearing her SHIELD jumpsuit that was much like Melinda's own jumpsuit but Phil was wearing his usual suit. Her jumpsuit was much like her own jumpsuit but it was purely black instead of red, white and blue.

"Emily?" Emily looked over at Phil when he said that. Phil looked over at her for a few moments before he looked back at the road in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, I know that being a daughter of Hades affected you a little bit for there are times that you want to be alone for one thing."

"Phil, everyone does that."

"But you seem to do it more often than everyone else. You haven't said anything of which is odd for you."

"Sorry, it's that I have been thinking."

"About what? Arabella?" Emily shook her head.

"No, it's more or less this feeling that I have that something is going to happen and ... " Emily froze as an odd sensation fell upon one that she never felt before but at the same time that it was oddly familiar. She couldn't place of what that was but out of the corner of her eyes that whatever she felt was also affecting Phil for his eyes were wide like as if he was being hit by something other than air. Than two words washed over her. 'Flower Princess.' Suddenly the sensation left, Emily relax and let got of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding the same went for Phil. It was Phil that broke the silence.

"What the Hades was that?"

"Don't use my father's name in vain."

"Sorry but what was that?" There was a pause. "Not only that but who on earth is Flower Princess?" Emily opened her mouth to respond to the questions when both the unexpected and expected happen. For the limo that was carrying Howard and his wife exploded, it was expected for Emily knew something was going to happen but she didn't expected at the moment. Emily's cried out in surprise and gripped the seat as Phil turned the stirring wheel hard, Emily felt her heart beat faster as she watched he limo flip over onto it's roof as the debris of the limo went around me but didn't touch Phil, herald for Lola. Emily was surprised when Lola stopped without getting harmed, Emily was breathing heavy and she sat there for a few moments before she unbuckled her seat belt as Phil was shaking himself out of his shock. As Emily got out of the car that she barley noticed something metal moving form the corner of her eye. She paid no heed to that as she went running towards the limo with Phil yelling after her. " Emily, wait!"

Upon reaching the limo that Emily kicked one of the windows before she managed to look into the window. She knew at least Howard and Maria were in there but she wasn't so sure about Tony and she was glad to see that he wasn't in there. However she noticed that Howard was in there next to his wife holding her as he cried, Emily felt her eyes started to tear up as she looked at Maria. It was clear that Maria was dead while Howard was dying, Emily was unsure of how much time Howard had left but she knows that it wasn't very long. Emily managed to crawl inside of the limo, at first Howard didn't noticed her crawling over him. It wasn't till she touched his shoulder that he looked away from Maria for the first time since Emily entered. When Howard's looked at her that she noticed his eyes seem clear, clearer than what they were suppose to see but yet unfocused at the same time. Emily was about ready to say something when Howard did the unexpected and reached out and grasp her the collar of her jumpsuit and pulled her closer to him. Howard spoke in a whisper that showed clearly that he was dying.

"You're alive?" Emily tilted her head and was about ready to say something when Howard spoke. "Emily?" Emily felt her heart pound in panicked.

"How? How can you be able to tell the ti am Emily? It shouldn't be possible. I am in my second appearance."

"I don't know and I really don't care at the moment." Howard looked away from her and tears fell from his eyes. "I failed and I am sorry. I tried to do to much and yet so little. Forgive me."

"Howard, I don't need to forgive you for you done nothing wrong." Howard looked at her.

"I tried to find your brother. I hoped that it might help bring you back to life and that he could be happy as well as Lauren and you. I failed you, your brother, Lauren. Not only have I failed you but I risked my own family. I need you to listen me and don't say anything. There is not much time now." Howard grasp the other side of her collar and pulled her closer to him. "They came after me when I came across something, they are still here working and waiting till the moment is right and I fear they might succeed. Everything I did, tried and worked for is being used by them, the onto thing they don't have is Tony. I need you to promise some things, I need you to promise me that you will do everything you can to protect your family from this threat make sure there is freedom in this world. Fight me destroy me like you did in the war. Keep them safe form this old threat. Promise me that you will protect and guard Tony, so what can for him, keep him away from SHIELD, keep Tony from learning he truth of what has happen. For if you don't, he would meet the same fate as I have today."

"What are you talking about Howard?" His hold on her collar tighten of which scared her and he went on.

"They never died in the war, Emily. For I have came across them and recently as well. They still live on in hiding behind everything that we know behind what Lauren, Colonel Phillips and I tried to build to protect the people. What happen today was their doing, Emily. Protect your family, protect the people like you did in World War II fighting against HYDRA."

"Who is that I am trying to protect the people against?" Emily could feel his hold slacking as his life aura faded more, Emily panicked that he couldn't tell her anything else but he managed to talk again.

"You fought them before Emily, in the war. Both when you were in project demigod and the howling commandos." Emily paled when Howard said that, it was clear to her now of what Howard was saying. "Yes, they are still out there, alive no less and what happen here and now was their doing. They think that you are dead, use that to your advantage, Emily, and take them out like you did before. Make sure they never reach their goals. Protect your family and protect Tony, I don't what him caught up in the world I was part of since the war. Tell him that I am sorry for making it seem that I didn't love him for I really do, I just trying to protect him from all of this. Tell him that I love him and that he is my greatest creation, that I couldn't be more proud of him. That I wanted to see him do what I could never do." Emily wanted to asked and say so much at the moment to Howard but Howard's life aura faded, his hand let go of her collar as the life aura faded and fell across to the hood of the limo. Emily lowered her head as she heard the police sirens coming.

winter soldier's pov

He got a new mission from his superior, when he was giving the mission that he thought the name sounded oddly familiar. He wasn't sure of why, but he was going to do it anyway, as he walked on the street going closer to his target that woman's voice entered his mind. 'Don't do this, please stop and think. Please!' He kept wondering who this woman was, every time he does a mission that she speaks in his mind asking him not to do this. When he saw his target that he shot a mine and the car blew up, and crashed as he took a couple of steps to the side. A red car behind the limo spun barely in control, when the car stopped and the two people got out that he looked at the woman as she runs to the limo. 'Wind prince, go to her!' He was about ready to do what the woman's voice said but he stopped himself, instead he went running back to the base and he hardly noticed that the woman noticed the flash of his metal arm against the building.

Emily's pov

By the time the police came to the car that Emily just pulled out Maria's body and she was about ready to go in to get Howard when the police stopped her and one of the officers pulled Howard's body. Emily stood back as they took the bodies of Howard and Maria away, the crowd that was gathered was looking after the car that contain Howard and Maria or at the destroyed. Emily stood there watching as the ambulance went off towards the hospital, Emily was unsure what to do or what to feel at the moment. What just happen haut shock her to the core, first she was watching an old friend dying in front of her, than she was told by soar friend that HYDRA was alive. The same group that took her brother away as well as her husband away, now they took an old war time friend from her. One that she hadn't spoke to because she felt unable to because she felt unready for the last about fifty to sixty years. Howard asked, no begged her, to protect her family and protect Tony from HYDRA, Emily was unsure of how to do that. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Phil standing there.

"Emily?" Emily shook her head before she did something that she hasn't done with anyone else but her father in the last few decades. She hugged Phil and started crying into his shoulder, she felt him hug her back but he seem shocked, surprised and unsure of what to do. She knows she was the one that usually comforts him when things seem overwhelming him, Emily always did her best not to let anyone but her adopted and birth fathers, as well as Persephone and her mother of the times she felt like she was overwhelmed by something. Thought it was her birth father was the one that saw this side of her the most often of the four that usually see her in this state. "Emily, what's wrong? What happened?" Emily took a breath before she spoke so softly so that only Phil could hear her.

"They are alive Phil when I thought they were gone. HYDRA is back and it seems they are stronger than ever." Emily felt Phil stiffen under her.


	10. HYDRA

When she managed to stop crying and the crashed was cleaned up that Emily had Phil swear on the river Styx about anything HYDRA related. Honestly, Emily doubted Phil had anything to do with HYDRA but she just wanted to be sure and Phil understand her reasons for what she was doing. When she was sure that Phil had no knowledge of HYDRA being alive and stronger before that day that Emily relaxed. Emily and Phil talked of how HYDRA could have managed to kill them, than Emily had a thought as the flash of metal kept moving forward in her mind. So Emily and Phil went quickly back to the headquarters and started looking through the different files. Finally, Emily managed to find the small file that SHIELD had on the winter soldier of which was not much. There was a picture of the winter soldier with some sort of eyewear and mask on, Emily remembers the people he killed that were in the underworld that told Emily about him and what they saw.

At the time, Emily had a hard time thinking of what he looked like, but now looking at his picture that the spirits describe the winter soldier perfectly. There was little information that SHIELD had on him, it was not much more than what Emily knew already. His hair was brown and he was lightly tanned but she couldn't see what eye color the winter soldier has though due the eyewear. However it was clear from the picture that his one arm was metal, that would explain the flash of metal that she saw when she was going to the limo to get Howard and Maria out. Ever since the winter soldier's first killing that Emily had tried to track him down, there was so many odd things that surrounded the winter soldier. Like how the bullets leave no trace, how fast he has been able to go, how he vanishes and who he was were among the questions that she was curious about. There was also gaps between his killings, though she would admit that if she wasn't a daughter of Hades that she may think hat the winter soldier was a ghost. When the winter soldier emerged that Emily went out of her way to figure out about the winter soldier to stop him from killing. As Emily took the file of the winter soldier into her jacket that Phil spoke.

"Emily?" Emily looked over at Phil. "I know nick believes the winter soldier is real. That is why we have that file. But is this a good idea to take the file?"

"The file would be safer in my hands than SHIELD. Not that I am saying I don't trust Nick or the agents I become close to you like you and Melinda. But I am not risking certain things falling into the wrong hands. Sometimes some of the things have to be buried to be kept a secret or sometimes one leaves SHIELD to keep it a secret or sometimes both." At the last two words that Phil knew who she was referring to, Hank Pym or Antman. "I am not leaving SHIELD, but the file needs to be buried, forgotten." Emily paused for a few moments. "Make sure Nick knows where the file is and explain to him. But tell him as a safety measure that he needs to swear on the river Styx that he is not to breath a word of where he file is or who has and that he is only allowed to say that the file is not in SHIELD hands and are in safe hands."

"What if he asks why we are doing this?"

"Tell him that the two of us found something that needs to be dealt with. That we assigned this mission to ourself to help protect the world and that this mission would be a slow process. That due to what the mission that we can't afford leaks and tell him of what we are doing."

"Are you worried he is not working for SHIELD?" Emily shoo her head.

"No, despite some of the things he has done that I don't agree with or he does something stupid, he doesn't share their ideals. He would not follow them willingly if he is aware of them. If he ask why we won't tell him about what we are doing and of one of us dies than we tell him of what we are doing and why we were doing it. I would rise the same measures with him before I tell him all of that did with you earlier today. That is if I am the one left alive. I know you would do the same." Phil merely nodded when she said that. "All right, I need to take to Hades and than we will meet in my cabin tomorrow so we can plan more of what to do."

"All right, I will go and talk to the director."

"Phil, make sure it is only the director that knows about is so take him somewhere out of the building of where no agent would follow you two." Phil raised an eyebrow. "I asking more my own sake of sanity I this. I felt like I lost most of it earlier talking to Howard."

"All right, it might be safer to tell him this outside of the building anyway." Emily nodded before Phil walked away and Emily was engulf by shadows. Once Emily emerged from the shadows that she was in the hallway in front of the doors that lead to the throne room. Emily opened the door and went inside, to her relief it was only Hades in there, Persephone and Arabella were out of sight. Hades was sitting on his throne looking at the wall with a bored expression on his face of which was rare to see now a days.

"Hades!" Hades jumped and looked at Emily as she entered the room, Hades got down from the throne and went to human size before walking over to her. He spoke as he walked over to her.

"Howard and his wife are down here, so what happened up there?"

"The winter soldier, he killed them." Hades looked surprised.

"Are you sure that it was the winter soldier? I know he caused a lot of death over the years, unless if you saw it happen."

"I did see it happen but not all of it, it happened so fast. It started when I had this odd feeling I had for much of the day before this weird feeling came over Phil and myself. I heard Flower Princess before the limo exploded, Phil and I were lucky that nothing hit us. I managed to get to the limo to find Maria dead and Howard dying. The mist was doing something for Howard could see my true appearance and warned me about HYDRA. With the flash of metal I saw as I went to the limo that I believe the winter soldier had a part to play in what happen as well as HYDRA. I know since the winter soldier emerged that we guessed that he might be working for an agency. I think it is HYDRA but he started working with the KGB first due to the red star on his metals arm." Emily took out the file and tossed it on the table next to her, Hades opened the file and looked at the one picture of the winter soldier. Than he looked up at Emily

"Emily, I need you try to find some more information about the winter Soldier and don't kill him if you find him. Capture him and takes him to your cabin." Emily raised her eyebrow when Hades said that, Emily would had learned more about the winter soldier if it wasn't for the fact she had been busy helping with the underworld, SHIELD and many other things.

"That is a first time I heard you say that after I have been trying to find some clues and managed to find something. Even if it is ore than I got for the winter soldier. Why is the winter soldier any different?" Hades signed before putting one of his hands on top of his head.

"Normally, I would have you kill him or bring the said killer down here to let me punish the killer. But I have many reasons. Unlike the other killers that got away from the justice of mortals, that the winter soldier seems more like a weapon. Maybe even an unwilling erosion for all we know, form what you told me of HYDRA, that seems likely but I know little of HYDRA while you know a lot more of them than I do. From what we learned about him and what this file says." Hades was looking through the file as he spoke. "That the winter soldier could be or might have been unwilling to do this. That they found something and treated him like a subject. Besides it seems off that he appears to same age for the last fifty years or so since he started killing." Hades looked up at Emily. "But if what you said about what happen just before the limo exploded that I think the winter soldier holds a key to learning of what happen to Steve and Bucky." When hades said that, that Emily realized he was right. There was a chance that the winter soldier could held a key of figuring out what happened to Steve or Bucky, maybe even both. Just than Persephone and Arabella came in, Emily picked up the files quickly bad put them in her jacket as Arabella came running over to Emily. When Arabella was close enough that Emily picked her up as Arabella held her hands up wanting to be picked up.

"Guess what, Emily."

"What?"

"Mommy and I went to Elysium to visit the spirits."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I want to stay but Mommy said I have to come back." Arabella yawned and stretched her arms.

"Bedtime, Arabella." Emily walked out of the room, but Arabella started to whine as they let the throne room.

"But I want to stay up, Emily."

"You are tired, Arabella. I will read you a story when I put you to bed."

"Yay!" Arabella starting jumping up and down, or close to jumping up and down, in her arms. It didn't take long for Emily and Arabella to reach Arabella's room. By that point in time that Arabella yawned a couple of times, first Emily put Arabella on her bed before she pulled out the Grimm Brothers stories and sat next to Arabella of who cuddled up next to her. Sure with some of the stories that it shouldn't be told to a three year old or the darker versions of the stories like the one in Emily's hands. But Hades and Emily felt it was best to let Arabella know that life is not always fair and that there so tragedy, that everyone could have a fairytale ending that holds more true for demigods than mortals. However Emily did read Arabella few happy stories to let her know that there are a few exceptions of demigods of where they get a happy ending or have a better life than most other demigods. Even though Emily was unsure of what life holds for Arabella, Emily wanted to at least let Arabella have a happy childhood and an adult reading a storybook to a child was among the normal. So it was mix of both letting Arabella have a normal childhood, or as normal as can be, and preparing Arabella for the possible chance of having an unhappy demigod life.

While Emily read that Arabella fell asleep, once Arabella was asleep that Emily closed the books and kissed Arabella's forehead. Emily looked down at Arabella sleeping peacefully and so innocent, Emily was unsure of the last time she was able to sleep like that. Sure she hadn't had a nightmare in a long time but she was unsure of the last time she felt as innocent as Arabella was not or feel as peacefully as Arabella looked. The last time she could think of when Emily spelt like Arabella was now was the night before Emily realized something was wrong with her father. That was just after Bucky's mother died, ever since than, Emily didn't think she knew innocence or peace. For a time she was happy and thought that after the war she could feel, happy and safe but that disappeared when she last the two most important people in her life. But her could feel the hope instead of the news she got just before Arabella and Persephone entered. Emily knew she was getting closer of finding Steve and Bucky, her life would soon have some more happiness again. Emily brushed some of Arabella's red hair out of the way of her eyes and pulled the sheets around Arabella before she whispered to Arabella as to make sure not to wake her.

"Good night, little princess. I wished that you have a better life than I did. I know you are aware my life was not the best. But you don't know the full of it, for I have faced sorrow, killing, suffering, loss among many others. I even had to make choices that I regret doing, but it was either that or make sure that freedom was protected and the world was safe for people like you. So many times that I felt like I was killed, there were times when I felt like I could do nothing of what happened. I wish you have a better life and never have to face what I have. Even when you are aware of what I have done and what I have faced, I never want you to feel like you have to outdo me. For nothing will come it of it expect for sorrow, killing, suffering and loss. As long as you know you are loved and that you are happy of who you are, that I couldn't ask more from you." Emily got off the bed and put the book away before going to the door, Emily looked back at the sleeping form of Arabella. Emily carefully turned away and walked out of the door behind her and this closed the door behind her. As soon as Emily looked up that Hades stood there in front of her.

"Emily, there is something I need to tell you, something that can help you with taking down HYDRA once more."


	11. Lieutenant USA is back

**AN: in the next few chapters that Arabella would be heading for Hogwarts. While Arabella is there that Emily would check up on her. There would be a week per school that Emily would make sure that Arabella has been keeping up her training. However, for the most part while Arabella is at school that Emily would be doing mostly SHIELD missions or taking down HYRDA. Phil will be appearing to help her. Plus some more Harry Potter will show up soon. **

When her father told her to go to Castle Zemo that she thought he was crazy, thankfully he let Emily take Phil with her. But her father told her to have Phil swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone of what he will see and learn at Castle Zemo to anyone outside that knows already of which was only Hades and her two uncles apparently. So the next day, Emily and Phil meet at her chain and she repeated of what Hades told her and had Phil make the oath. Phil agreed to that and made the oath before the shadow travel to the castle, the castle looks rundown and no one has been leaving there for some time. As they went to the front doors that she saw the notice the castle and grounds were off bounds to everyone. Emily and Phil paid no heed to the notice and went inside, Emily and Phil searched castle. They were close of giving up when they reached the dungeons area, Emily closed her eyes as she felt herself shiver slightly as the cold air hit her along with the memories do this place.

"Emily. Look here." Emily opened her eyes and noticed that Phil entered one of the cells, as Emily entered the cell that she realized that it was the cell she was kept in when she was in here for that short amount of time.

"Look at what? Other than the fact it was the cell that I was held in while I was raiding it with the commandos." Phil turned to her.

"You were in a cell?"

"For a short of amount of time, Phil, or seems like it for I was blacked for much of it. But what it is?" Phil looked away and pointed to one of the bricks on the wall. Emily walked over to where the brick was and she was about ready to ask what was so important about this brick when she saw it. On the brick was a symbol, a symbol that she hadn't see since World War II and didn't expect to ever see again. It was a lightning boot that was wrapped by a poppy, under the symbol were words in ancient Greek, Αστραπές και Παπαρούνας. Emily reached out and touched the symbol with her hand. "I don't believe it."

"Do you know it?"

"Yes, the symbol and words were the unofficial symbol and motto or Project Demigod that started out as a joke." She placed her hand fully over the the symbol, Emily has no idea of why this was placed here but she closed her eyes thinking of her time in Project Demigod spoke the words anyway. "Αστραπές και Παπαρούνας." What happened next took Emily and Phil by surprise, she felt the floor under her leave her. She felt herself falling and she managed to open her eyes to see herself falling into some sort of slide or pipe. Emily cried out and started yelling, she heard Phil shout out in shock and was sliding just behind her in whatever they were in. The future they went down the faster they went, after who knows of how long that Emily landed on the floor face down. Emily managed to move out of the way just in time as Phil landed where she was a few moments before. Emily was on her side as she managed to sit up somewhat before she felt something sharp against her neck.

Emily looked up to where the sharp end was, Emily took an intake breath as she looked up at the old face of Robert Blackwood. Emily noticed that others entered the room but her eyes were focus on Robert, one of the few demigods that she grew up knowing in camp that hasn't dead yet. His once jet black hair was now white as snow, however his bright sea green eyes remained the same. He seem about eighty years in age, but Emily couldn't pinpoint the age per say, instead of the age she last saw him of which was twenty four. He was wrinkled but she could see that he still kept up with his training for he still has the athlete built of most demigods. However he was wearing a celestial bronze Greek armor, the sword of Theseus's was in his hands. Robert was looking down at her with a guarded expression on his face but she could tell that he has been under pressure from loss, sadness, leadership and other things. Emily would know for she saw it reflected back at her every time she looked in the mirror and wished so many times that it would go away.

"Robert Blackwood!" His guarded expression turned into puzzlement and he lowered his sword, Emily heard other swords being lowered as well. She could hear Phil say Emily softly. Robert tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Who are you?" Emily looked down at herself realizing that she was still in her daughter of Hades appearance before looking up at Robert.

"In this appearance that I gained when I was adopted after the war that I started to call myself, Rachel Emily James Blackthrone. But before I was adopted and the war ended, I had another appearance, one I can change into, and a different name."

"What is this other name?" Emily snapped her fingers, her appearance changed as soon as her appearance changed that Robert dropped the sword onto the ground. There was a shocked and disbelief expression on his face. "Emily?" Emily didn't bother to say anything, instead she held her hand and Robert took her hand and helped her to stand. As soon as Emily was standing that Robert looked amazed but still was somewhat in shock. "You're alive and real, how is this possible. You died in a suicide mission in Japan."

"Amazing what the mist does and if the god that adopts you is Hades the God of the underworld."

"Hades adopted you?" Emily merely nodded when Robert said that, Emily looked down at Phil of who was still on the ground with a sword on his throat, while the other demigods of different ages, were staring at her in surprise ago other emotions.

"He is with me." The demigod that had his sword against Phil's throat took it away and Phil stood up before he went behind her. Emily looked back at Phil of who seem unsure of what to do, for something like this never happened to her before. Emily looked back at Robert as he spoke.

"Who is this? A son of Hades? Does that mean that the prophecy is over?"

"No, he is not a son of Hades. But you are correct in assuming that he is my half brother." Robert looked back at Phil.

"A third child of Demeter. The last one I came across was Emily. So it took another twenty years before another one came along."

"Robert?" Robert looked back at Emily. "When was the last time you have been to the surface?" Robert shrugged.

"I don't know, I lost track of time since I was thirty. I don't even know how old I am now." Robert smirked but it quickly faded. "But how is it that you don't look any older than the last time I saw you?"

"Figures." Emily looked around at the demigods that still seem in shock and surprise. "So I assume that there is no other child of Demeter other than Phil and myself down here."

"Of course, we do you expect?"

"Considering that the Demeter cabin is being used by my half siblings that I thought you would have some of my other siblings down here by now in the last thirty years at least. Provided that you have being demigods down here, judging from the age of this demigods."

"And Legacies."

"Legacies! You mean you and the members of project demigod had children?" Robert nodded.

"Yes, come on let's show you tow around and catch up. First thing first, introductions." Each demigod or legacy introduce themselves while Phil introduce himself, when Robert showed them around that she quickly learned that there was roman demigods here as well. But thankfully the Romans and Greeks that live there were on good terms with each other and that none of the members of project demigod were aware of Camp Jupiter and were only aware of Camp Halfblood. It was during this time that she did reveal to Phil that she know about the Romans even before she meet him. After that reveal that Phil and Robert asked similar things included if there was another camp for Romans, Emily just told the two of them that there was a safe place for the Romans at least but she saw no reason to take the Romans in Project Demigod to the roman safe haven. Since it was clear that this place was just as safe for them as the two camps along with the fact that the Romans and the Greeks got along very well. She was surprised that the Romans seem happy about not going to the safe haven, just from that reaction that Emily knew that they considered this place their home. The last room they went into was an office, Robert sat on the desk just as Emily spoke.

"I never expected you to use this place for a base and a safe haven for any demigod."

"Originally, we were just going to use it as a base but as more demigods found their way to the castle and some of the demigods were married that it become another safe place." Robert looked between Emily and Phil. "Tell me what happen since you left the bar that night all those years ago."

"It's a long story. It started that night at that bar, I left the bar and James Howlett came after me to talk to me. He also gave me his dog tags." Emily pulled the dog tags from under her shirt to show them before she put them back under her shirt. "Than I went to the park where Hades found me and took me to the underworld and adopted me as well as making me the princess and heir of the underworld. Than Hestia made me her champion." Emily went on explaining the plan of the fake death, what her life was like after that and she told them everything including Camp Jupiter. The only thing she didn't include was the location of Camp Jupiter, or the wolf house, when they ask about where the camp was that she refused to tell them. When she was finished her story that ended a couple of days ago that no one spoke but it was Robert broke the silence.

"But how did you found this place?"

"That was not fully planned. You see yesterday, Phil and I were on a mission to protect Howard Stark and that mission was given to us by SHIELD. He was killed and as he was dying that he told me that HYDRA was still alive, after putting Arabella to bed that Hades told me to come here and look for help to take HYDRA since it was clear that there needs to be more than two demigods to take down HYRDA. He didn't say what I was looking for and I question him about it but he refused to answer my question and left me standing there. Yesterday, Phil and I said we would meet at my cabin to plan of what to do with HYRDA. Once we meet up there that we came here and started to search this place till Phil found the symbol, I touched and said the motto of Project Demigod and the floor fell from under us." Emily paused for a minute to let that sink in before she spoke again. "Will you help us tear down HYDRA again." Robert smiled before he spoke.

"That is one reason of why Project Demigod was created to take down HYDRA. What do you want us to do, Lieutenant." Emily smiled when Robert said that.

The following month was the most busiest Emily ever had since World War II, first off she spoke with Hades about Project demigod. He agreed on for the original members as well as the oldest members coils have temporary immortal, that they will go back to their prime and be immortal as long as HYRDA was out there. Of course it was a choice to everyone in project when hue are at a certain age, of course that when HYRDA was taken care of that the demigods would start aging again, that the ones that died and accepted to live again with the immortal that the would die when HYRDA would be gone. But it was still up for grabs if the ones that de age would age up to where they were before they were de aged or if they would start aging from their prime once more. This was done because Emily needed some commanders and units for she was sure that HYRDA had many different units. That some had something to do with some of the agencies while others didn't, it was just the question of finding the other agencies and weaving out as many as HYDRA out as possible from SHIELD.

Project demigod was a mix of how it was in the war along with how it was now, she kept the classes that the older members taught. Another difference was that there was different units some of the units had certain skills while the rest had general skills. What remained the same was the purpose and Emily being the leader of Project Demigod as well as the fact that Robert was the second in command of Project Demigod. Since Lauren was who knows where that Phil basically took Lauren's spot as the other leader of Project Demigod. They brought Melinda to Castle Zemo and she become the other second in command in Project Demigod. During the couple weeks that the three of them were there that a son of Mars that was only six attached himself to Melinda. Despite the fact that Melinda adopted a serious outlook, expect around Emily and Phil, that Emily and Phil couldn't help but laugh when her half brother would follow her or climb into her lap when she was eating. It was just so funny and cute for her half brother seem so happy around her while Melinda seem unsure of what to do. Despite the fact that Melinda seem unsure of what to do with her brother that it was clear that she was getting attached to him as he was to her.

After the first day that Melinda's half brother followed her around that she asked Robert of who it was. He told her that was David James, a son of Mars and his mother died a couple of months ago, since than that he kept to himself. Robert admitted that he never seen Eric so open in the last two months as the past day when Melinda came. In so many ways that Melinda's half brother reminded Emily of Arabella for he didn't have his mortal parent alive but he was surrounded by people who care for him and some might even love him. After the month ended for Phil and Emily and the two weeks ended for Melinda that it was time for them to go back to SHIELD or the underworld that the three of them went to the entrance. As they went to the entrance that Melinda's half brother was tagging along behind them, Emily told Melinda about Eric when she learned of what happen. Melinda seen even more unsure of what to do Han she was the day before when Eric started to follow her around. Melinda did admit to her that Andrew and herself talked of maybe having kids one day, Emily told her that it might be a good to get some practice and take Eric with them. So without two weeks it was settled, Eric was going to go with Melinda to be trained no as a demigod and a agent of SHIELD. Melinda, Phil and Eric used the normal way out for everyone else but Emily shadow travel to the underworld.


	12. Some Day, you will know

Emily couldn't help but smile as she went to Elysium, sure it had been a month since Howard died but for a change she could talk to him instead of keeping her distance like when he was alive. That was one reason she was smiling, other reason was because she has many hints to tell of what happen in the last month, good things. Unlike most of the time she comes to Elysium that Emily was in her birth appearance, for Howard never meet her in her other appearance before. Unlike when she went to find Lily and James that she didn't need to ask anyone of where Howard was. It didn't take her long to find Howard and his wife, Howard and his wife were outside of their house. Emily looked at the other houses and scoff when she notice that Howard's house in the underworld was right next to her birth father's house. Emily leaned back on the nearest house and watched Howard and Maria, at first neither one noticed Emily till Howard looked away and saw her standing there.

"Emily!" Howard got up from the chair he was in as well as Maria before Howard came over to her hugged. Emily had pushed away from the wall before Howard hugged her, after a minute that Emily pulled away from the hug. She noticed that Maria came over and she seem a bit unsure of what to make of this, Howard looked back at Maria. "Maria, this is Emily, or Lieutenant USA." Maria smiled slightly.

"Howard spoke of you and your brother often."

"I am sure he did." Emily looked back at Howard as he spoke.

"How did you die? I know it wasn't back in 1945." Emily giggled when Howard said that.

"I haven't die yet." Howard opened his mouth to say something but Emily spoke up. "I was adopted by Hades and we faked my death. Hecate helped with faking my death. I become an immortal and was given the titles of princess and heir of the underworld."

"You are a goddess now?"

"No, I am an immortal demigod at the moment, if Hades fades than yes I would be a goddess than. Due to being crown princess and heir that the moment Hades fades, that I will become a goddess. At the moment, the only time I can be killed is if I die in battle. As a goddes I would only be able to fade to die and I am not sure of what happens when a god or goddess fades." Howard looked around.

"Is Steve down here or even Bucky? I haven't see them around so I assume they are princes of the underworld."

"No and no." Howard and Maria looked at her oddly. "No, Bucky and Steve are not here. No, they are not princes of the underworld. The only thing I am sure of at the moment is that neither one of them are dead. Besides, I didn't came here to tell you about Bucky, Steve or myself and it would take time a while to tell you everything of what happen. Though you can talk to my birth father about what happen since you live next door to him. I also visit him often so I am sure you will see me from time to time." Emily nodded to the house on the right, Howard looked over at the house and smiled.

"That explains of why I first thought he was Steve. He looks much like Steve expect for being a little smaller but it is not by much." Howard paused for a moment. "So does that mean you are royal or something?"

"No, I am not royal or at least that is how I see it. For I wasn't raised to be the princess do the underworld or any country or kingdom, whichever one prefers."

"What brings you down here?"

"There is something I have to tell you. Phil, my half brother, and I have been starts to work on weeding out HYDRA in SHIELD. Though we need to be careful of how we are doing that. Not only that but in the last month that we found out that there are different fractions of HYDRA. Thanks to stumbling across some old friends that Project Demigod was reactivated to deal with HYDRA that is not connected to SHIELD. They are not part of SHIELD before you ask, they are more of a mix of what SHIELD was, or is, aiming for and how you remember it being. For demigods are being trained and we raid HYDRA but instead of just being one huge unit, there are several units with Phil and myself as the main leaders with Melinda, another demigod, and Robert as the seconds in command. However Melinda, Phil and myself would be taking care of the HYRDA agents in SHIELD since the three of us are SHIELD agents."

"You mean Phil Coulson and Melinda May?" Emily nodded, she figured that Howard would know who they were. "Let me guess, Melinda is a daughter of Ares."

"Yes and no." Howard raised any eyebrow. "If Melinda was a Greek demigod, than she would be but she is roman demigod and she was born a daughter of Mars, Ares's roman form."

"All right, but you are not a SHIELD agent." Emily giggled before she snapped her fingers and Howard jumped back in surprise as her appearance changed into her daughter of Hades appearance.

"Yes, I am. But my SHIELD file is Rachel Emily James Blackthrone. There is my Lieutenant USA file but no one at SHIELD knows that Rachel and Lieutenant USA are one in the same woman expect for Phil and only recently Melinda. Unless if you want to count yourself but you won't be dealing with SHIELD down here."

"True." Howard smiled lightly. "I am glad you started acting on what I told you as I was dying."

"You know I would, for HYDRA took away Steve and Bucky from me. Sure, they are not dead but I have seen them since 1945. It makes me mad that they are still alive while they manage to get rid of the ones who manages to delay them." Maria spoke up.

"Emily." Emily looked over at her. "Do you mind if we go inside and talk some more? Besides I want to hear more of what Howard did in the war."

"Gladly, what do you want to know?" Emily walked in the house with Maria, both of them had A sly smile while Howard had an expression on his face that clearly said, I am in trouble.

During the next year that Emily was rather busy but she managed to figure out a way to keep her busy life balanced. It helped a lot that Robert knew how to run Project Demigod and that Phil and Melinda also helped lead Project Demigod along with heir help with weeding out HYDRA in SHIELD. The three of them made sure that none of HYDRA knew what they were doing, so the tree of them trend carefully with SHIELD. It was a slow process with HYDRA but it beginning to be worth it, since Emily spent more time with Phil and Melinda. Not only that but she brought some demigods to Project Demigod that was fi they were not in America or come from America. As a result that a Project Demigod seem to have grown in that year, there still demigods that Emily took to Camp Halfblood or to the wolf house as well as going to Camp Jupiter. To her surprise that Emily was still able to keep up with her underworld princess duties, even with everything else going around her.

One thing she did was make Arabella a book, honestly Emily wasn't sure of why she even wrote the book in the first place. It was the story of her life before the war and she did drawings to show what happen as well, she even brought her time in project demigod and the wizarding war but she failed to mention Albus Dumbledore. Halfway though the book that she decided to give it to Arabella for a birthday present, one thing that Emily, Hades and Persephone have done was to show Arabella of what kind of life a demigod could, would or might have. The most sure thing that there would be a lot of tragedies in a demigod's life, when Emily brought up the book to Hades that he thought it would be a great idea for Arabella to have a book to show what a demigod's life might be like. Also Emily hoped it showed Arabella that she can be who meant to be and not to give up on what she set her mind to. Emily was glad of the fact that her brother taught her of how to draw, on the cover of the book was Emily, Steve, Bucky, Lauren, Colonel Phillips and the howling commandos. Emily was standing between Steve and Bucky with Colonel Phillips behind her, Lauren was on Steve's other side. The howling commandos stood behind them, In the drawing that Emily and Steve were wearing their formal brown uniforms as oppose to the uniforms they wear when in missions.

Emily looked at the drawing, she looked at face but she stare at Steve, Lauren and Bucky the longest. But she looked at Colonel Phillips last, she knows that Colonel Phillips was in hiding and was alive since she knows his secret. Hades was aware of his secret as well, however he knew before Emily became his daughter, she remembered of how worried Colonel Phillips was of being caught and die in the war. After meeting Minos that Emily made a promise to herself that she would judge Daedalus once he dies. For she knows Minos would give an unfair judgement on Daedalus, like he has done with many others but it would be more with Daedalus. There many times, more in the last year that Emily wanted to go and find him but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea for many questions would be raised if she found him and took him to Project Demigod. Emily managed to finish the one book a week before Arabella's birthday, Emily made sure the book was ready in the week that followed before she wrapped the night before Arabella's birthday.

When Arabella's birthday came around that she got a choker that become a bow and arrows along with a ring and a Stygian Iron sword. The weapons came with a promise that in the next year or two that Arabella would start training with them. First things first, Arabella was to train with her powers and start her education that she would have got if she was in the mortal world. When Arabella got to Emily's present that she was excited about the book, Arabella heard some things about Lieutenant USA and Captain America but she never saw any pictures of them. After opening the presents that Emily and Arabella spend the day together playing, she knows Hades and Persephone were watching them. In a way, playing with Arabella felt like she was playing with Steve or Phil but at the same time utterly different. Emily was unsure of why that was, sure she played with Lauren but it was mostly pranks or they were doing things around camp or on a quest with Gleeson along as their third. When it was time for bed as soon as Arabella started yawning, Emily took Arabella to her bedroom. Arabella went for the Grimm Brothers but Arabella spoke holding up the Lieutenant USA and Captain America book.

"Emily, can you read this instead?" Emily smiled lightly.

"Of course." Emily sat besides Arabella and took the book from her, she flapped a couple of pages till where she reached the part of where Steve and herself went to the HYDRA base to save the men of who would become the howling commandos. "They dropped from the plane, the trees caught them just before they could hit the ground. Carefully they made their way ... " Emily kept reading till Arabella fell asleep just as Steve jumped onto the other side of the metal walkway. Emily closed the book and carefully got off the bed before putting Arabella's new book on the shelf. Emily turned and looked at Arabella, Emily really hopes that Arabella won't feel like she has to live up to what Emily has done or even when she learns of who Emily really was.

Hades, their father, wanted to tell Arabella from the start but Emily said no, she want to do it sooner but Emily didn't feel ready to tell Arabella yet. Even with some of the wound she felt for about thirty years have healed in the last twenty years or so that the wound was still not fully healed. There times when Emily's was close of telling Arabella but she could never find the proper words to tell Arabella. There was times when Emily felt like her old self but hat was when she was raiding HYDRA bases in the last year. Emily went over to the door before she looked back at Arabella of who stirred a little like she realized that Emily wasn't there on the bed. Emily turned the lights off before she whispered softly to Arabella.

"Someday, I will tell you of what happened to Emily Barnes but not now for she is not ready to be known for some other people. Only a few learn of what happened to her and where she is though the few only learned because he found out before she was ready to tell them." Emily paused for a few moments. "I want you to know that I will always been for you as long as I am able to do so, I will always watch you and look out for you as you grow older. I will do what I can to protect you as well as help you train defend yourself as well as to fight, than one day we will fight stand by stand. When that day comes that it would be as equals and as sisters. So be brave little one, never give up and stand up for yourself. Be who you are meant to be."


	13. For the first time

**AN: This is the chapter when Phil and Arabella first meet. Clint will make his first appearance with his family, his two kids would be three to four years younger than Arabella. Plus they will have another child five years before age of Ultron and Laura will be with another child at the time of age of Ultron.**

The following year was similar when Arabella was between the ages of three and four, for Emily was just as busy with doing SHIELD missions, Project Demigod, taking care of Arabella, underworld duties, helping the demigods, trying to find Bucky and Steve among other things. In a way, Emily was glad of how busy she was for it helped her to focus and feel more like herself from the war. It was shortly after Arabella's birthday that Arabella ask about her wedding rings, Emily told her that the rings were giving to her by her best friend or one of her best friends. That when they are as close to each other as Emily was with her one best friend that they give each other rings. That was not a lie, for that was the truth in simple terms, Emily was unsure if Arabella would fully understand what marriage was. She was unsure if Arabella ever asked Hades and Persephone of what they were to each other. Emily could have explain things more to Arabella but she was unsure of what to tell about marriage and Emily knows that at the age of five that the kid wouldn't understand everything about a marriage.

When Arabella turned six that Emily couldn't help but smile since more gods meet Arabella and they loved her. That was also when Arabella pulled her first prank that made Hermes love her at once, it was when Hermes was going to leave when Arabella used the shadows to stop Hermes from flying away. She wrapped the shadows around the wings of his shoes as well as somewhat around his shoes. When Hermes saw the shadows around his feet that he first looked at Emily of who shook her head before they both looked at Arabella of who was smiling but the smile quickly turned innocent when they looked at her. Of course that lead to day full of pranking each other in the underworld or they pranks Persephone and Hades. After that day, it was a prank day when Hermes came down to the underworld, in a way that Emily felt like she was back at camp on those days. When Arabella reached seven when Emily took Arabella to her cabin for the day, something Arabella was glad for the change from the underworld. Other than Olympus, Emily was pretty sure that Arabella never saw the world outside of the underworld.

Being out in the middle of a forest was something new for Arabella, Emily showed Arabella round the cabin and had her meet Mrs. O'leary as well. Mrs. O'leary was glad to meet someone new, Arabella played with Mrs. O'leary for the good part of the day. When it was lunch time that Emily managed to get Arabella to eat but Arabella managed to get her to eat outside of which was fine with Emily. As they sat there that Emily heard a car engine, Arabella looked around puzzled and Arabella looked a bit worried. After a couple of minutes that a cherry red Chevrolet Corvette came flying through the trees as some of them bend out of it's way. Arabella quickly went behind Emily as she stood up, as Emily walked over to Lola that Phil flicked some switches and the tires return to their normal spot. Phil climbed out of the car as Emily reached the driver's side of the car.

"Phil, what are you doing here?"

"Nick wants us to go on a mission."

"Seriously, I told Nick that I won't be able to go on mission not until August second. That is tomorrow, Phil."

"That is why I told Nick that we will start the mission tomorrow while I come here to tell you as well as stay here for the night." Emily was close of saying something when she felt a tug on her leg and she looked to see Arabella standing there. She was looking at Phil in slight wonder as she spoke.

"Who is that?" Phil looked down at Arabella in slight surprise before looking up at Arabella.

"I assume that this is Arabella, the one you spoke of?"

"Yes, this is Arabella." Emily knelt down besides Arabella and gestured to Phil. "Arabella his is Phil Coulson, son of Demeter, one of our cousins." Arabella looked up at him.

"I thought that not many demigods would live as long as you see, to have. Unless if they are immortal."

"Well, Arabella there are few demigods that can reach adulthood but there are not too many of them. I am just one of the few that have and still is living."

"What's a mission?" Emily looked at Phil of who looked back at her, Phil seem unsure of how to respond to that. So Emily decided to answer that question.

"A mission is something I do from time to time for Hestia or for SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"Yes, SHIELD is full of people, though not demigods but there are some demigods in SHIELD, that try to help protect the people and help them."

"Can I join?"

"No you are far too young at the moment."

"But I have been training."

"I know. But if you even go on a mission with me, no matter from SHIELD or from Hestia, that you need to be a little older and have some more training." Emily looked up at Phil before looking back at Arabella. "But come on, let's play out here for a while." When Emily said that, that they played hide and seek, of which was not a game that she played with Phil when he was younger, along with a few other games. One of the last things they did was get into a pillow fight, it was so funny, partly because it was an odd number to do pillow fights. But it was mostly because of the end result of the pillow fight as well as their ages, for seriously how many times does one see a man in his thirties or forties, a woman in her early twenties and a seven year old girl get into a pillow fight. After the pillow fight that Emily took Arabella back to the underworld and to her room before Emily went back up to her cabin where Phil was sitting on the couch waiting for her. As Emily walked over to him that Phil spoke.

"The last day I play this many games was the day I learned who you are."

"Yeah, you were hyperactive for the following month." Emily sat down besides Phil. "So what is the mission anyway?"

"We are going to pose as father and daughter while we watch a Clint Barton." Emily looked at Phil.

"May I ask of why we are watching this man?"

"Well, from the files that we have on him that he grew up on a homestead. From what we gathered from people who know Clint Barton that he has one of the best marksmanship that was seen. SHIELD has great marksmanship among it's membership but from what we gathered that Clint seems to top them all. As far as we know he still lives there, maybe with a wife or girlfriend and maybe some kids. We are not sure on that though but if he does have a family that Nick told us not to add them to the file for their protection provided that Clint joins SHIELD." Emily nodded.

"So we will be recruiting but making sure he has the right skills for the job right first?"

"Right."

"All right, where we would be staying?"

Emily got her answer the next day when Phil drove a pick up truck to an old farmhouse at the edge of a forest but she could see a couple of other farmhouses. Phil pointed that the closest farmhouse to them was the Barton farmhouse, once Phil turned the truck off that Emily unbuckled herself and got out of the truck. She looked up at the house, the farmhouse reminded her strongly of what the big house at Camp Halfblood looks like now. For it was light blue in color with white trim but there was an old feeling to it but yet it was kept up well. Instead of the farmhouse being four stories that it was two stories, three if one counts the attic. There was a barn that was the normal size barn with the normal colors, she could barley make out the sounds of animals coming from the barn.

Thankfully Emily and Phil changes clothes before they left he brain, Emily was wearing a white tank top with a button shirt that was unbutton, blue jeans and boots. Phil was wearing something similar but he was wearing a white shirt as oppose to a white tank top. Emily walked over to Phil and was about ready to say something when she heard a yell from down the road. Emily and Phil looked down as they watched a man about ten years younger than Phil walk up the road towards them. He has short brown hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, he was wearing a button down farm shirt, blue jeans, farm boots and a blue shirt under the button shirt. Emily wasn't sure if this was Clint Barton or not, but she didn't think much of it for there was a woman with him as well as a four year old boy and a three year old girl. The father spoke as he came closer to Emily and Phil.

"Aren't you the two that brought this house?" By the time the man finished that he reached them along with his small family.

"Yes, I am Phil James, this is my daughter Rachel Blackthrone." Emily glanced at Phil when he said that his last name was Phil and gave the name Emily has been using since Hades adopted her. The man looked over at Emily in curiosity.

"You are married?" Emily noticed the slight panicked look on Phil's face, thankfully Emily was ready if Phil used her last name or even use her birth name.

"Yes, it was recent in the last two weeks. However my husband is trying to set up our house and trying to get a job. He wanted to make sure I was stable for the time being he is stable. When my father brought this house a couple of weeks that my husband wanted me to come out with my father to help him out. When my husband is ready that he will send for me."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. As well as you, Phil."

"You can call me Emily if you prefer, Emily is my middle name." The man nodded.

"I am Clint Barton, by the way." Emily glanced at Phil of who looked relieved that the first person they meet was Clint but a bit worried of the fact that Clint was married with children. He gestured to the boy in his arms. "This is my son, Cooper. That is Lila, my daughter. This is Laura, my wife." They greeted each other, when they were finished that Laura spoke.

"When we heard when you were moving in that we wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight." Phil and Emily looked at each other briefly before Phil looked at the Barton family.

"We will be glad to join you." For the rest of the afternoon that Phil and Emily spend at the Barton farmhouse, during that time that Emily and Phil forget about why they were living the farmhouse.

For the following month that Emily and Phil got into a routine, thanks to their demigod abilities that it was easy to do what they were doing on this mission. During that month that they watched Clint and his family, after that month was when they told Clint and Laura everything or at least about their mission, SHIELD, and the offer to Clint of joining. They even told them that they were not really rathe and daughter, but they didn't bring up that they were demigods. After telling Clint and Laura of this that Clint and Laura went to the kitchen to talk about it, so Phil and Emily sat there. After a while they came back and Clint accepted the job offer from SHIELD. Once he accepted that Emily used her abilities from Hestia to put up some protection around the house. Once they got to SHIELD that Clint took some training to help him, Emily and Phil helped him. After a month of helping Clint through the training and become an agent that Emily went to the underworld.

In the next three years that Emily found herself training Arabella more as well as not doing as missions with SHIELD or Project Demigod. That was partly due to her duties in the underworld and Arabella needed to have some training when it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. Even though Arabella was unaware of the fact that she was a demiwitch, even if Emily hadn't known since Arabella came to the underworld that Emily would have figured it out soon enough when the magic started to come up. Though the accidental magic could pass off for her demigod abilities or even the fact that Hecate blessed her. Arabella never asked of how she could do some things, so Emily guess that Arabella figured it was a result of one of those things. But Emily noticed the slight weaken state of the bond that Arabella has with her twin brother, it was like what happen with Phil. But there was one thing that was clear to Emily, that the bond between Arabella and her twin would never go away.

Partly due to Emily's blessing on Arabella so that it would never be gone, Emily would have gave Phil that blessing but the bond between Phil and his twin sister needed to be as strong Arabella's bond was when Emily put the blessing on Arabella. The other part, due to the bond as well as wherever Arabella's twin was, that Arabella's twin brother was now didn't consider the people he was as his really family or home that. He considered it more as a safe place to go to or a place to go to. Emily wished that she could do something for Phil's twin sister or tell Phil about her, but she promised her mother that she wouldn't tell Phil about his twin sister. Sometimes her thoughts would go to Steve, Bucky or Phil's twin sister when she didn't have something to do or think about. At the moment she in her room in the underworld and she was thinking of Phil's twin sister and was wondering of where Phil's twin sister was when she heard a knock at the door. Emily went over to the door and opened it, it was Arabella.

"Arabella, what brings you here?"

"I kept hearing you talk about SHIELD. I want to visit the headquarters." Emily stood there and looked at Arabella thinking, ever since Arabella and Phil meet that Arabella wanted to know more about SHIELD. Not only that but when Phil accidentally brought up Arabella to Nick that Nick had wanted Emily to bring her to Headquarters. Emily told him no, when he insisted that she settled it by saying that Arabella was seven and that Arabella had more worries than being watched by SHIELD and that Arabella fell under Emily's protection of SHIELD. Since anything that has to do with demigods that Emily has to deal with it, that was Emily was a demigod and knows the in and outs of the demigod world. Emily was unsure if she should show the headquarters to Arabella and have her meet the agents there or more of them than Emily and Phil.

"Arabella."

"Please. You should when I am old enough that I can go there and I am ten already." Emily didn't say anything right away as she looked at Arabella.

"We can go tomorrow." Arabella smiled before she went down to her own bedroom while Emily closed the door to her bedroom.

The next day that Emily took Arabella up to SHIELD headquarters and showed her around, the agents that knew Emily asked who Arabella was. When she told them that Arabella was her half sister on her father's side that they were surprised by that fact. It was clear from their faces that they didn't expect Emily to have a younger sibling, even though they meet another younger sibling of hers. Though no one in SHIELD but Phil and Melinda were aware of that simple fact, when it reached lunchtime that Emily took Arabella were the agents eat. Emily and Arabella joined Melinda, Eric, and Phil at the same table after getting their lunch, Eric looked at Arabella curiously. Emily introduce all of them, Eric was the happiest of the three since he finally got to meet someone his own age or close to it since Arabella was a couple years younger. As they spoke with each other that Emily heard a yell of her name from across the lunch room, so Emily turned to the source of the yell. It was Clint and Nick, she noticed as they walked over to her that np they noticed Arabella, when they were close enough that Nick spoke.

"You know I have accept trainers before they start training."

"Arabella is not going to be a trained as a shield agent, she is training to be a demigod and she has been asking to be showed around the headquarters after learning about it." Nick looked at Arabella.

"This is the Arabella that you spoke of?"

"Yes, remember what I told you when she was first brought up." Nick looked at Emily, Emily gave him a serious look that made it plain, like always, don't mess with her. "What brings you two here anyway?" Clint sat down in one of the chairs and he snatched a sandwich from Phil maki Phil shake his head before he spoke.

"The pirate is here for lunch, I need a snack. However the main reason I am here is because the pirate wants that two of us go a mission."

"Yeah?" Emily took a bite of her sandwich as Clint nodded, Emily shallowed her food down. "All right, but I am not leaving Arabella here."

"She can stay at my place."

"All right, but we are going to finish lunch first. We are not going to finish till the pirate leaves to get his food." Emily, Clint and Phil smirked as Nick walked off muttering under his breath of how much she was like a nanny looking after him.


	14. Black Widow and Death Queen

**AN: I am telling you in advance that in the next few chapters that there will be a couple of different love other than Emily and Phil. At some point that you will see a pov from Hazel and a OC that I added named Jennifer. However those two of pov won't happen for a while yet. But Albus's pov would be added soon so he will appear from time to time. Severus and Gleeson might have a pov, there will be more pov from Phil and there will be some from Hades and Chiron. Some of these pov will happen in the next few chapters and soon would be a little futher say.**

After eating lunch that Emily shadow travel Clint and Arabella to the Barton farmhouse. Clint walked up he steps of the porch before he opened the door and called out into the house. Arabella looked a bit confused as they entered the farmhouse. Emily figured that Arabella thought that agents didn't live on farmhouse, not that Emily could blame Arabella for thinking that for most agents don't live in a farmhouse. Actually the only other agent that she could think of that could consider lived in a farm was Phil, since Phil was raised part time at her cabin since he was ten. Just as Clint called out that Emily heard the patter of a couple of feet, Emily turned to the stairs as Cooper and Lila jumped the last couple of steps before running over to Clint. Clint said a few things to them and hugged them, than Lila spoke.

"Did you bring Uncle Phil or Aunt Rachel?"

"Of course he did." As soon as Emily said that, that Lila squeal both Cooper and Lila ran over to her and hugged her just as Laura entered the hallway. Emily smiled slightly when she saw Laura, partly because she hadn't seen Laura in a year and partly because Laura was about six months along now. Laura hugged Clint and he returned the hug before she looked over at Emily and Arabella.

"Rachel, glad to see you again." She looked at Arabella. "Who is is?" Cooper and Lila had just pulled away from the hug they gave Emily, Emily put her hand on Arabella's shoulder.

"This is Arabella Evans, daughter of Hades and my half sister. Look if you don't mind, I what Arabella to stay here for the time being while Clint and I do a mission, hopefully, the mission would last for the rest of the day." Laura looked at Arabella carefully.

"How come she hasn't been here before or that you haven't brought her up before?"

"Because when I meet you two that Arabella just learned of where Clint and I work now. She is usually with dad. For the next couple of days that I would show her around New York to show her where I work among a few other things." When Emily told Hades of what she planned to do for that day, yesterday that he told her to show Arabella around New York and to look out for her. "So do you mind if she stays here, till I come back, it won't be much of a problem to bring her clothes here or anything." Emily looked at Arabella for a few moments before looking back at Laura. "Besides, Arabella hasn't really meet very many people close to her age." Expect for maybe the dead, but Emily didn't bother to say that last part out loud.

"It would be no bother. But at least stay for a while though." Emily smiled lightly as she took Clint's hand and lead him into the living room, Emily just merely smiled and followed them with two children running front of her and Arabella just behind her.

A couple of hours later, that Emily and Clint shadow travel to Moscow. Once they reached Moscow that they first found a place to set up base to set up everything to help them locate the Black Widow. Emily hoped the Black Widow didn't have any spider powers, for that would make it easier for the Black a widow to lose them. It took the rest of the day to set up before they went to find the Black Widow, it was more Emily going out to do that while Clint stayed behind. For Emily had the advantage of shadow travel, not only that she always promised Laura to bring Clint back alive when they were on missions together. Even Phil promised that when Phil goes with them as well, that was one reason of why Clint was staying behind. It didn't seem to take long for Emily to find the Black Window, it helped when she could summon ghosts or use shadows to his herself. When Emily found her that Emily followed her, there was a couple of close calls but thankfully Emily used the shadows to hid herself. Thanks to Hecate that Emily was Abel to use the mist and she had used that a few times as well if she wasn't as sure if the shadows didn't work. After a full day of watching her that she contacted Clint on her phone.

"So, tell me, should we get this done?"

"Not so fast, Clint. I have been watching her and I know he footage from the camera on my pin and the camera in my headband have show you footage of her. You saw what she can do, to be honest, she would would be great help to SHIELD if we managed to convince her and Nick." There was silence for a few moments before she heard Clint.

"I noticed that too, hat is your idea?"

"Test her."

"That's it?"

"Show the footage to Nick."

"All right, but how are we going to test her?"

"Who said that you would be joining? Plus do me a favor send the cottage off to Nick when I am done." There was silence on the other end, so Emily got up and went over to the table of where the black widow was sitting, neither one said anything for a few minutes. But the black widow spoke up and when she spoke that the Russian accent was thick.

"You are to kill me?" Emily looked at the black window, she was about Emily's own age or at least in looks. There was a chance that the black widow could be a few years older than the age Emily looks, but it was not by much. Her hair was short, curly and s fierce red color, like but unlike Arabella's and Lily Potter's hair color. The Black widow's eyes were bright green, emerald in color like Lily Potter's eye color, in a sense, his woman could pass off as a younger sister to Lily Potter. Even though the black widow's face was expression, that Emily could see that she wanted to be free of the life she was leading. She could see it in the Black Widow's eyes, she could see it in the last day as well, maybe just maybe SHIELD could gain a new agent. But Emily knew they had no relations mainly because of her Hestia powers and both the black widow and Lily Potter had very different backgrounds.

"No, I am not. Originally yes, but I want to talk to you about joining the agency I am part of. We know what you have done and your training but we want to test you just to make sure."

"May I ask of why I would join you?"

"Well, I noticed something off about you on your latest mission from the agency you are part of. It was like you wanted to get out of the agency." Emily lean forward before she whispered. "We know of your history, we know you can be dangerous but I can see that you want to get rid of that ledger. We could offer you the chance to get rid of it and start anew with a different agency and try to get rid of it by help us fight against people like you work for."

"What is the catch? Is there something you want me to do?"

"Defect, as well as doing a test just to make sure we know what your full abilities are." The Black Widow looked at Emily.

"I know a place of where we can run that test."

A half hour later that Emily and the black widow were in an warehouse that was no longer in use, there was only a few things left inside. There was enough room for them to do the test, Emily was at one end while the widow was on the other side. As soon as Emily nodded that the test started, during the test that Emily made sure not to use her demigod powers. Emily made sure that the widow was aware of them before staring, Emily also made sure that the widow knows she wasn't going to use them for this test. For the point of this test was to see how well the widow fights hand to hand as oppose going against someone with powers. Though Emily made it plain that in the next couple of days that Emily would test her on that as well. Emily couldn't deny the fact that the widow was agility and nimble like she heard of, though Emily was just as agility and nimble as the widow. Even with the fact that she has the warrior's build that she gained from her years from camp as well as her years of training after being adopted by Hades. It took ten minutes before Emily managed to defeat the widow, once they stopped that Emily held her hand out and help the Widow to her feet. Once the widow was on her feet that she spoke.

"I am Natalia Romanoff, but I been using Natasha in the last couple of months with the hope that I would be able to get away from the agency that I am apart of." Emily was a little surprised that the widow told Emily what her name was, though she would admit that there was a coupe of names in the Window's file and it was unsure of what her real name was.

"Rachel Blackthrone." When Emily said that, that Natasha took a sharp intake of breath. Emily was slightly confused by that, honestly she expected that reaction when she held her hand out to Natasha or at least one of the reactions she expected. "What?"

"You are the Death Queen?" Emily was confused by that, she never heard that codename before.

"Sorry?" Natasha tilted her head.

"Didn't you know?" Emily shook her head, wondering what Natasha was talking about. Natasha went over to the bag she had with her and opened it up, Natasha pulled out a very small file. She put the bag down before she walked over to Emily as she spoke. "A few days ago I was giving a mission and the last mission I was going to do for them. Though I have no plans of finishing this mission when I got it. My mission was to recruit the Death Queen a.k.a Rachel Blackthrone." Natasha handed Emily the files of which Emily took from her and opened the file. There was a picture there, it was one that Emily hasn't seen and it was clear it was taking when Phil was still training with her. For she was in the park she went to with Phil from when he was the to eighteen, she was wearing her brown leather jacket, a red shirt, black pants and black running shoes. Standing next to her, holding her hand was a ten year old Phil of who was wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans and running shoes. Emily scanned the rest of the info of which was not much, it started with the agency spotting her with Phil and went on from there. Seeing the information that they had of her that she could see why they called her the Death Queen. Emily looked up at Natasha.

"There is not too much information about me is there?" Emily handed the file back to Natasha.

"No, oddly enough, half of that information came from every agency spect for SHIELD. I am surprised that you didn't know that every agency but SHIELD calls you the Death Queen since you managed to cause a lot of injuries to their agencies or caused harm to the agencies in the last about twenty five to thirty years. That there was some of their agents that you killed." Natasha looked st Emily. "Though, I am wondering of how you don't seem to age."

"Not aging is a secret of mine that I only share with few people. As for how it is that I never was aware of the fact that I was named the Death Queen is because I work for SHIELD and all of my information but the fact I was giving the name of the Death Queen is with SHIELD. So it would see that my file would a bit of updating." Natasha merely smiled when Emily said that.

Emily took Natasha to where Clint was and explained of what happen to Clint before Emily shadow traveled them back to the farm to get Arabella. Emily and Clint were greeted the same way as before by Laura and the two kids, Lila and Cooper quickly took a liking to Natasha. As for Arabella, it seem more like a mix reaction, since Arabella seem unsure of what to make of Natasha but it seem that Arabella liked having Natasha around. After dinner that Emily and Arabella went to the underworld, though she made sure to tell Cli to inform Nick of the codename she was given by the other agencies. When she old him what the codename was that he bursts into laughter, he also made the comment that the codename doesn't fit her. As a result that she hit with shadows and he hit the wall, of which made Clint laugh harder and said that the agencies should have called her the Shadow or Dark Flames. Emily shook her head before she left the farmhouse.

Once she was in the underworld that she didn't bother to go see her father, instead she went to her bedroom. She went over to her bed and sat on it and thought of her long life and the life she still has in front of her. Emily was unsure of the last time she condo just sit down and think of what her life was like, it most likely before Phil entered the picture in 1974. Since the moment she ran when Hestia told her that there was a demigod close to where she was that was being attacked by a monster. She knew at the time to Phil that she seemed like a blur but it felt like it was slow motion to her since she thought she would get there in time. Emily had no idea the moment that she leaped over Phil that her life would change and she slowly become herself again but with a few differences. Like she gets mad easier for example, another example was the fact that she could and can hold grudges far more easier. Thankfully she quickly learned to control that aspect of her personality and for the most part she can control it.

But she knew she has a huge grudge against HYRDA, in the last about six years that she has been getting rid of HYDRA again or she has been trying to lower heir numbers down. But she made sure that getting rid of HYRDA was not the only thing she focus on, she made sure that none of HYRDA could get their hands on her file. For she used the mist to make it appear to anyone who was loyal to HYDRA agents that her files were blank or they couldn't find her files when they try to look for her files. However, only some people could access her file anyway, it was mainly Nick, Phil, Melinda and Clint that had full access to her files other than herself. Clint was the one that was added the most recent of the small group, for he was the joined in the last few years. Emily kept thinking back and wondered what could have happen if she rejected Hades's offers all those years ago. She wondered of how different her life would have been, for the first few years, Emily cursed at her choice of accepting Hades's offer. After so much time has passed with what she has done that she knows that she made the better choice.

Emily hardly noticed she closed her eyes or that she was twirling her skull necklace around till she felt her fingers brush the dog tags around her neck. Emily opened her eyes and pulled the dog tags from under her shirt, she will admit she still has her own dog tags from World War II. After the war she stopped wearing hers, instead she started wearing James Howlett's, or Jimmy, dog tags instead. Half of the time she forgets that she wears those dog tags, Emily looked at the dog tags in the middle her palm, the last time she saw him was when he gave her the dog tags to remember him and Victor. That was last and only time she called him Wolverine, she knew in a way that nickname didn't fully fit him but at the same it does. For James seem to fight like an animal or a wolf, he has some wolffish features, so it suits him in an odd way. Part of the reason she also called him that was because the way he calls her Plant Cub or Pup, like a wolf would do with their own children. Looking down at the dog tags that she wondered where he was, there times when she thought of writing to him. But she was unsure if she should do that or not, Emily put the dog tags under her shirt.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes once more, she thought of camp and what it was like when she was a camper to how it was now. The camp has changed over the years, she stayed at the big house if she spends the night there and she uses the room that was given to her on her wedding night. However Chiron was unaware of the fact that she was still alive, he still thinks that she was dead oppose to all of the other immortals exact for the hunters at least. Emily felt a bit bad about Chiron not knowing, there times of when she was close of telling him or Gleeson. Gleeson was her satyr protector and she was sure if he knew she was alive that he would, once again, take the claim of being her protector. Even though she sees him and Chiron when she goes to camp, that she felt guilty seeing them for not letting them know the truth. Emily opened her eyes as a thought came to her, she knows Hades told her that it was preferred to let the world know that she was alive after Steve comes back and alive. But she wondered if it was possible to at least reveal to Gleeson and Chiron that she was alive but she couldn't tell them of what she has been doing. First thing first, she needed to talk to Hades.

Chiron's pov

It has been been about sixty five to seventy years since the death of Captain America and Lieutenant USA or better know to Chiron as Steve Rogers and Emily Barnes. Chiron only meet Steve a couple of times around the Fourth of July, but Emily on the other hand, he knew her since she was only ten years old. He remembered of how surprised he was when she was claimed, after she was claimed and looking at her that he just knew she was meant to do things. Things that other demigods may not be able to do, Ben if she was not a subject of a prophecy and he was quit right. She become a symbol of hope and freedom for America alongside hr brother as well as become one of the greatest demigod heroes. For a long time after they did that there was no other child of Demeter till Phil came and showed up from time to time to stay for a few days before leaving. After that, that there was always a child of Demeter run the Demeter cabin, it seem odd to have that cabin full while the Poseidon and us chains were empty.

But what he found odd about Phil was the fact he was trained by Rachel Blackthrone, for they didn't have any abilities in common. That was one thing that Chiron found puzzling about Rachel Blackthrone among many other things, it wasn't till about a year after Emily's death that Rachel entered the camp with three new demigods. With the way she introduce herself to Chiron and the camp made Chiron feel unease but at the same time he felt joy of which was odd. He couldn't explain it, he had his feeling that he meet Rachel before and he has no idea how, he thought of asking the gods but he wasn't sure if they were going to give him answers about Rachel and how it was possible for her to be over the age of sixteen. Another thing that puzzled him about her was the yea she seem to know him personally but yet he hardly knows her even after all this years. Once he asked her to tell him about her life but she told him that it wasn't time for him to know and that was on her first visit to the camp. The way she smiled after that sort of weirded him out, it was a dark smile but at the same time it was gentle and kind.

After a long day that he went up to his office to see if there was anything he needed to do there. As soon as he reached his office at he turned the light on, there was a desk with some different items from over the years along with his music and music players. On one side of the wall were pictures, pictures of different demigods over the years, there were different actors, actress, musicians, and other demigod that different things. Among the pictures were some pictures of Emily, Lauren, Steve and Bucky, all the picture he has of Steve have Emily, Lauren and Bucky in them, even though Bucky wasn't a demigod but a mortal. Chiron looked at the pictures, remembering each memory he had of each of his students from all the way back in Greece to even now. There were many happy memories but it seems that there were sad memories than happy ones.

"Long day?" Chiron jerked his head towards the voice, sitting in the chair in he corner that seem extra shadowy was Rachel. He could just see her black curly hair and pale skin from the shadows of the corner and the extra shadows she was using, that he was sure of for that corner was not as shadowy as it was at the moment. But he could make out her black eyes that seem to shine out with different emotions, some of the emotions he sees in her eyes that he seen in the mirror when he looks at himself. Sadness, loss, misery were among them but the gleam of madness was only unique to Rachel and her alone.

"Rachel, what are yo doing here? I thought you would be in the underworld?"

"Normally, yes, I am done below. But someone sent me up here."

"Hades?" Rachel smiled that seem slightly dark.

"If it was my father, I would my father."

"Who else would it be?"

"Lieutenant USA." Chiron tilted his head when she said that.

"What? If it was her, how come she is not here with you? Why would she send you up here?" Rachel stood up, as she did so that more light seem to spread in that corner. Rachel walked over to Chiron and handed him a folded letter before she spoke softly.

"Well, she felt the need to explain things to you of what happen."

Chiron was about ready to say something when Rachel was engulf by the shadows, Chiron sighed before he looked around once and turned lights off. He went to his room, when he closed the door that he looked at the letter in his hand. He walked over the bed before he went to to the bed and unfolded the letter in his hand, once the letter was unfolded that he started to rad.

_Chiron_

_I am glad that you decided to read this letter and you might be wondering why Rachel gave this to you instead of me. Well, you can say in a way that she has been helping me since my faked death. Yes you read that right, my death was faked or set up and Hades helped me along with Hecate. I can't say what I have been doing fully expect that I have be helping demigods to get to both camps. Yes both camps, I am away of the other group and have been since six months after my fake death and I have the mark to prove it too. I blame Hades for that, since he didn't bother to tell me of what was going to happen, I blame him partly for that at any rate. Anyway, I just sent this letter to you through Rachel to let you know that I am alive and well, I also ask for you not to go looking for me._

_I know you Chiron and you want me to come home, as much as I would like to visit home from time to time but for the time being I can only stay in the shadows as I watch the camp. I know you want to know what happen to me, but for now, you can't know that until Captain America and Lieutenant USA make a reappearance in the world to fight for freedom and hope once more._

_Love,_

_Emily Barnes_

_Ps: let Gleeson read this so he knows I am alive as well as to let him know that he can be most protector once more but only when the world knows I am back._

Chiron smiled, a true smile that hasn't been seen in years. Chiron folded the letter and looked out into the sky before he whispered to the stars above him.

"Emily, I hope that you will be back soon."


	15. Roses and Poppies

**AN: in this chapter that there is a new character that you meet, Belle Burnett, she is French and a demiwitch like Arabella but unlike Arabella she is a daughter of Aphrodite. Belle will appear again in he Grains and Shadows again but later most likely but I am not sure though. However Belle will appear in the shadow witch avenger soon enough. Plus, Severus and Albus appear in this chapter and this when Albus learns about Rachel Blackthrone, Emily's other name, but he will learn of who Rachel Blackthrone is either next chapter or the one after next chapter.**

Emily's pov

It was late August, to her surprise, she found herself in France. She has been here a few times before but often and unlike those other times before that she was here to get a demigod and take the demigod to Camp Halfblood. This demigod was found by Project Demigod and Robert wanted to bring the demigod her till Aphrodite spoke in Emily's head asking her to take her daughter to Camp Halfblood instead. Emily said this to Robert, Robert seem disappointed but Robert said that it might be for the best anyway. Thankfully Aphrodite did tell them that when her daughter was eighteen that Emily could make the offer of letting her daughter join Project Demigod. That is how Emily found herself walking up a path made of dirt to where the demigod lived, after a few minutes of walking that Emily reached a gate.

When she was a few feet from the gate that she stopped, just within the site of the gate stood what looked like a mini castle. It was made out of white marble, there was some columns as well as some other designs that would make a child of Athena run around happily. There was silver and gold engravings fm what Emily could see, there was some pathways and from the few pathways that she could see that the paths were made out of marble. At the edge of the paths were flowers of different kinds and colors, there was one fountain that she could see and there was a purple liquid coming out from the mouth of a dove. The dove as in the hand of a woman, the most beautiful that was ever seen, as Emily watched the state that it seems the features of the woman change slightly. The only woman that could be was Aphrodite, Emily stood frozen looking at the manor and gate in front of her.

Emily only notice the gate enough to know that the gate was made out of the same marble, gold and silver as the manor was. Emily was about ready to go up to the gate when suddenly there was a crack, Emily jumped back and fall on the path. Standing just in front of the gate was the oddest thing she ever saw of which was saying something since she see a lot of oddness in the last almost eight years. A creature stood there with bat like ears that seem to be flapping, great blue eyes, and what looked like a servant dress that was made of a white blouse, black skirt and black socks. Emily stared at it, unsure of what to do or what to say to it, for some reason she doubted that this creature was the owner of this place. The creature spoke in a high pitch voice.

"Blinky is sorry for surprising miss." Emily stared at it, from high the voice was that Emily assumed that the creature was a female, though the clothes helped with that. Emily stood up,

"It's all right, I should have expected something like this to happen." Blinky looked up at her in surprise, Emily looked down at her before she looked at the manor and Hans back at Blinky. "Do you work here?"

"Blinky does, miss. Was miss sent by Aphrodite?"

"Well yes ... " Emily would have went on, before she could that Blinky took hey and and there was a crack. Emily was unsure of how to explain the feeling but it was not pleasant and thankfully it didn't take long. For as sudden as the feeling came that it went away. Emily found herself in the middle of a foyer or entrance hall of some kind, Emily felt Blinky let go of her hand. Emily notice a few other creatures like Blinky in the entrance hall and all of them were looking up at her in surprise. Emily was about ready to say something when there was a man's voice.

"Blinky, why are you here, I thought that you were in the gardens." Emily turned and notice a man stood there in top of a flight of stairs, he has black hair and blue eyes. He looked at Emily. "Who are you?" Emily spoke before Blinky could answer.

"I am going to assume that Blinky saw me when I was at the gate from the gardens. I am Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades, Aphrodite sent me to take your daughter to Camp Halfblood." The man walked down the flight of stairs as he spoke.

"You know I thought that you would be coming later like after she starts at like say Hogwarts or Beauxbatons."

"Usually they start camp between ten to twelve years in age. There are only a few demigods that I can think of that started attending camp before those ages." The man stood at the end of the stairs when he reached the bottom and looked at her carefully, Emily was unsure of what to make of this. For this was the first time she ever enters a magical home but not her first time around some form the wizarding wold. But it has been some time since she last spoke to someone form the wizarding world, not counting Severus since he never talks about it or at least with Emily at any rate. The man turned to Blinky and the other two creatures.

"Blinky, Jakly, Hinky, please attend the gardens." With a crack the three were gone, Emily looked where the three were before looking back at the man.

"What are those things?" The man tilted his head.

"I thought you were old enough to know what a house elf is." Emily stare at him confused. "You rally don't know what a house elf is?"

"No, you see, unlike your daughter, I was born a normal demigod or as normal as they can get at any rate. I wasn't born with a magical core, so when I become the crown princess of the underworld and heir that Hecate blessed me with her kind of magic. So that I can enter your world when I need to and if there is a demigod like you daughter that I could go and get them to take them to Camp." The man merely nodded.

"I am Thomas Burnett, by the way."

_'Formora!' _Emily spin her head back when she hard the voice behind her, but there was nothing.

"Are you all right?" Emily looked back at the man that said his name was Thomas.

"Fine. I just thought I heard something." Thomas looked doubtful but decided to let it slide though, he took her to the main living room while we went and got his daughter. Emily walked around the living room, there were moving paintings and all of them gave her odd looks. There were also moving pictures of the man Thomas and a little girl with black hair and hazel eyes that went from a new born baby to a nine year old girl. Even though she hasn't seen moving paintings and moving pictures that Emily was thinking of the voice she heard after Thomas told her what his name was. She never heard the name of Formora before, for some reason she had heard he name before. Emily tries to think of where and how she heard that name before as the accent of the voice and the voice itself. Before she could figure it out that Thomas brought out a nine year old girl with a suitcase, Emily looked at the girl. The little girl spoke in a French accent that was similar to her father's accent.

"I am Belle. You are Rachel Blackthrone?"

"I am, are you ready?"

"Yes, how we will get to the camp in the US?"

"Shadow Travel. It is a form I use to travel the earth when I need to get someplace quick." Emily knelt down and held her hands out to Belle, Belle put one of her hands in Emily's hands and they were engulf by shadows.

Albus Dumbledore's pov

Albus stood at the window in his office, in another year that Harry Potter and his twin sister would enter Hogwarts. Though there were not very many people out there that knew about Arabella Evans, the only ones left that were not dead, sent to St. Mungos or throw into prison was Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and himself. Ever since Arabella was born and than sending Harry to the Dursleys that he question himself on his actions. With Harry, he kept telling himself that it was for the greater good but there times when he did wonder if that was why he placed Harry at the Dursleys. However with Arabella, he knew it was for her best for he heard enough from Emily in the war back in the 1940s of her demigods live or the basic idea of it.

If Arabella stayed with her mortal family that he would be in danger all the time from the demigod wold. When he was informed that Arabella was a daughter of Hades at St. Mangos that he wished he would have learned more about the demigod and how they were trained. For Emily never brought up of where or how she was trained, Severus didn't know either as far as Albus knows. He wished that Emily was still around to be able to talk to of where to sent Arabella for Arabella's protection. Earlier this month that he had went to Emily's grave, he thought back to that day.

_Albus was walking on the sidewalk, at the moment that it was nighttime. There was fireworks in the sky, it was the Fourth of July and it was a holiday for America but he also knows it was Emily's birthday. After a few minutes of walking that he reached the grave that was right next to a tree. The grave has the name of Emily Sarah Rogers Barnes, every year since the 1940s that he came here and every year without fail that there was red poppies wrapped around the tombstone. This year was no different, it seem so unfair that Emily died so young just like his younger sister while he went on living. Albus pulled out his elder wand before performing a wand movement and half of the red poppies changed to red roses. He put his wand back and looked at the grave one last time before looking at the tree next to the grave_

_What he didn't expect to see was a pair of blue eyes looking at him, it was just the eyes he could see and nothing else. The blue eyes were a mix of ocean blue and sky blue, making it impossible not to notice such bright blue eyes. All Albus could do as he looked at the pair of blue eyes was just stare at them, he felt frozen in place for he felt like he was being haunted by the past or even ghosts or fen cursed for what he has done. The eyes blink before they vanished, Albus pulled out his wand again and used the lumos charm, since it was dark enough by the tree that he couldn't see of who was standing there. To his utter surprise, there was no one standing there or anything else, Albus caster the counterpart before putting the wand back into his pocket. With a turn that he vanished from the spot, unknown to him that a set of eyes had been watching him leave._

"Albus." Albus turned from the window to face Severus. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, do you know how Arabella is doing?"

"She is doing well. Some of the dead have been teaching her different things of history and other things. Aunt Rachel has been the overlooking her training of being a demigod with some help of the dead heroes."

"Aunt Rachel?"

"Oh yeah, I forget to bring up the fact when you asked to come and get Arabella when she was born that she has an older sister named Rachel Blackthrone." Albus walked away from the window.

"How come you never said his before?"

"Well, Rachel made it plain that she prefers not to have too many people knowing about her. Besides when you told me about Arabella that I didn't think much of it, for all I know is St she was doing her underworld duties or she was getting demigods to a safe place or baby sitting."

"Baby sitting? As the demigods?" Severus shrugged.

"She never really said what she meant by at, when I asked her about it that she burst Ito laughter. Though I always found it odd that she wears a leather catsuit when she baby sitting."

"Catsuit?"

"A jumpsuit, it basically form fitting that goes from the neck to the feet and all in one piece."

"Do you think you can bring her at some point?"

"From what my grandfather told me that he was planning on asking Rachel to come here once a year for a week to make sure that Arabella is keeping with her training and help her improve and give her some things to do to improve her powers over the year. So do you mind if that is possible."

"All right, let me know as soon as she steps foot in the castle."

"I will." Severus turned to leave, but a thought crossed his mind.

"Severus." Severus turned to look at him. "What do you man underwood duties?"

"It's a busy place, it seems no matter wha that grandfather can never get enough help. That is a small reason of why he made Rachel the princess and heir of the underworld. However Arabella is considered just as much of a Princess as Rachel is but unlike with Rachel that she would never be able to inherited the underworld if Grandfather fades."

"Why else would he make her the heir and princess?"

"The only other reason grandfather ever told me was that he wanted someone he can trust to do his duty and take care of the kingdom if he should fade. One that holds the same values that he does or the important ones like fair play, hard work and honor their oaths. There are other values that I see in her, like patience and loyalty, as well as being a leader. To put her personality best, that she is both a Hufflepuff and Gyffindor at heart." Severus paused for a few moments. "Is that all?" Albus stood there thinking.

"Yes, that will be all." Severus walked out of the office so that Albus as alone in thoughts wondering of who exactly was Rachel Blackthrone.

Emily's pov

_Emily was in front of her grave on her birthday as well and she would grew the red poppies around her tombstone as well. She was wearing a black hoodie, black pants and black shoes, she wore the clothes to blend into the night and to hid the fact that she was in he ith appearance. Earlier that day, she was at the cabin spending the day with Phil and for the day, Emily stay in her birth appearance, she didn't want to change to her other appearance when she came here, so she just changed her clothes. This was normal for her to do each year since the war, other than locations of World War II that this was the only connection she has to Steve, Bucky and Lauren. She knows Steve and Bucky have graves but she has no idea of where they were or if they even been moved. She knows Lauren doesn't have a grave, so it was her grave was the only one that she knew where it was. It was nighttime, of which was rather late for her being here, red poppies grew around the tombstone._

_Just as the poppies finished growing that she heard someone walking towards where she was and she quickly went under the shadows do the tree next to her grave. Even though there was little light left that Emily could see perfectly in the darkness, after a few moments she could see a man walking towards her grave. Emily watched him carefully, he was in bright blue robes with moons on it, the last time she see robes like that was when she was fighting along side the Wizards. His hair and beard were silver and his beard seem to be shining like a spirit or ghost would be and his hair and beard were so long that the beard and hair could be tucked into his belt, on his nose were half moon glasses. She didn't quite see his eyes, but as he pulled his wand out that she had the oddest feeling that she knows this man. The man pointed his hand at the poppies and half of the poppies turned into roses, than he put his wand away before looking at the grave one last time. _

_It was when the man looked up that Emily panicked for many reasons, the first one that he clearly saw her eyes. Blue eyes were always easy to see no matter if it was day or night, it was the surprise look on his face that told her that he at least saw her eyes. But what made Emily panic was the fact she was looking back at sparkling blue eyes, she had seen men with blue eyes but she remembers which blue eyes belong to who. His blue eyes were not the sprightly sky blue of Bucky nor were the blues, that see to mix of ocean blue and sky blue, of her brother. But the sparkling blue eyes that she had seen before only ever belong to one man alone and that man, at the time she meet him, could pass off as her father. After the last time she saw him that she thought she would never seen him again and that she thought he was long dead by for a couple of decades at least._

_Emily blinked her eyes and snapped her fingers slightly, she could feel the change over come her. She opened her eyes before she lowered herself and managed to back up into the wall as the man pulled out his wand and his wand tip lit up only to reveal that no one stand of where Emily was a minute ago. The wand tip's light disappear and he put it in his pocket before he turned and vanished from the spot. Emily sitting where she was looking at the spot where the man vanished, one name came to mind, one name came to he tongue as she spoke to the night air that was filled with fireworks above her celebrating the Fourth of July. "Albus!"_

Emily jerked awake, it was November, so it has been about four to five months since she saw Albus at her grave. She knows it was Albus, the only other one it could be was Aberforth, Though she knew Albus better since they were paired together to fight he wizards and demigods in the places they raided. Lauren knew Aberforth better though, that was why Emily figured it was Albus as oppose to Aberforth for Albus seem to have wore brighter colors than his brother. But Emily was confused of why Albus cam and transformed some of the poppies into roses, when she went to get the poppies the day after her birthday that she noticed the change and always wonder who did that, she knew it was no child of Demeter or Persephone. For there was no other child of Demeter when the changing of the poppies to roses started on her first birthday after the war and her fake death. She knows that if it was Persephone that was doing it for Persephone would have told her or would have come with Emily.

After the last time she was there that it become clear of who it was that did and how they did it, but the question was why. Emily shook her head to drag herself out of her thoughts, sure it was most likely Albus but unless if she meets Albus face to face than she wouldn't worry of why he goes to he grave. Emily got out of her bed in the cabin and went into the bathroom and splash water her face, once she dried her face off that she looked into the mirror. Looking into the mirror she saw a woman that seen and done too much, she looked no more than twenty two but she could see hints of a long life. It was the way she was holding herself, her improved built, but mostly it was mostly her eyes that showed the signs of change and years. Back in the war, she knew she held herself in a such a way that said, don't think I am a woman that I can't fight. But now, she seem to be holding herself a mix between that of a royal and a warrior, that she knows how to act and behave at a party but in one movement that she could cut off someone's head.

In the war, Emily had the build of an athlete but now her build was more of a nimble athlete and a warrior. The gleam of a trickster was gone and only showed itself at rare times, the joy and happiness was replaced by loss and sadness. There some misery there as well, but the gleam of madness was present in her eyes, and the only time that gleam was not there was when she was in her birth appearance. Not for the first time in the last few decades that she wondered when and if her brother was found and he sees her that he would know who she was. There times when she felt sure that he wouldn't know her when he would see her, she always seem to break down after that. Her birth father was the only person who could calm her down after she breaks down, she couldn't count he many times she broke down and went to hr birth father for comfort that she really needed. Not that Hades didn't care for her, she knows Hades did and she know what kind of man he was, that he is honorable and kept his promises to the best of his abilities.

Better than any other God or goddess ever did, Emily seen boy sides of Hades, the dark side of which was he side that everyone else in Olympus seems to fear. Than there was caring side of him, the one that Emily, Persephone and Arabella sees, in all the time Emily had been in the underworld or spent time with Hades that he would try to make them happy, content and loved. At first, Emily was scared of him and a bit weary of him till she got to know that side to him, funny enough that side of Hades reminded Emily of how Steve was like around women. More is around Persephone than Emily or Arabella, at least from the little bit she had seen over the years. Emily knows it sounded funny to compare Hades and Steve in that way but it was perfectly true. Despite the soft side of Hades, that in some ways, even now, that Hades was still unsure of how to be a father. While her birth father had six years do learning on to be a father, Howard, Maria and her father were about the only spirits that she stays in touch that she knew from her time in the 1920s to the 1940s. Emily grasp the edge of the sink and tried control herself enough so that she wouldn't break down. After a few minutes that Emily felt it past before she relax, she left the bathroom to fix breakfast before seeing Hestia to see if there was anything she needed to do that day.


	16. Bad News

**AN: in this chapter, Emily breaks down. Honestly I thought this was needed more so with the added of the chapters, for she has much placed upon her shoulders and there are only a few that she can count on to cry on their shoulders. The main one being her birth father, so she goes to Elysium a lot. To a degree both Persephone and Hades can calm her down, Demeter fans clam Emily down but Emily is more of a daddy's girl than a mommy's girl. Provided you rad of children of fate that you would understand this. **

July was coming to a close, Emily was back in the underwood once more and was helping Arabella with training. However that day she was above in Castle Demigod as project demigod called the basement under Castle Zemo. At the moment, project demigod was stuck for The Zemo family returned to the castle along with HYRDA. Emily and project demigod wanted to keep their base a secret, so it was taking a little time to figured out of how to raid above without letting HYRDA knowing where their base was. During the planning that Emily found herself fingering with the string, the string that can guide someone through the labyrinth. She was tempted to bring it out and tell Project Demigod about the Labyrinth but she couldn't do it. She just couldn't, she had been in there in enough times in the war to know that there are things that in there that would driven people crazy. She never came to any harm for all the times she entered it was with Colonel Phillips, he was the creator of the Labyrinth, even if it went out of his control.

Besides, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle a journey in the labyrinth, for there was only one time she went in there without Colonel Phillips. She went running there because she wasn't thinking straight and she didn't want to cry in front of everyone at the base. Even though people would understand why she was crying, for that was after Bucky fell off the train and the time she thought he was dead. But now she knows he wasn't dead but lost, though she wasn't sure of which one would be better, thinking Bucky was dead or knowing he wasn't dead and that he was just lost. Thankfully, a child of Athena managed to find another entrance and exit into the area, so they used that entrance to leave and raid the castle above. They managed to force HYRDA and the Zemo family out of the castle, the Zemo managed to get away but Emily was sure that they retreated to one of their other castles. After HYRDA left that it was decided to make the whole castle their base or at least use the above ground part of the castle as housing but the basement would still be the base of operations.

Emily was sitting at the table of where Robert, Melinda, Eric and Phil made the plans for castle as well as the raid on the castle itself. Emily remained where she was sitting as the others got up and left the room, she didn't say anything as they left as well as suing see you later. Her head was lowered and she had her hands on the back of her neck, Emily had noticed in he couple of years that she had an odd feeling. She wasn't sure of how to explain, the best way to put it was the feeling of a end of a chapter but a start of another one but at the same time she felt like her past was catching up to her and fast. As she sat there that she notice something that not everyone had left the room, Emily looked up even though her hands were still on the back of her neck. Emily expected Phil or even Melinda to be sitting across from her but to her surprise it was Robert that as sitting there.

"What?"

"Something is up with you, what is it?" Emily sighed.

"I don't know, I just have this odd feeling that something is going to happen and soon. I had for a couple of more years and I think I will have it for another few more years and I want it to go away." Emily lowered her had as she spoke, it was true of what she told Robert and that was the best explanation that she can give him.

"Do you think it has something to do with your brother?" Emily looked up at Robert once more.

"That thought did cross my mind, but I am not sure. It could be even Lauren finding me or I find her, the same can be said about Bucky. Than again it could be something else entirely, maybe a war." Emily moved her hands away form her neck and stood up. " I am not going to think about it and what it means. Sure, the fates may know our fates but none of them know the full journey that it takes to get us there." Robert merely nodded and he got up, they left the room together. However when they left the room that Robert went one way while Emily went the other way, Emily as about ready to shadow travel when she heard a yell from behind her.

"Emily." Emily turned and saw Phil running over to her, when her reached her that he spoke. "I am wondering something." Emily looked over at him.

"Really? I have wondering if you get a life outside of your S.H.I.E.L.D. life, and now your demigod life doesn't count for it still followed you into your S.H.I.E.L.D. life. So are you wondering the same thing?" Phil gave her a look at said, you not going to start that up again are you, Emily smirked when Phil gave her that look.

"No, I am not. I was wondering if Arabella would ever do a mission with SHIELD or project demigod?" Emily shrugged and sighed when Phil said that.

"I don't know to be honest, I prefer to wait for a little while just to make sure that her powers are strong enough. She has a lot of training both sword and powers, though I am not sure of how capable she is against a monster yet. I want her to be above long enough for her to feel ready and dad to be all right. I think the biggest part is dad being all right with it."

"All right." They both looked at each other.

"Does Arabella know yet?" Emily looked away from Phil, she would admit that more people know about her but not everyone knows. Hades had her promise not to reveal herself to the world o reveal Lieutenant USA is alive till Captain America has come back. When she was training Phil that Emily still had scars and wounds form the war and she still does but he were not as bad as they once were. There were times she was close to telling Arabella but she couldn't, part of it was because she still felt she was missing parts of herself. Parts that couldn't be replaced or healed by Phil, Arabella, or even Project Demigod.

"No, she doesn't, Hades wanted her to know from the beginning and I wanted her to know as well." Emily looked over at Phil. "But I just couldn't, when she first came along that I was like halfway healed and now, I more healed but still not fully healed." Emily paused for a few moments before going on. "It was a hidden worry with both you and Arabella that I feared that you two would be caught up in my past if my past should catch up with me. I want to avoid that as much possible with you both, with you though I didn't think it would be possible for you not to be caught up in my past considering that you look up to our brother and myself. With Arabella, she knows my stories that she could be caught in my past, but I don't want you two to be caught up in past because of who and what I am or was and might be again. Knowing HYRDA is still out there, that worry increase, in the war I remember of how they tried capturing a howling commando and try to user them against Steve and I. If they knew I was alive and have two siblings and that all three of us are demigods, I am not sure what they do. They may torture any one of us or even use brainwash for all I know." Phil and Emily looked at each other.

"I can understand that, but don't you think she has the right to know?"

"Yes, but not now." There was a slight pause.

"By the way, Nick wants you to baby sit." Emily smiled slightly when Phil used that inside joke ever since they joined SHIELD. That was mostly because Emily comment on the fact she was like a baby sitter when she was training Phil a few times. Emily made jokes about that to help cheer Phil up in the first few years she was training him.

Later that day, they followed an agent from another agency for the next few days, as usual, Emily and Phil pretended to be father and daughter. However the agent from this other agency that shield knew little about and Nick decided it was easier to have the agent follow instead of putting a mole. That didn't bother Emily and Phil all that much for they had more fun when the mission was like this as oppose to being a mole. However the needed to know of who the other agents are and who their allies might be, for the next few days that Emily and Phil managed to get some info and some more agents. With the information they have that it be would be easy to out a mole into the agency, though it seem like the agency figure them out. For when they went it that alleyway that some agents wearing similar clothing as the agent they followed attacked. Even though the odds were against them that Emily and Phil took them out or at least knocked them out. After knocking them out that Emily and Phil went though their things to see if they had anything that could help them. After finding some things that could help that they put the items into a bag and left the alleyway as Emily spoke.

"You know, there are days of where I feel like I am baby sitting you too much." Phil just smiled, Emily tossed Phil her backpack when they reached Lola, when Phil got into Lola that Emily spoke. "Tell Nick that I am went to the underworld."

"All right, see you later, baby sitter."

"Funny, very funny." As Emily spoke that Phil turned Lola on and drove away. When Phil turned the corner that Emily went into the shadows and reappeared in he throne room. First thing first, that she needed to see if Hades wanted her to do anything, when she repeated in the throne room that she noticed Severus was in there as well as Hades. Severus looked like he was about ready to say something to Hades when he saw her and spoke to her when he looked up and down her.

"What are you wearing?" Emily looked down and realized that she was wearing her dark red catsuit, she forget she touched one of the four green leaves on her green bracelet. The other three leaves were her Greek armor of which Hades updated with Stygian iron in it when he adopted her, a celestial bronze dagger her mother gave he as the Lieutenant USA shield that Phil got her. Emily would have responded but Hades spoke up.

"She wears that when she is baby sitting. What is that you wanted to ask me?" Emily was glad for that answer, in a way it was true for she was Phil, even if Severus and Phil never meet. Emily went to a corner and allowed some shadows to cover herself, she didn't want to Severus to ask her any more questions of what she has been doing for the last few days. She looked over at Persephone of who looked like she was close of laughing at Severus's confused face when Hades told him that Emily was baby sitting. Emily grinned and had to resist the urge to giggle just like Persephone, Emily was sure that later Persephone and Emily would be laughing their heads off later.

"Well, do you have hellhound puppy or a Cerberus puppy?" It looked Hades was about ready to say no when Arabella walked into the throne room and spoke.

"Father I was wondering if the founders of Hogwarts and some ghosts that were witches and wizards could tutor me about the wizarding world for these last two weeks. I am done with all my lessons." Emily didn't say another or move from her spot, it seems that Arabella hadn't noticed that Emily was in the room. Emily didn't mind, she watched Persephone and Hades as Persephone looked at Hades, Hades waved his hands in a what're we gesture before calling the ghosts that could tutor Arabella. Than Hades looked over at Severus.

"Why do you need a Cerberus for Hogwarts?"

"Lord Hades it is because Albus Dumbledore promised his friend, Nicholas Flamel, that he would protect his Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore asked me to provide him two protections." Emily panicked slightly and went up against the wall, ready for what will happen and honestly she hope that Arabella leave now. But it seems like that wouldn't happen, Hades flushed with anger and it seems he forget Persephone and Arabella were in the room. However Hades getting angry in front of Emily was a different story for there was a few times that Emily was facing an angry Hades.

"THEY WANT TO PROTECT SOMETHING THAT IS DEFYING THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS! LIFE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! YOU ARE BORN TO LIVE YOUR LIFE UNTIL THANATOS COMES TO CLAIM YOU! THAT NO GOOD STUPID -"

If there was anything that Hades was touching about, it was mortals living beyond when they were suppose to die. When that happens that Hades would send Emily and Thanatos there for Emily to take the items that made them immortal and Thanatos killing them. Emily was among the few that have net been claimed for death and that was because she was immortal. As Hades yelled that she looked at Severus of who backed up some from Hades, as she looked at him that his words came into mind. As she thought of his words that she realized that Severus said Albus Dumbledore, Emily thought of the last two birthdays of where she watched Albus change half of the poppies into roses. Emily never gave much thought of what Albus does but apparently he was at the school that Arabella was going to. Emily knows Hades already asked to go to Arabella's school for a week to make sure that Arabella was training and give her things to do help increase her training. But what she was wondering now was what will happen when she meets up with Albus once more. However she was dragged out of her thoughts as Hades stopped yelling and agreed before he put down some rules for the Cerberus. After Severus and Arabella left that Emily left the corner, Persephone got up and hugged Emily.

"I am glad to have you back down here, Emily."

"Thanks, Persephone." Hades came walking over to them as Persephone let go of Emily.

"Now that is over with, I was wondering where you were and what you were doing but I am guessing that it was a SHIELD mission and that you were with either Melinda or Phil since Natasha and Clint are partners now."

"Yes, dad. Nick wanted Phil and myself to follow this one enemy agent. The agency tried to ambush us with a team, but that was their mistake since we were looking for information of his agency. We had plenty of information on them when the agents ambushed us, but all that happen was they gave us some extra information."

"I assume you two knocked the team out, right? For I didn't sense anyone entering the world earlier or at least anyone that would have passed off as an agent."

"Yes, father, we used our demigod powers. Though Phil was using my poppy though. I am sure when they wake up from their nap time that they would be thinking that we fought them like agents instead of demigods." Hades shook his head when Emily said that.

"You know there are some days of where I thought you might be the death of me. The first time that happen was when I thought your mother was going to kill me after pulling that fake death." When Hades said that, that Persephone and Emily were smiling for they both remember that day all too well.

In the following month that Emily stayed in the underworld for the most part, the only time she left was when Severus took her to Diagonal Alley to show her around when she asked of where Arabella got her school supplies. Emily was surprised of what she saw in Diagon Alley, she heard some things about the wizarding wold form the dead Severus and Albus. She expect the cauldrons, robes and flying broomsticks, but she never expected the owls and other pets, the goblin run bank, or even the pictures and paintings that move of their accord without using technology. She had seen movies but the pictures that moved didn't make a movie but they seem to play just one scene over and over again. That was the only trip she had outside of underworld during the month, the rest of the time she spent either doing her underwood duties, trying to find out some more HYRDA bases/secrets to either to raid or get her hands on the information or she was trying to find more information on the winter soldier.

She figured out that the winter soldier went through a couple of agency or it seems like it but she wasn't sure of who has him now. That was one thing of many things she hasn't figured out about the winter soldier as of yet but she hoped she would figure it all out at some point. Though Emily has a guess that HYRDA has the winter soldier but the files she got from the bases or through shield had nothing in he winter soldier. Hopefully she would figured it out before he dies instead of after he dies, that was also another thing that bothered Emily. The winter soldier seem to stays the same age for the last fifty years or so, that we one she still hadn't figure it out yet was how he was still alive. Among other things she has no answer was who was he really, where he came from, where did he get his training of which seem. Cover everything, was he brainwashed, was his memories wiped, and the most bothersome and most worrying fact of the winter soldier was the fact that she might know who he was.

However among the files that they got from HYRDA was that of a demigod, not just any demigod but that of Gwen Coulson. When Emily was sorting through those files that Phil and Melinda were helping and thankfully she grabbed the file on Gwen Coulson. The last time she thought of Gwen was when she learned of HYRDA, but after the planning and raiding as well as raising Arabella that she forget about Gwen till two days ago when she grabbed Gwen's file before Phil did. Phil had grunted when she grabbed the file before he grabbed another, it wasn't till Phil open the file he got when Emily looked at the name of the file in her hand. As soon as she read the Gwen Coulson that she yelled and dropped the file, when Melinda went to pick up that Emily grabbed it and put the file in her jacket before Melinda could pick it up, she refused to answer their questions when they asked her what was in the file. At the moment that was the file in front of her, the file confirmed the fear she had when she first joined SHIELD as well as when she learned that HYRDA was still around.

That HYRDA took Gwen from her father and trained her in every thing they could think of when she was old enough to talk and walk properly. Than at the age to fifteen that her file started to skip similar to that of the winter soldier or the information she got of the winter solider. If it wasn't for the fact that the winter soldier as a male and that she was made aware of her Jair after Phil came along that Emily would assume that Gwen was the winter soldier. But one thing was clear that she needed to find the winter soldier for it seems at he has the answers that Emily needs to figure out what happen to Bucky, not only that but he held an answer to what HYRDA has in mind for Gwen. That was the fact that HYRDA was planning on making Gwen a winter soldier if the winter soldier was no more. Emily closed the file and out her hands over her face, wondering what she should do now, she was still no closer to finding the winter soldier, Bucky, Steve or Lauren, but she find a piece of information about Gwen. She wasn't sure if she should tell her mother about this, Emily has a feeling that her mother would not take the news very well.

For what happen that night was what her mother tried to prevent, Emily shifted her hands so that hr hands were over her nose. There was something she was wondering of why HYRDA took Gwen, why did they took her for Gwen was only a few hours old so there was no way that her powers would be clear. Emily lowered her hands and open the file and looked through the file to see what made HYRDA do what they did. It wasn't till Emily reached the last page that Emily managed to figure out why they took her, as Emily read that she hardly noticed the room darken, shadows raced across her room or that the room was rumbling as if an earthquake hit her room.

Hades' pov

It was a few days away from when Arabella was going to Hogwarts and he was nervous, for Arabella was going to be gone longer than a few days from the underworld. He watched her grow in the last eleven years, he was sure that he feel a little more alone than he had before Arabella came here. At the moment, he just finished a meeting with the judges of the dead and Thanatos to make sure everything was running smoothly or the best at running smoothly. Since there was so much work to do, that was why he was glad that Emily and Arabella were there for he needed the extra help. However Emily spend much of her time in the underworld in the summer, but she has come to the underworld during the winter time to help him when he needed it. On this day that Arabella was with Demeter for Demeter insisted on teaching Arabella some things about farming or at least doing knots. Hades would admit that there some things that Demeter taught Arabella that were helpful, he was sure Emily knew of those things and could have taught Arabella but that would seem odd for Emily to teach Arabella those things.

Hades was about ready to sit on his throne when Persephone came in, ever since he adopted Emily that Persephone case down here more often. Hades was sure that was mostly because of Emily and now Arabella, thankfully it gave him more time to spend with his three favorite people that he loved the most. Persephone walked over to him and was about ready to say something when the room started to rumble like there was an earthquake and the room darken slightly and the shakes were racing around the room. Persephone stumbled forward but Hades managed to catch he before she could fall to the floor. Hades looked around the room but ere was nothing to be seen, he knows it was not Arabella for she was not here and there was no way that she would be able to do this. For she was not powerful enough to do something like this, the same can be said for Severus of which left only one person of who was capable of doing this. One looked at Persephone's face told him that the same thing entered her mind and they both run to Emily's room. Though it was more harder for Persephone, that was simply because her powers that she gain as the queen of the underworld were weaker during the spring and summer time.

Hades managed to get into Emily's room a few moments before Persephone did, Emily was on her knees with her legs under her. Her head was just above her knees with her hands on her head, she was shaking rather badly, the last time he see her like this was the night before she learned about Phil of when she dreamed of her father's death. But this seem to be the most, though he was sure that was mainly due of who much more stronger and powerful she was now as oppose to about thirty years ago. Hades and Persephone ran over to Emily, Hades hugged her while Persephone rubbed her back talking softly to Emily. For the next few minutes that Emily started to calm down slowly for the darkness, shadows and rumbling slowly came to a stop. When everything stopped that Emily was asleep, Hades gently picked up and placed Emily on the bed. Persephone walked up next to him as he looked down at Emily, wondering what caused that reaction from Emily.

"Normally we know what causes that, a nightmare and she is usually sleeping but it as clear she as wide awake this time and she hadn't done that in three decades. What caused her to do that?"

"I wish I know, love." Hades looked around the Pom to see if there was anything out of the normal in the room, his eyes quickly landed on the file on the floor next to where Emily had been on the floor. Hades went over and picked the file up from the floor and on the folder it read the name Gwen Coulson. Hades looked over at Persephone of who was standing next to her, her eyebrows were together and she looked thoughtful. "Coulson? The only Coulson I know is Phil Coulson."

"But why would Emily react that way if she was looking at this file?" Hades didn't say anything, instead he opened the file only to find himself looking down of a female that could easily pass off as Phil's twin sister or even Phil as a female. Hades just stared at the picture of the unknown women till Persephone yelped, Hades looked away to stare at her shock expression.

"What?" She didn't say anything, instead she reached out and placed her finger just under the name of Gwen Coulson. Hades looked and read that the birthday and the name of the father of Gwen, the birthday was July 8, 1964 and the name of the father was Robert Coulson. Hades looked away from the file and looked at Emily before he spoke. "That means, there was a fourth child of Demeter running around since 1964. But why didn't Demeter or Emily say anything."

"I don't know, but I think the answers are in the file." Hades nodded and they started looking through the file, with each page that he got angry but it also answered his question of why Emily reacts the way she did. For it seems like HYRDA was training Gwen to be a winter soldier, at least from the information that he knows of the winter soldier. But it wasn't till Hades reached the last page that he felt his anger close of losing control and if it want for the fact that Persephone grasp his arm in a comforting way that he would destroyed the whole underworld. For the last page read this.

_Original Orders_

_A baby, a boy, would be born in nine months to a goddess and we assume that the goddess is the father of Captain America and Lieutenant USA. We don't know which goddess she is but one thing is clear that the baby's father is Robert Coulson. When the time comes that the baby comes to live with him that he is to be killed along with his father, otherwise we will have another Captain America._

_New orders_

_The baby turned out to be a girl, before he could be killed and was revealed the baby was a girl, thankfully he was just knocked out, but this good can be use to us instead. There is a chance that the goddess could give birth to a male but that no longer matters fi she does or not, left along having more children. Instead we are going to take her with us and train her to be the deadliest woman ever, she would either become the new Winter Soldier or she would become the new and improved Lieutenant USA._

"No wonder of why she reacted the way she did. I am not sure of what fully happen but one thing is clear that Phil and Gwen are twins."

"That is the only clear thing about this whole thing, but what makes me wonder is why didn't they find Phil." Before Persephone could answer that the room started to rumble.


	17. Hogwarts

**AN: last chapter and this chapter is set up for a few story lines that will come to play in due time. Some of it is seeing up for Emily to b easy when it is time to Steve to come back as well Lauren and lastly Bucky. For Emily needs to start in the emotion roller coaster before Steve comes back. But the main storyline in last chapter and this chapter is Gwen, for hose that ad it so far and have been ordering when you will meet her face to face, that won't be for some time. Before you can meet her face to face that a lot needs to happen, the last thing that need so happen is Days of Future past. For some things in Emily's life like be changed in that new timeline, I am not saying of what will happen to Gwen, but I am sure you can guess of what will happen to her in due time. But you will see her as a baby in this chapter while Emily is dreaming.**

Emily's pov

_Emily and Steve barely turned six only days ago, both of them were in the hospital next to their father. Her father didn't look well, his skin paled and yellowed and some of his hair was grey, the scariest part for Emily was his eyes. Eyes that were fill d with joy, love, kindness and showed that he cared were dull and full of pain but there was still love in them whenever he looked at Emily and Steve. Emily was sitting next to Steve and Emily was holding onto the stuffed bear that Bucky gave to her a year ago. Other than Steve and knowing that she has a home to go to with Bucky's family if something happens to her father, that the stuffed bear was the only other comfort she has. Her father looked at Emily and Steve before he spoke softly._

_"Emily, Steve, come here." Emily and Steve got off of the chair before they walked over to their father. Their father reached out his hands and took each of their hands into his larger hand and looked at them. "Look, I will be leaving and soon."_

_"Where are you going daddy?" Her father looked at her when she said that before he put his hands on her cheeks as a tear went down her cheek._

_"A better place. A place of where I can't come back from."_

_"Don't you love us?"_

_"I do, it is only because of you toe I made it as far as I have. But I am losing the battle, I need you two to be strong." Her father looked at Steve. "Look after Emily and take care of her. Promise me that you will."_

_"I promise." _

_"When will we see you again, Daddy?" Her father looked at her._

_"I hope that it would not be for some time. But someday I will see you two down there with me and we will be together again. I am going to miss my little flower princess and my little soldier. Make sure you two stay together no matter what happens. Farewell till than." As he spoke the last words that his eyes close and he didn't hear the yells and crying of his two children nor that of the doctors that case in to take the two children out of the hospital room. The dream faded to be replace by another scene._

_A man was sitting in a nursery and in his arms was a small pink bundle, hidden among the bundle was a small face of a new born baby girl fast asleep. The man was singing the baby to sleep, after a minute the man stopped singing and looked down at his baby girl. Her hair was the same shade as his brown hair and she had his blue eyes as well, for he seen her eyes before she closed them again. The man raised quietly and made sure not to disturb his little girl before he walked across the room and placed her in the crib. Thankfully Demeter had set up the nursery before she left, before she left that she told him some things of which was still ringing his ears. Demeter had told him that she didn't wanted history to repeat itself and took steps to make sure it didn't happen again. Despite that, he still couldn't help but worry about his daughter or his son that he would never see, he has the hope that he could see him someday._

_Just as he placed his daughter into the crib that here was a bang from the front door, he stood up properly and looked over to the door of the nursery. Than another bang came and he could hear the door fall down to the floor, he runs into the hallway. Just as he did so that two men wearing nothing but black entered the hallway, he stood there for a moment before one started towards him. He tried to defend himself and managed to punch the guy in the face but he was unable to do anything else for the other guy punched him in the face and the other one kicked him in the stomach. The guy he punched went into the nursery while the other one hit him across the back, as he blacked out that he notice the other guy coming out and yelled at the other man or it seem if the one guy was yelling to Robert. "Don't, it's a girl." His last thoughts before he fell into blackness was, what were they going to his daughter._

_The next thing he knew was someone was whispering to him and asking him to wake up, he could hear the crying of a newborn baby but it was a little lower pitch than that of Gwen. As he woke up more that he thought back to the last thing he could remember, that two men came into his apartment and knocked him out. And that they were going to do something to his daughter or were planning on something that revolves around her. As he woke up more that he realized that it was Demeter that was whispering and there was a background noise of a baby. He wondered if she find Gwen, slowly he opened his eyes and saw Demeter looking down at him worried._

_"For a moment I thought you were dead." He sat up._

_"How did you get here?" He looked around and noticed that he was in the nursery and there was a bundle in the crib but instead of it being pink, it was blue. "Where's Gwen?"_

_"I don't know, whoever case in here had took her and were long gone when I cam here and Apollo was unable to see of where they went." He got up from the floor, rather unsteadily, and walked to the crib and looked down at a baby boy that was crying. He has the same hair color as he does and Gwen, the baby boy stopped crying for a moment and opened his eyes and looked at him. The baby boy's eyes were blue, just like his own eyes and Gwen's eyes, looking down at him that he knew that is was the other baby that was born along with Gwen, Phillip. However he wasn't planning on using the full name but shorten it to Phil instead, he picked up Phil before turning to Demeter._

_"Do you think that Gwen can be found and brought back?"_

_"I don't know, all I know she is hidden." He looked at Phil and Phil yawned and turned before he fell asleep._

_"What of Phil?" He looked back over at Demeter. "Would he go to his half sister?"_

_"Well, she is still unaware to Phil or his twin. I will admit I wanted children since she become immortal and I know she wants half siblings. But I don't want to take Phil to her now and tell her everything that I know what happen, for that would be unaware. Knowing her she would do everything she can to help, she might be able to help. But with still dealing nightmares of the past and than give her hope and tear half of it away may not be a good idea. It would be better if she doesn't know for the time being. But like we planned with Gwen that she will start training him at ten or a little after he turns ten. Besides we both lost a child tonight and it would only be fair if the father raises the son." He merely nodded and Demeter disappeared in a green light. The scene changed again._

_This time a man in his early thirties was driving as fast as he could down a country road and there was a ten year old boy in her front seat next to him. He was explain everything to his son of who and what he was, he even explained of why he didn't tell his son this earlier or at least one reason of which was his demigod scent. It was when he reached the par about Phil's half sister that he stepped on the break and the car skidded to a halt. Fear fled through him as he looked down the road at the monster that was there, it's head was human, it's body was that of a lion and it had a tail with spikes. He shifted gear and the car went backwards, but than the lion man roared and charged, he knew that he could get to far backing up. Also there was little chance of getting away from the monster, he hope and prayed that Phil's half sister would show up._

_"Get out." Robert and Ohio managed o grout before the monster was able to kill Phil, for the monster missed Phil by just a few inches. Robert ran over to the other side to the car just as Phil stumbled and tripped over a root, the monster turned to Phil. Robert feel anger swelling inside of him, there as no way he was going to have his son killed for he didn't want a repeat or relive of what happen to his daughter. Before the master got to close to Phil at Robert managed to jump onto the monster's back. Suddenly the monster reared, Robert went to grabbed hold of something when suddenly the spiked tail hit him. He was throw off of the monster and he could barely tell that he went flying through the air before hitting a tree and hitting the ground. He felt pain and he could fell himself losing to unconsciousness, robber linked a few times and notice his vision was going fuzzy and his hearing was off. However didn't miss Phil's scream of Dad._

_Robert wanted to yell back telling Phil that he was fine but he knew that he want fine and that he was dying. At the moment he felt like he failed both of his children of being the protection they needed as well as to have a normal childhood and that he was unable omega Phil to his half sister. As Robert tried to lift himself to try to get up that the monster was charging at Phil, Robert had to say Phil, even if he as dying. Just as he managed to got into his knees that he felt hope for the first time in ten years, even with his blurry vision that he was able to see the woman jumping over Phil. She moved so fast that he was not able to see her properly or see what she did when she hit the monster that it caused the monster to fell back and crashed into the car. When the woman stood still that he got his first look at her, just taking one look at her that he just somehow knew that this woman was Phil's half sister._

_The woman was at least ten years younger than he was and twelve years older than Phil or by looks at any rate. The woman's hair was black and curly that pulled up in a ponytail with something leather. Her skin was pale and he could see just enough of her face o see that her eyes were dark and there was a glow of madness in her eyes, she was wearing an old 1940s brown leather jacket that was made clearly for a male, a red shirt, black pants and running shoes. Even from where he was that he could feel the air around her, there was hope, life and death and from how she was holding herself that she was born and trained to fight anything that comes her way, monster or otherwise. It was like she was born a warrior, a fight, a defender, but at the same time there was small signs that time has not been kind to her and that was only if one was able to pick up. For he got the sense to loss, misery, and sadness, the same kind of feelings he got when his daughter was taken from him._

_However Robert fell forward before he felt his eye close at that moment, his breathing was getting heavier as he lay there. Than he heard movement moving over to him and someone moving him to his side, he opened his eyes to see Phil kneeling there. He could see the worry and sadness in Phil's eyes, it was clear to them both that there was nothing that could done form Robert now. The only thing he really needed to know was that Phil was safe and sound with his half sister, for she was the only one who could look after him. Robert reached out and touched Phil's cheek as tears started coming down his face and he wipe them away. Phil looked unharmed but he went sure on that for sure, Robert needed to know that Phil as fine before h dies._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"No, but you need to get healed."_

_"Phil ... "_

_"You will be all right." From Phil's tone that Robert knew that Phil didn't want to lose him, not here not now, Robert wished that this didn't happen. _

_"Phil, you know I won't make it, not with what happen."_

_"Please dad." As Phil said that, the woman walked over when she kissed the monster and she spoke making Phil jump and turn around._

_"He is right, he doesn't have much time left." Robert watched as Phil looked up at the woman standing there looking at the two of them. "His life aura is fading and fast." Than Phil looked back to his father._

_"No, you can't leave me, not in the middle of the forest. You also told me that you were taking me to my half sister's."_

_"I did." Robert looked up at the woman behind them, hoping that this was Rachel Blackthrone or aka Emily Barnes. "What is your name?" The woman looked at Robert carefully before she spoke._

_"Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades. Why?"_

_"You're Rachel?" The woman looked surprised when Robert said that._

_"Yes, do you know me?"_

_"Your mother told me about you and told me that you are her child by birth but were adopted by Hades much later in life. She brought up that you think of yourself as both of their daughters as well as the gods but the demigods only know you as a daughter of Hades." _

_"What else did she tell you about me?"_

_"Everything but she asked me to only tell Phil that you are her daughter by birth and a daughter of Hades by adoption." Rachel looked down at Phil before she knelt down besides the two of them._

_"He is a demigod isn't he?"_

_"He is, he is a son of Demeter." Robert saw hr eyes idea when he said that so he went on. "His scent was starting to get stronger in the last month, when he almost got killed earlier today that I know I had to find you and get him to you. Please take him in, he doesn't have anyone else to go to now. You are his only family left." Robert looked back at Phil. "Behave Phil, learn what she teaches you to make sure enough you can defend yourself against the monsters. I love you." Robert felt at peace though he was still worried of how his death would affect Phil. Robert closed his eyes as his head slumped forward, he hard Phil call dad a couple of time and when he took his last breathy hate last thing he hard was Phil shouting no and crying._

"No! No! No!" Emily hardly noticed that she woke up nor did she feel a pair of arms around her till a male's voice broke through her yelling.

"Emily, calm down. Calm down. Breath." Emily started breathing, she could feel shadows around her as work as darkness along rumbling. Emily breathe more and tried to calm herself down, slowly she felt her powers were once again under her control. As soon as the rumbling stopped and she didn't feel the darkness and shadows didn't try to cling to her that she knew that her powers were under her control again. She realized at the moment that sh had been crying or still was for she could feel the tears on her cheeks as well as more coming down. It was only that she realized of who was holding her in a hug and was trying to clam her down, it was Hades. Emily pulled out of the hug and she wiped away the tears as she pulled away from the hug, Emily didn't look at Hades, for she knew that he had a look of concern on his face. For it had been at least thirty years since she had a nightmare and broke down, just like she had just now. All just because of the two orders she read. Suddenly, Emily felt someone else sitting on the bed not to head this time she heard Persephone's voice.

"Are you all right, Emily?" Emily didn't look at it either one of them nor did she say anything right away. She glanced around the room and she looked at where she was when she found hear kneeling on the floor and felt her control overpowers lose control. That was the last hint she could remember her powers went out of control and she found herself on the floor. The only other thing she could remember was someone hugging and tasking to her, she figured it was Hades and Persephone. For they were the only ones, other than he birth father, that were aware of the nightmares and what she was capable of when the nightmares happen. But she never remembered her powers being that out of control before when she had nightmare before. When she looked to the floor that she didn't see the file for she barely can remember the file being next to her. This she looked on the other side of the be and noticed the file on the desk, that it was op showing the face of Gwen Coulson. Emily looked away and out her head on Persephone's shoulder, she didn't dare anything however Hades spoke up.

"Would you prefer Persephone and myself keep that file of where only Persephone and myself can get at?" Emily nodded, she could feel the shift as Hades got up, it wasn't till when she heard Hades was close to the door hat she lifts her head and spoke.

"Dad." Hades looked back at Emily with the file in his hand, Emily remembers talking to her mother about Gwen but that night was the only time they talked about Gwen. Emily remembers her mother bringing up Hades but she couldn't remember of what her mother said about Hades. "Did you know about Gwen Coulson?"

"Yes and no. Your mother came down and asked if there was a Gwen Coulson down here and I told her that I wasn't sure. So she asked me to keep a look out for her if she dies. I have looked for her in the underworld but so far she has yet to enter the underworld. Though it wasn't till I looked at the file that I understood fully of why Demeter came down here all those years ago. I am guessing that you sense the connection between Phil and Gwen?" Emily nodded.

"I did and I question my mother about it. She told me everything she knew at the time and we haven't spoke about it since. Though she had me swear on the River Styx not to tell Phil."

"That is not a big surprise that Demeter would do that." There was a slight pause before Hades went on. "Emily." Emily looked at him as he spoke. "I know Gwen is not dead or not yet as far as I am aware. I have no doubt that you will meet her before sh dies, when that happens, you will need to help her. I am not sure how or when, it may even be as simple as finding her and tell her what you know of her."

"I don't know about that, dad."

"Neither do I, but I believe that she would need help to have a new life and that either you or Phil will be the one that helps her do that." Emily opened her mouth to say something but Hades spoke. "Before you say anything, considering the connection between the two that at some point that Phil would need to know. Not through you though." As soon as Hades said that, that Hades walked out of the bedroom, Emily curled up next to Persephone. For the first time in about thirty years, she felt helpless and hopeless, that there was nothing she could do to stop of what was to come.

Emily was sure that Arabella could tell that something was wrong or bothering Emily when Arabella came back from visiting Emily's mother. Emily wanted to tell Arabella was wrong but she want sue if that was a good idea or not, not only that but Arabella wouldn't understand the full impact that the news had on Emily. For Arabella was unaware of the fact that Emily as Emily Barns, even bough Arabella head of her. That was another hing, Emily was unsurprising she was ready to tell Arabella and before fading that file earlier that Emily considered telling Arabella the day before Arabella leaves for Hogwarts. But with the file and the nightmare she had, she didn't feel ready any more, there two other reasons of why Emily hadn't told Arabella. One being that she wants Arabella to know of who she is really, though she would admit that was not a reason she kept it from Phil for so long. Another reason was that she didn't want to drag as bells into her past or too soon at any rate, for Emily wanted to be sure that Arabella was easy to face Emily's past it and when Emily's past should catch up with her. After dinner, Emily made her way to her room, she barely turned the last corner when she heard a yell from down the hall. Emily turned towards the yell and saw Arabella coming over to her, when Arabella was close enough at she spoke.

"Emily, is everything all right?" Emily stood there for a moment wondering ho to answer that question.

"Things have been better?"

"What's wrong?" Emily sighed.

"Don't worry about Arabella." Arabella was about ready to say so in but Emily went on before Arabella could say anything. "Arabella, look." Emily out one of her hands on Arabella's shoulders. "I am not sure if you would fully understand of what is bothering me. Not only that but it has nothing to do with you. What is bothering me is a personal matter."

"But shouldn't you tell someone?"

"Our father and Persephone are already aware of what it is." Emily pause for a moment and looked at Arabella as Arabella watched her, it went on. "Arabella, first off it is a long story and second off, I made an oat on the river Styx not to talk to anyone about this unless if it is with people that are aware of it. I made that oath long before you were born, but you don't need to worry about it." Arabella looked at her, giving a look that said that she still wanted to know but diced to leave it as it was. Arabella walked back down the hallway towards her room while Emily went to her room, hoping that Arabella would put of wha was bothering in the back of her mind.

The night before Arabella went to Hogwarts that Emily found herself a bit restless, half was because for the first time Arabella was going to a school and was going somewhere outside of Emily's cabin, SHIELD headquarters or Clint's farmhouse. Emily has been to school but it was for about three years, that sounded really lame and Emily knows it, thankfully she learned how to read, write and everything else at camp. Thankfully Emily didn't have the main common two problems of demigods, so she was able to read and write English just as well as she could read and write Greek. During her first ten years in the underworld that Hades had her coach up som of her schooling, along side doing underwood duties. Funny into her main two Rachel's in regards to either schooling or learning to control her demigod powers was her birth father and adopted father. That was the thing she noticed about Hades was that he did different things with he parents of his children. For he placed a curse on both Lily evens and Maria Di Angelo so that Arabella, Nico and Bianca couldn't talk to their mothers, even to see them.

However with Emily, she could talk to her father whenever she wanted to, that was mainly because Bianca and Nico were dipped into the Lethe and Arabella only been with her mother for half hour or a hour at most. With Nico and Bianca, there was nothing she could do really, but arguing about Arabella meeting her mother was an argument that has been going on since Lily entered the underworld. Emily know that Arabella was aware that her mother was dead, but Emily was unsure of what Arabella knows about the death of her mother or what story she has. Emily was worried of asking, Arabella did ask Emily of how her mother died and in a way of what Emily told Arabella was the truth. That her mother died when she as six of an incurable illness or it was incurable at the time, the only non truth of what Emily told Arabella that it was her mother that died.

Upon reaching Arabella's room that Emily knocked and went into the room, as Emily netted that Arabella looked up from where she was on the bed reading a book. It seem hard to believe that Arabella was already eleven and was going off to school. The only thing that remained the same since Emily first saw Arabella was her dark red hair, purple eyes with flecks of green, pale skin and a gleam of madness in her eyes like she was a mad woman or a genius. Emily could remember the time of when Arabella was in her arms as a small and few hours old baby. That was one thing she liked about being immortal, for when she gets the chance, she could just sit down at a cafe and just watch as time goes by as she stay stills. But that was also one of the most annoying things about being immortal as well, there were different cons and pros of things and there things of where an item can be on both sides of the list.

"Scared?"

"A little, I am more worried than scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about. Sure it seems scary at first but when you learned at you are part of another world. I remember when I learned that I was a demigod."

"When you meet Lauren?" Emily stiffen when Arabella said that, even though Arabella was not aware of who she was that Emily told her that she meet and knew Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Lauren Huntington. So Arabella has a basic idea of old Emily was and some things she did in the past, Emily remembered when Arabella first ask of how Emily's story about Lieutenant USA and Captain America was so detailed. Emily told Arabella that she was there nearby as the events unfolded themselves, but she didn't say outright of how or why she was there. For the first few years after her fake death that shines where Lauren was till Lauren said goodbye to both Steve and Emily on the Brooklyn bridge and that was the last time Emily ever saw of her bet grind, the one she considered as her sister in all but blood.

"I am sorry, Emily." Emily looked at Arabella, due to Hades, Persephone and the other gods calling Emily by her given first name that Arabella did so. Emily just told Arabella that Emily was he middle name and that Blackthrone was her married last name and that James was her maiden name. Saying Emily was her middle came from when Phil asked of why some people called her Emily instead of Rachel. However saying James was her maiden name was when Phil kept asking about her husband and brother. Since than that Phil learned the truth, he me enabled her for not telling him and he could understand too well of why she never led him or a good many of them. She did tell him about Hades making her promise not to reveal herself till Captain America was found and came back.

"It's all right, Arabella. I love Lauren as a sister, even as a twin, and I wouldn't change my memories of her for anything, it's worries and bothers me that I can't find her or learn of what happen to her."

"Just like Steve and Bucky." Emily did her best to hold back those memories, honestly the memories of Steve and Bucky were more painful than that of Lauren. For Steve and Bucky were ripped from twice while Lauren was never ripped from her, instead Emily ripped herself from Lauren. Something that Emily hadn't forgive herself for doing and she hoped she could explain that to Lauren some day. Emily knows she was close to tears but she managed to hold it back, usually she was able to control is better since Phil enter her life and Arabella helped even more. But with what she learned within the las into that she was finding it hard to control the motions and not to let them overwhelm her.

"Yes, just like Steve and Bucky." Emily walked over to where Arabella was standing before hugged Arabella, Arabella hugged her back as Emily kissed the top of her head. "Now you better get some sleep, for you will be going to London tomorrow to go to Hogwarts." Emily pulled away from the hug so that Arabella could lay back down on her bed. Emily took the book off the bed before she pulled the blankets over Arabella and turned off the light that was by Arabella's bed. Emily kissed her forehead. "Good night, Arabella." Emily walk across the room before she left the room.

The next day, Emily was unable to say goodbye to Arabella before she left for Hogwarts. For Emily was moe determined this ever o find the winter soldier and figure out of what happen to him, who he was and he was able be alive for so long without aging. She figure the winter soldier went from one agency to another for years, but it seems that there as more o it than that with what she learned from Gwen's file. That was the fact that the winter soldier was always under HYDRA but went from each agency to another, she was unsure of which agency thinks they have control of him but she was worried of what he could do and what become of him if he should leave HYDRA for good. She wasn't sure which one was more scary the current winter soldier or knowing who would take his place and knowing the kind of training that person has. She hadn't told her mother what she learned but her mother, Hades, Apollo and Hermes were helping with the winter soldier when they could. They also managed to help Project demigod by bringing more of their children to their base and telling them of any HYRDA bases they managed to find. With everything Emily does that it was not a surprise that she fell asleep with her head on the table in her cabin. As she slept that one of the pictures on the table was blown away by a warm breeze and went into the bedroom.

The picture landed in front of a picture with a man that was about twenty four wearing a 1940s Amy uniform. The man in the army uniform had dark brown and sky blue eyes along with fair skin, the funny thing was that the picture of the winter soldier right next to the dark brown hair man was wearing a similar uniform but more it was mode and tactical. The uniform was mostly silver and black, however the winter soldier had brown hair that was a couple of shades lighter than the other man's hair. But due to the goggles and face mask that his eyes couldn't be seen, his one arm was made out of silver metal and there was a red star on it. As the picture of the winter soldier lay there that a swirl of magic surrounded both pictures of Bucky Barnes and the winter soldier. So that Bucky's hair turned a little lighter and his blue eyes become more sky blue and he tanned slightly while the winter soldier's hair become a littler darker and his skin become a little fairer. The thing that changed the most was the face make and goggles, for they were gone to reveal sky blue eyes and the face of Bucky Barnes. Thankfully Emily was fast asleep by the time the two pictures return to normal.

As soon as Emily was awake that she went into her bedroom to get a change of clothing, when she got in there that she saw the one picture laying there. After changing that Emily picked it and put it back in the chest that she has the information of the winter soldier. Once she did that, that she went to the underworld and did her normal duties, of course she went to talk to her birth father so he could help her calm down. During the next couple of months that she learned from Severus that the headmaster was aware of her and was fine with Emily coming down to help train Arabella or make sure Arabella keeps up with her training. Emily remembered that Severus told her of what the headmaster's name was and that she heard it before but she couldn't remember what his name was. During that time that Arabella's black owl, Shadow, came and gave them Arabella's letters and they sent letters back or Emily did more often than their father at least. In her last letter to Arabella that Emily told Arabella that she might come to Hogwarts around Halloween. It was funny when Arabella was here that Emily had some extra of helping or training Arabella to learn to control her powers. But now that Arabella wasn't here that she found herself doing the things that Hades has Arabella do when she was old enough and trained enough to do so.

Even though Arabella was a mortal that Emily was sure that Arabella was next in line after her, even if Steve wakes up and Hades adopts him. Besides, Emily knows that Steve would feel uncomfortable with becoming a heir to anything and that he would rather do what he did in the war. Emily wasn't even sure if Steve would accept being adopted by Hades, that was one thing she wondered about, would he accept that or not. Even if he did that she was sure he would gladly help lead and due his duties but he wouldn't want the burden of having the full control like Hades does. Emily couldn't blame him for she felt it's weight of being next for nearly seventy years, even to this day, that scares her. That scares her worse than nightmares or anything that scares or if something freaks her out, Emily refused to let that show to anyone but her birth father and Howard. She only showed Howard because he dragged it out of her and she punched him in the face when he did that to the amusement of his wife. After what felt like forever, or at least more than usual, that Emily was able to the underworld.

It was the weekend after Halloween that Emily was able to Hogwarts to visit and help train Arabella and help her some with a training schedule. Thanks to the information given to her by Godric Gryffindor that Emily was able to shadow travel just outside of the gates of Hogwarts. Godric recommend to her that she should go through the gate, it wasn't till she entered the grounds and saw the castle that she understand of why Godric recommended that. Hogwarts was huge and looked like it was built in the medieval times, even though it was grand that there was no doubt in her mind that Olympus and Hades's palace were grander. After a few moments that Emily entered the castle, when she did that a strange feeling over her, it was not a bad feeling. It was a feeling like the castle was watching her and that the castle was expecting her after all of this time, she couldn't explain it better than that. Emily looked around the entrance as she did so that she saw Arabella going up the stairs with three eleven year olds, a girl and two boys.

The girl had brushy brown hair, one of the boys has red hair and the last boy had black hair, with the last boy that Emily didn't need to see his face to know of who he was. Unlike the rest of the wizarding world that Emily knew who Harry was by the fact she could feel the connection between him and Arabella and it grew stronger since Emily last saw Arabella. Emily couldn't help but smile when she felt that connection, she could feel their connection was and would become more powerful in time if they let it. Emily noticed that Arabella and he other stopped halfway up the stairs, she looked up to see three boys, two were huge while one was smaller. The smaller boy has blond hair, a pointed face and was pale, from what Severus told her about his godson that smaller boy must be Draco Malfoy. Draco was looking between the four, from that look and the way he was holding himself reminded Emily too much of the bullies back between the ages of four to eight when she left her adopted family. She was also reminded of the bullies that were in the super soldier program that tried to flirt with her but made life difficult for her brother.

"I am surprised that you are still hanging around them. A blood traitor and a muggle born."

"Who I hang around with is none of your concern, Malfoy." Emily merely smiled, it reminded much of how she responded to the bulling she got or the flirting she got. Or at the flirting she got from every man but Bucky. Emily covered herself with shadows and went to the foot of the stairs to watch.

"We are family, so we are suppose to look out for each other."

"I am not asking you to look out for me and never will either. If you really were looking out for me then why didn't you show up at the duel, you had claimed that I should see how a wizard handles a duel. All you were trying to do was to set us up to leave this school. All you proved was that you are a rude, sneaky, worthless coward and a good for nothing blood traitor that has nothing better to do than to get people into trouble for his own selfish gains." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Arabella.

"You dare insult a Malfoy." Emily smiled even more when Arabella took a step forward to Draco before Draco hissed at him coldly.

"Yes, I dare insult a Malfoy and I would do it again and again."

"If you think you can insult me or my family again you are surely ... " before Draco could say anything more that Emily used the shadows covering her to throw Draco and his two bodyguards against the wall. What happen next was funny, for the two thugs got up as they scream and went running towards the dungeons. Neither one of the thugs even noticed Emily standing there as they ran past her making Emily smile and she managed to hold back the giggling. Draco got up and he glared at his two thugs before he looked at Arabella, not even noticing Emily was there. Draco looked at Arabella.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a darkness elemental? I can help you train that ability." Before Arabella could answer, that Emily spoke up.

"First off, she didn't tell you because it was not any of your concern." At their words that Draco looked away from Arabella and looked to where Emily was, when he looked at her that he looked worried and scared. "Second off, despite that fact, even what you think or otherwise, her powers would not be strong enough to do what to you and your two thugs. Not at their weight." Honestly, Emily wasn't told sure of how powerful and strong Arabella's powers were, but she wasn't going to tell that to Draco. Besides it was plain to Emily that Draco was not aware of the world outside of his home or Hogwarts and he needed a taste of what the real world was like both in and outside of he magical world. As Emily spoke that she walked up the stairs till she was standing on the same platform as Draco and she stood a good foot above him. It was clear that he wasn't thinking of her as a great from the way he was glaring at her.

"You did that? Why?"

"Simple, I am her older half sister but I have a different mother that died when I was much younger. If there was anything I dealt with when I was younger, even younger than Arabella are bullies. Besides you started this, thinking she was dishonoring your family honor. But I think it was more of you that was doing that, not her." Draco raised his wand, before he could that Emily decided to go into Lieutenant America mood and kicked the wand out of his hand and grabbed it before he wand went to the floor. It was moments after kicking his ends away and catching it that she grabbed his air and yanked his arm to his back and pushed him against the wall. Draco wimped and struggled against her. "Don't struggle it will do no good, the only you will get out of this is if you listen." Draco stopped struggling. "Listen carefully to me now, I don't like bullies all that much and I defend myself if I face any that do me harm and I hold the same to Arabella for the time being. So don't mess with me and be carefully of what you say and do around Arabella for I would be teaching her some of things I know including of what I just did. So unless if you change and Arabella accepted you as a friend at the very least that I would be careful if I were you. If you managed to do that, has you wouldn't have to worry about me doing this to you again or even Arabella doing this to you."

Draco looked back at Arabella and her friends, Emily looked and noticed that Arabella's friends back away from Emily. Emily as confused at first till she realize that she was using her death and fear aura, but she could tell that it was not at her full strength. For if it was Arabella would back away while the other three would have ran for it, Emily only knows that because of the last couple of months. For Emily lost control of her powers when she thinks too much about of Gwen and what she learned about Gwen. Emily looked back at Draco of who looked at her of who looked terrified and he nodded showing that he understood of what she meant and she let go of him. Emily tossed Draco his wand back of who barely managed to catch it with his hands as he stumbled away from the wall. "Than go back to your common room and I won't tell anyone of what happened here." Draco nodded before he went running towards where his two thugs went to. Emily lowered the aura and Arabella came up and hugged Emily while the other three walked slowly closer. When Arabella let go that Emily looked at the other three but she looked at Harry the longest, he looked just like James but with Lily's eyes.

"I don't mean you three any harm. I just don't like bullies, no matter where they come from. Though from what Severus told me about Draco that he is a spoiled brat, there is a small chance he could change. But than again who knows." It was the red head that spoke up.

"You are the half sister that Arabella has been talking about?"

"I am indeed. I am Rachel Blackthrone but you can call me Emily." It was the girl that spoke.

"How did you do that with the shadows? I have never seen that before."

"I am a darkness elemental, I will let Arabella confirm to you if she is a darkness elemental as well." Emily looked at the girl. "You are Hermione Granger." She looked at the red haired boy. "You are Ron Weasley. And you are Harry Potter." All of them nodded.

"Emily, come on let's go to the tower." So Emily followed the four of them to the Gryffindor tower to finish talking there.


End file.
